As duas jóias
by Gisele Fox
Summary: Sara e Grissom recebem duas jóias valiosas, e muitas coisas acontecem em suas vidas.


As duas jóias

Shippers: GSR e YO!BLING - mas podem haver outros casais  
Gênero: romance/angst

** NC-17 - Contém linguagem de erotismo, portanto, para maiores de 18 anos.

Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem, apenas os abaixo:  
(MC) - Marcela Carra  
(JS) - Juliana Silva  
(LG) - Linda Greenshaw  
(AG) - Alice Greenshaw  
(PG) - Peter Greenshaw  
(MB) - Michael Brown  
e duas outras personagens que vão aparecer durante a história...

Legenda:  
(GG) - Gil Grissom  
(SS) - Sara Sidle  
(CW) - Catherine Willows  
(WB) - Warrick Brown  
(NS) - Nick Stokes  
(JB) - Jim Brass  
(AR) - Albert Robbins  
(GS) - Greg Sanders  
(CE) - Conrad Ecklie

Sinopse: Na vida acontecem coisas que nos faz pensar no quão surpreendente ela pode ser. Cheia de altos e baixos, momentos bons e de angústia, alegrias e tristezas. Mas tudo faz diferença quando se tem um grande amor ao seu lado... e o amor sempre dá bons frutos quando a árvore é forte e e a raiz, profunda...

Las Vegas, 9:00 am.

GG: Sara, quero que você faça os relatórios dos casos dessa semana - disse Grissom, sério.  
SS: Mas eu não tinha que ir com o Warrick até a loja de armas para verificar o modelo da arma que foi usada no crime daquela rua no domingo? - respondeu Sara, um pouco contrariada.  
GG: É, mas eu mudei de idéia.  
SS: Você deveria avisar às pessoas antes de ficar mudando de idéia, isso é péssimo!  
GG: Sara!  
SS: Eu vou, tudo bem, mas e o caso?  
GG: O que tem?  
SS: Quem irá com o Warrick?  
GG: Ora, ele é grandinho, pode ir sozinho.

Sara bufou.

SS: Ok - e saiu da sala de convivência.

Grissom continuou por lá até que Catherine apareceu.

CW: E aí, tudo bem?  
GG: Tudo.  
CW: Tive a impressão de ver você e Sara discutindo.  
GG: Não estávamos discutindo, ela é que é teimosa, gosta de questionar minhas ordens.  
CW: Confessa... Você até que gosta disso, certo?  
GG: Como? - e abaixou os óculos até o meio do nariz.  
CW: Gosta de ser questionado, de argumentar até dizer chega.  
GG: Não estou entendendo onde você está querendo chegar.  
CW: Ai ai... esquece, Gil.  
GG: E como ficou o interrogatório daquele rapaz?  
CW: O Josh? Ah, ele é um péssimo mentiroso! Tentou nos enganar dizendo que não tinha nada com a garota, que nem havia encostado nela. Mas haviam digitais por toda a parte. E o sêmen encontrado na cama dela era dele. Ele não pôde continuar negando.  
GG: Até porque...  
GG e CW: As evidências não negam! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

E riram. Warrick e Nick chegaram naquele momento.

NS: Bom dia, chefe!  
WB: Bom dia, pessoal!  
GG: Bom dia a todos. Warrick, quero que você vá até a loja de armas verificar se eles têm do modelo da arma que foi encontrada na cena do crime.  
WB: Tá, mas pra quê?  
GG: Como pra quê?  
CW: Possivelmente o assassino comprou a arma nessa loja, Warrick.  
WB: Ok.  
G: E Nick, e a fibra encontrada?  
NS: Possivelmente de um casaco, só que revirei a casa toda e não o encontrei. Simplesmente sumiu!  
GG: Provavelmente do criminoso. E os sapatos?  
NS: Ah sim, batem com as pegadas encontradas.  
GG: Certo, então chamaremos o senhor Walter para depor. Ao que tudo indica, este vizinho tinha algum interesse na vítima. Nick, consiga um mandado de busca e apreensão na casa de Walter Kerrisson. Vá até lá com Warrick.  
NS: Ok.  
CW: Ah, eu vou rever o caso da garotinha Emilly, ok?  
GG: Ok.

Assim que Catherine saiu, Grissom não resistiu e foi até o escritório onde Sara estava escrevendo os relatórios.

GG: Sara? - disse olhando da porta, sem entrar.  
SS: Grissom? O que quer?  
GG: Ainda zangada?  
SS: Já estou acostumada, nem ligo mais.  
GG: Mas eu não briguei com você. Apenas ordenei um serviço a ser feito.  
SS: É o que estou fazendo nesse momento.  
GG: Quer conversar em casa?

Sara sorriu, do jeito que só ela sabia fazer. Era algo que encantava mais e mais Grissom, o homem antes tão fechado, agora experimentava ser um menino ao lado daquela mulher que tanto amava e que tanto lhe fazia bem. Descobriu que ser amado fazia muito bem à alma, ao corpo e ao coração. Já nem tinha mais as enxaquecas nem noites solitárias. Agora possuía alguém a lhe esperar em casa e um "cobertor de orelha"em sua cama. Grissom, observando sua amada dedicando-se ao trabalho e sorrindo daquela forma, agradecia aos céus por tê-la em sua vida. Embora tenha demorado quase uma eternidade (pelos cálculos de Sara foi quase isso) para ter coragem e se entregar a ela, valeu a pena a demora. Não pelo tempo que poderia ter estado com ela e não esteve, mas pela intensidade com que sua vida estava sendo conduzida ao estar com ela.

SS: Hei! Vai ficar aí parado? Não tem serviço não, senhor Grissom?

Grissom sorriu.

GG: Adoro quando você me questiona. Me arria as defesas... - e riu.

Sara sorriu. Grissom a deixou continuar trabalhando. Enquanto isso, Warrick estava na loja de armas.

WB: Warrick Brown, criminalística. Poderia me responder à algumas perguntas?  
DS: Claro - disse o dono da loja.  
WB: Seu nome, por favor.  
DS: David Sherman.  
WB: Senhor Sherman, encontramos esta nota fical numa casa onde ocorreu um crime. Supostamente, e eu tenho quase certeza, esta arma (Warrick mostrou a arma e a nota) foi comprada aqui. Reconhece a nota?DS: Deixe-me ver. Hum... sim, data de seis dias atrás. Eu não estava no dia, meu filho é quem estava trabalhando aqui.  
WB: E ele se encontra agora?  
DS: Ah sim, ele está nos fundos, no almoxarifado. Quer falar com ele?  
WB: Sim.  
DS: Só um minuto, por favor.  
WB: Ok.

Um minuto depois...

- Pois não, gostaria de falar comigo?  
WB: Sim. Sou Warrick Brown, da criminalística. Esta arma foi ocmprada aqui. A nota é desta loja. Você poderia me dizer quem a comprou?

O rapaz olhou a nota e disse:

- Bem, eu me lembro de um homem ter vindo procurando uma semi-automática. Lembro que sugeri esta, uma Glock 18, que é leve e de alta precisão.  
WB: E vocês vendem armas a qualquer um? Poderiam muito bem estar municiando bandidos!  
DS: De forma alguma. Para comprar arma, pelo menos na minha loja, é necessário possuir alvará de porte legal de arma, além de teste balístico.  
WB: E vocês possuem o endereço de seus clientes?  
DS: Não, não exigimos isso no ato da compra.  
WB: Poderia me descrever o sujeito que comprou esta arma?

O filho do dono da loja o fez, e a descrição batia exatamente com a característica do criminoso que estavam procurando. Cerca de 5 minutos depois, Warrick, satisfeito, saiu da loja. Foi quando o telefone tocou.

WB: Brown.  
NS: Sou eu, Nick.  
WB: Fala, cara.  
NS: Consegui um mandado de busca e apreensão para irmos à casa de Walter Kerrisson.  
WB: Hum, o cara da arma.  
NS: Exato.  
WB: Ok, eu te encontro lá.

Laboratório... Após fazer todos os relatórios, Sara suspirou aliviada. E sentiu uma leve tontura. "Fiquei tempo demais encarando estes papéis", pensou. Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Lá, novamente sentiu tontura e acabou desmaiando. Enquanto isso, Catherine e Grissom estavam na sala de DNA junto com Greg.

GG: E esse dna sai ou não sai, Greg?  
GS: Calma chefinho!

Grissom olhou pra ele sério.

GS: Er... foi mal. Bem, comparando as digitais, sim, eram da vítima e do suposto assassino. Mas eis que descubro uma terceira impressão digital. De quem?  
GG: De quem? Fala logo, Greg!  
GS: Do pai da moça.  
GG e CW: Do pai?!  
GS: Ahãm. Estranho né? Aliás, mais estranho ainda é que o sêmen encontrado misturado com fluidos vaginais não são do rapaz.  
GG: E de quem seria?  
GS: Tcharãm! Do pai!  
CW: Não é possível! Então ele se torna o nosso principal suspeito...  
GS: Ou ambos poderiam tê-la matado, sei lá.  
CW: Este caso está ficando cada vez mais complicado...

Logo após, Grissom e Catherine voltaram à sala de convivência. Nisso, Judy entrou.

J: Que bom que os encontrei.  
GG: O que houve, Judy?  
J: Encontrei a senhorita Sara desmaiada lá no banheiro.  
GG: A Sara?  
CW: Tem certeza? Quero dizer, como ela está?  
J: Bem, eu tentei reanimá-la, mas ela continuou inconsciente...

Grissom nem deixou a mulher terminar e foi apressado para o banheiro, seguido por Catherine.

GG: Sara!! - e correu a acudi-la - Responda-me! Acorde- por favor!

Catherine nem estranhou muito a reação desesperada de Grissom. Tinha quase certeza de que eles estavam juntos. Só esperava a confirmação vinda de um dos dois.

SS: Ãh? O que foi? - Sara acordava lentamente, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços de Grissom, que estava ajoelhado no chão.  
GG: Eu é que te pergunto: aconteceu alguma coisa pra você desmaiar desse jeito?  
SS: Só fiquei tonta, acho que tive vertigem, minha vista escureceu. Molhei o rosto pra ver se melhorava, mas aí só me lembro de desabar.  
CW: Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?  
SS: Só no café da manhã. Isso faz pelo menos 4 horas, acho.  
GG: O organismo humano não pode e não deve ficar mais que 3 horas sem estar alimentado. Você pode ter uma anemia por isso, e consequentemente outros problemas poderão aparecer. Anda, vá à lanchonete comer algo.  
SS: Tudo bem. Ah, eu terminei os relatórios, estão na mesa.  
GG: Depois eu vejo isso. Vá comer!

Algum tempo depois, Grissom, Cath, Sara e Greg estavam na sala de convivência. Estava tudo tranquilo, sem nenhum caso em andamento. Grissom queria fazer um comunicado e só esperava Warrick e Nick voltarem da rua para então fazê-lo.

CW: Mas onde se meteram esses dois que não voltaram?  
SS: Provavelmente o caso é meio complicado, Cath. Relaxa - disse Sara, folheando uma revista, sentada no sofá. - Logo logo ele estará aí - e sorriu.

Catherine fez-se de desentendida.

CW: Como?  
SS: As evidências não mentem, Cath. Você sabe a que me refiro.

As duas trocaram olhares. Sara, com um sorrisinho do tipo "eu sei de tudo", e Catherine meio sem jeito. Afinal, ela estava caída por Warrick, mas ficava na dúvida se deveria se arriscar. Ele estava solteiro, após um péssimo casamento, e às vezes parecia corresponder às suas sutis investidas, mas a dúvida permanecia no ar. O que ela não imaginava é que ele também tinha estes mesmos pensamentos com relação a ela. E os dois, se querendo, mantinham-se afastados um do outro, e o desejo, crescendo mais a cada dia.

GG: Que bom que vocês chegaram! Tenho excelentes notícias a todos! - Grissom olhou Nick e Warrick entrando na sala.  
GS: Boas notícias? Eu tô sonhando?  
GG: Não Greg, parece um sonho, mas não é. Creio que seja uma espécie de justiça. Afinal, trabalhamos duro aqui neste laboratório e com afinco nos casos, portanto...  
CW: Dá pra ser mais direto Gil? Aonde você quer chegar? - Catherine estava impacientemente ansiosa.  
WB: Concordo com você, Cath.

Grissom sorria e dava umas olhadinhas discretas a Sara, que o encarava fixamente.

GG: Bem, tenho duas coisas a lhes dizer. Primeiro: o prefeito irá investir pesado aqui no laboratório. Ele está muito satisfeito com os resultados das investigações, de casos que pareceriam impossíveis de serem solucionados, mas que, graças à maestria desta equipe extraordinária, todos foram 100% solucionados e os criminosos, presos. Isto fez com que ele percebesse o quão experientes e bons somos no que fazemos, incentivando-o a melhorar ainda mais o nosso ambiente de trabalho...

Greg o interrompeu.

GS: É isso o que você tinha de excelente notícia para nos dar?  
GG: Eu não sei se você me ouviu direito, Greg, mas eu disse duas notícias maravilhosas. E eu nem cheguei à primeira ainda. Estou apenas informando-lhes o que me foi passado, e diga-se de passagem, não deixa de ser uma ótima notícia também.  
CW: Então são 3 notícias boas.  
GG: Exato!  
WB: Prossiga, Grissom.  
GG: Obrigado. Sendo assim, ele quis nos recompensar pelos nossos esforços por todos esses anos. Nos enviou passagens aéreas com todas as despesas pagas para 4 dias em Fernando de Noronha.  
GS: Legal chefe, mas onde fica Fernando de Noronha?  
NS: Ow, você não estudou geografia na sua vida não? Fernando de Noronha fica no Brasil! Certo, Grissom?GG: Exatamente! E dizem que é um lugar fantástico, um paraíso, por assim dizer.  
CW: Então já adorei o lugar! - Cath deu uma risadinha.  
GG: Como não existem vôos diretos pra lá, faremos escala no Rio de Janeiro, depois iremos para o Recife e enfim, Fernando de Noronha.  
GS: Que viagem longa!  
WB: Ah cara, mas vale a pena. Imagine só as gatas deste lugar, devem ser lindas...

Greg sorriu. Warrick não percebeu o olhar fuzilador de Catherine pra cima dele. "Ficar paquerando outras na minha cara? Assim não dá! Poupe-me dessas gracinhas, senhor Brown", pensou ela.

CW: Ok Grissom, tudo muito bonito, mas e como vai ficar a equipe do noturno? Quero dizer, alguém vai ter que nos cobrir enquanto estivermos ausentes, certo?  
GG: Sim, Catherine, tudo isto já foi pensado também. O Ecklie ficou p. da vida, contudo ele teve que acatar as ordens do prefeito, temendo perder seu posto de "chefe". Uma parte da equipe do diurno e outra do intermediário estarão para resolver os nossos casos que porventura ficarem pendentes.  
SS: Só espero que eles se saiam tão bem quanto nós.  
NS: Minha querida Sara, isso é algo impossível de se acontecer. Eles sabem que os competentes e talentosos aqui somos nós. Não tem como competir.  
GG: O que nos distingue dos demais é a experiência e a dedicação ao trabalho, e não a falta de modéstia, Nick.

Nick ficou sem graça.

GG: Mas devo admitir que uma dose extra de competência faz toda a diferença.

Todos riram.

GG: Bem, ainda não terminei as novidades. Essa viagem é em 2 dias, portanto, temos um dia para deixarmos as malas prontas. A outra notícia que quero lhes dar é que quero todos vocês, mais Al e Brass, em minha casa amanhã para um almoço.

Todos se olharam surpresos. Grissom oferecendo almoço a todos em sua casa? Ele definitivamente ou não estava bem ou tinha algum segredo a revelar.

NS: Espere! Deixe eu captar a mensagem. Você está oferecendo um banquete para a gente?  
GG: Não é bem um banquete, Nick, é apenas uma reunião de amigos.  
CW: Há uma razão específica para esse almoço?  
GG: Você é danada, Cath. Sim, há. Contudo, somente amanhã vocês saberão.

Sara continuava quieta, impassível. Tinha uma leve intuição do que seria esta novidade que Grissom contaria.

WB: A que horas devemos estar lá?

Grissom fez um biquinho e depois disse:

GG: Por volta de meio-dia e meia está bom.  
WB: Ok.  
GG: Warrick e Nick, quero que me dêem as coordenadas do caso de vocês. Como foi na loja de armas?  
WB: Bem, o filho do dono reconheceu que vendeu a arma a um homem, e era a mesma arma encontrada na cena do crime.  
NS: Fomos até a casa dele e encontramos cápsulas de uma semi-automática, que bateram exatamente com as do chão na casa da vítima.  
GG: Ele foi preso?  
NS: Diante das evidências, não pôde negar. Ainda por cima encontramos maconha e um pó branco que acredito que seja cocaína. Mandei para a análise, o resultado deve estar chegando.  
GG: Muito bem.

As horas se passaram e logo o turno acabou. Sara e Grissom estavam a sós na sala dele.

SS: Bem, vou ao locker buscar a minha bolsa. Vai demorar muito a chegar em casa?  
GG: Não. Vou dar um espaço de pelo menos 10 minutos para que não nos vejam indo juntos.  
SS: Ok. Te vejo em casa então.

Grissom sorriu e Sara saiu da sala. Logo depois, Catherine entrou.

CW: Bem, estou pregada. Só quero um bom banho e dormir um pouco.  
GG: Faça isso, amanhã será um longo dia.  
CW: Gil, comigo você pode se abrir, não tem porque guardar segredo de mim, afinal, somos amigos há muitos anos. Ãh... esse almoço de amanhã tem a ver com a Sara, não tem?  
GG: Como assim?  
CW: Eu já te disse que não precisa guardar segredos de mim, sou sua amiga. Você vai assumir a Sara perante todos, certo?

Grissom sorriu.

GG: Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

Cath sorriu, sabendo que estava certa em suas suspeitas.

CW: Fico feliz pelo casal, afinal, gosto dos dois. Agora confesse pra mim: vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?  
GG: Bem, levando-se em conta que sempre amei Sara, desde a época de São Francisco, estamos juntos, juntos mesmo há uns 8 meses. Certamente estaríamos há mais tempo se eu não tivesse negado os meus sentimentos por ela por tantos anos.  
CW: Puxa... Pelo visto você está apaixonado por ela...  
GG: Correção: eu sempre estive. Sara é única, é especial, é delicada e bruta ao mesmo tempo. Ela é uma mulher de muitos contrastes, mas são exatamente esses contrastes que me encantam nela.  
CW: E Teri Miller e Heather?  
GG: O que têm?  
CW: Você sentiu algo por elas?  
GG: Não, foi apenas atração física. Coisa de pele, bem física mesmo. Com Sara não, nossa química é perfeita. Amor e prazer, pele e alma, coisas assim.  
CW: Ok, já ouvi o bastante. Vou pra casa ver a Lindsay. Nos vemos amanhã.  
GG: Ok.  
CW: Cuide-se!  
GG: Você também.

Mais uns minutos e Grissom foi embora. Ao chegar em casa, Sara lhe esperava sentada no sofá, ouvindo uma bela música. "Como ela está maravilhosa", pensou. Ela trajava uma camisola de seda azul royal, os cabelos ainda estavam molhados pelo banho, e sua pele emanava um perfume dos deuses.

GG: Cheguei muito tarde?  
SS: Chegou bem na hora - Sara lhe sorria maliciosamente.

Aproximou-se de Grissom e tocou seu fino e delicado nariz no dele. Ambos podiam sentir a respiração ofegante que os dois emitiam. Grissom a abraçou, deslizando as mãos naquela camisola suave. Ao apalpar as nádegas de Sara, percebeu que ela estava sem calcinha. Ele a olhou de sombrancelha levantada. Ela sorriu.

GG: Segundas intenções, querida? Ela se aproximou dele e disse baixinho em seu ouvido:  
SS: Segundas não. Terceiras!

E o beijou intensamente. Grissom, louco de desejo por sua mulher maravilhosa, jamais se negaria a entrar na dela. Deixou-se levar pelo momento de prazer e sedução o qual ela estava lhe proporcionando. Em poucos minutos sua calça jeans estava apertada para o membro extremamente enrijecido dentro da cueca. Sara o ajudou a tirar a calça, enquanto ele, apressadamente, desabotoava os botões da camisa. Logo após, Grissom retirou a camisola de Sara, revelando o belo corpo que a amada possuía. Uma visão do paraíso. Depois, tirou a cueca, única peça de roupa que estava criando barreiras para o desejo dos dois. Entre beijos e carícias, Grissom lentamente a conduzia para o chão, onde havia um macio tapete branco, como se fosse a pele de um urso polar. E ali, sedento de paixão, ele introduziu o membro dentro da mulher amada, que gemia de prazer. O encaixe dos corpos era perfeito, como se ambos tivessem sido gerados exatamente para ser um do outro. Grissom começou com movimentos devagar, sentindo o gosto dos beijos de Sara e também seus gemidos. Conforme o prazer ia aumentando, ele aumentou os movimentos e acelerou, proporcionando à amada muito prazer. Após gozarem juntos, os dois adormeceram abraçados. Porém, durante a noite, ainda se amariam mais e insaciavelmente, mas na cama, até a aurora iniciar-se.  
Grissom levantou-se bem cedo, para aproveitar o dia por mais tempo. Pôs seu roupão, e por um instante ficou admirando Sara dormindo nua, com os lençóis cobrindo-lhe da cintura pra baixo (ela dormia de bruços, profundamente), deixando expostas aquelas costas as quais ele adorava percorrer com as mãos. Deu um suspiro e foi tomar banho. Após vestir roupas limpas, aparar a barba e pentear os cabelos grisalhos, foi à cozinha preparar um belo café da manhã. Em seguida, voltou ao quarto para acordar Sara, ele precisava da ajuda dela para agilizar o almoço, afinal, em menos de 4 horas os amigos estariam lá. Mas ao chegar no quarto, deparou-se com Sara sentada na ponta da cama. Tinha uma expressão tensa no rosto.

GG: O que foi honey? Algum problema?  
SS: Ãh, eu... estou meio enjoada, é só isso. Mas logo vai passar.

Grissom, sentado ao lado dela, teve um click.

GG: Hum... e a quanto tempo você está sentindo esses enjôos? Ou hoje foi a primeira vez?  
SS: Não é todo dia, mas às vezes sinto isso.  
GG: Quero saber quando você começou a ter enjôos.

Sara o encarou. Sabia do que ele estava falando.

SS: É, eu sei aonde você quer chegar. Sim, há uma chance de eu estar grávida.  
GG: Bem, você completou o meu raciocínio. Estou querendo saber, porque não tenho usado camisinha. Você ainda está tomando pílula?  
SS: Sim, mas às vezes esqueço de tomar.  
GG: Então, pode ser que tenhamos um herdeiro. Tenho uma quase certeza disso.  
SS: Griss, se eu estiver grávida, como vai ficar?  
GG: Como assim?  
SS: Como vamos ficar, nós dois?  
GG: Honey, isso é algo maravilhosamente incrível! Seremos uma família, não vê? - ele colocava mechas de cabelo de Sara atrás da orelha dela. Sara sorriu aliviada.  
GG: Mas já estou achando que essa viagem não vai ser uma boa idéia. É longa, cansativa e você pode se sentir mal com facilidade.  
SS: Não vamos nem discutir isso porque faz tempo que não tiro umas boas férias. Além do mais, não temos certeza de nada ainda.  
GG: Mas eu tenho uma intuição que sim, querida. Faça um teste de farmácia. Se quiser, eu mesmo compro um hoje mesmo.  
SS: Fala sério, Griss...  
GG: Estou falando. Bem, precisamos tomar o nosso café da manhã, logo o pessoal estará aí.  
SS: Sim, patrão.

Grissom levantou a sombrancelha e Sara lhe sorriu malandramente, enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. Logo após o café, Grissom lavava a louça enquanto Sara separava e preparava os ingredientes do almoço. Decidiram fazer uma bela macarronada ao molho sugo, pene com mussarela e tomate cereja, batatas fritas e muita salada, é claro. Para beber, muito suco de laranja, morango, vinhos e cerveja (para os homens, mas Cath era chegada num chopp também). Como sobremesa, torta de maçã e donuts (porque todo americano que se preza adora isso!). Ao meio-dia e meia, Cath foi a primeira a chegar.

CW: Estava sentindo o cheirinho da comida lá de fora!  
SS: É por isso que você sempre reconhece os cheiros nas evidências!

As duas riram.

CW: Então você é o motivo deste almoço...

Sara riu. Grissom fez biquinho.

GG: Diria que parte da surpresa.  
CW: Como? Tem mais?  
SS: Ué, não estou sabendo...

Grissom riu.

GG: Sou um homem surpreendente!  
CW: Gil Grissom, o homem de mil e uma facetas!  
SS: A cada dia ele me surpreende mais.  
GG: E isso não é bom?

Naquele momento a campainha tocou.

GG: Vou atender. Cath, você se senta no sofá e Sara, vá para a cozinha, quando for o momento certo eu te chamo, ok?  
SS: Ok.

Sara voltou para a cozinha e Cath sentou-se no sofá. Grissom foi atender a porta: eram Greg, Brass e Al.

GG: Bom ver vocês!  
GS: O almoço já está pronto, chefinho?  
JB: Esfomeado!  
AR: Olá, Grissom!  
GG: Olá, Al. Por favor, entrem.  
JB: Que visita boa! Olá, Cath.  
CW: Olá Brass! Hei Greg, hei Al!  
GS: Tá uma gata, Cath... com todo o respeito.  
AR: Esse menino tá cada dia mais abusado!  
CW: Você disse bem, Al. É um menino!  
GS: Ahhh....  
GG: Com licença, preciso ir à cozinha ver como está a comida.  
JB: Precisa de ajuda?  
GG: Não, tudo bem, está tudo sob controle.

Grissom foi até à cozinha avisar Sara.

GG: Brass, Greg e Al chegaram.  
SS: Ah é?  
GG: Você pode permanecer aqui até o Nick e o Warrick chegarem? Gostaria de te apresentar quando todos estivessem aqui.  
SS: Sem problemas. Se alguém quiser água, por exemplo, venha você aqui e pegue, ok?  
GG: Ok. Mas faça o mínimo barulho possível para não suspeitarem de nada, tá?  
SS: Só espero que a Cath não me entregue.  
GG: Não se preocupe com isso. Ela é um túmulo!

A campainha novamente tocou. Eram Nick e Warrick.

GG: Finalmente!  
WB: O Nick leva meia hora pra andar na highway. Muito lerdo!  
NS: Opa! Peraí! Eu disse que o meu carro não estava lá essas coisas.  
WB: Não disse que era lerdo? Não podia levar o carro no mecânico?  
NS: Não tive tempo, amigo.  
WB: Sei...

Grissom se divertia ouvindo o besteirol de seus comandados.

WB: Beleza, pessoal?  
Todos: Beleza!  
NS: Tá faltando a Sara. Você a convidou, Grissom?  
GG: Sim, claro.  
GS: Ela já deve estar a caminho.

Cath teve de se segurar para não dar uma risadinha que lhe entregaria.

GG: Bom, o almoço está na mesa. Vamos?  
AR: Não vai esperar pela Sara?  
GG: A Sara já já aparece.

Na mesa...

NS: Ué, porque esta cadeira ao seu lado está vazia?

Warrick olhou para o amigo como se dissesse: "eu não acredito que você perguntou isso!"

JB: Partindo do pressuposto que Sara ainda não chegou, este lugar é o dela.

Grissom pediu a atenção de todos.

GG: Acho que vocês não devem estar entendendo porque chamei todos em minha casa para um almoço de confraternização.  
NS: Não mesmo.  
GG: Bem, eu queria apresentar a vocês a futura senhora Grissom.

Todos ficaram surpresos. Gil Grissom se casando? E quem seria a futura senhora Grissom?

GG: Só um minuto, por favor.

Ele saiu da sala de jantar e foi buscar Sara na cozinha. Enquanto isso, todos - exceto Catherine - tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo.

NS: Puxa vida, o Grissom de romance e nem para nos dizer nada!  
CW: O Gil sempre foi um homem extremamente reservado em sua vida particular. Ele não é do tipo que a exporia assim, sem mais nem menos.  
GS: Eu só sei que a comida tá cheirando muito bem!  
JB: Dá pra fazer o favor de segurar o estômago por um minuto?  
GS: Oras, eu tô com fome!  
WB: Corrigindo: você nasceu com fome!

Nick e Cath riram.

NS: Essa foi boa, cara!

Catherine evitava olhar para Warrick. Ele estava sentado à sua frente, lindo e cheiroso, e ela ali, sem saber o que dizer. Queria mesmo era que Grissom emprestasse seu quarto e assim o levaria até lá, apagando o fogo que consumia seu corpo. Foi quando Grissom apareceu na porta da sala de jantar. Sara estava escondida atrás da parede.

GG: Pessoal, quero lhes apresentar a razão deste almoço. Querida, por favor.

Sara apareceu na sala, fazendo com que os queixos caíssem até o chão. Além de ser uma surpresa inimaginável, ela estava linda, num vestido colorido bem solto, cabelos enrolados, presos com um ganchinho em cada lado, e sandálias rasteirinhas. E um sorriso do tamanho do mundo em seu rosto.

SS: Oi gente!  
NS: Então é ela! Bem que eu estava desconfiado...  
WB: Tô passado.  
GS: Eu mais ainda.  
CW: Eu também (Cath fingiu surpresa).  
JB: Parabéns Grissom e Sara, vocês merecem toda a felicidade do mundo.  
GG: Obrigado, Brass.

Catherine não resistiu e foi abraçar a amiga.

CW: Felicidades! Vocês dois merecem.  
SS: Obrigada.  
GG: Vamos comer?  
SS: Claro!

Após os cumprimentos, Grissom e Sara sentaram-se em suas cadeiras para dar início àquele apetitoso almoço.

NS: Nossa, vocês capricharam na escolha das comidas hein?  
GG: Tudo idéia de Sara.  
WB: Ai ai...  
SS: Calma, Warrick, não tem apenas salada. Fiz comida "comestível" também.

Todos riram.

WB: O meu medo era comer apenas aquelas porcarias que você chama de comida. Ah, fala sério, Sara, comida de vegetariano é muito sem sal. É só folha!  
SS: Warrick!  
WB: Foi mal, mas é o que eu penso...  
JB: Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, há quanto tempo vocês vêm escondendo esse relacionamento da gente?  
GG: Amigo Brass, tivemos várias razões para fazê-lo. Você sabe tanto quanto eu sobre o regimento interno, as normas absurdas que estão inseridas. Ecklie não teria dificuldades em querer prejudicar a mim e à Sara. Aliás, é o maior desejo dele que eu e ela deixemos o lab. Mas ele sabe da minha importância lá dentro, por isso não se atreve a fazer nada. Também não queria que vocês pensassem que eu poderia favorecê-la por ser minha namorada.  
SS: E isso nunca aconteceu.  
GG: Exatamente.  
NS: Eu sempre percebi uma tensão entre vocês, tinha lá minhas desconfianças, mas no fundo eu achava que era algo meio sem pé nem cabeça.  
GG: A única que sabia, pelo menos uma parte da história, era Catherine.  
WB: Peraí! Você só contou à Cath?  
CW: Warrick, Gil e eu somos amigos há muitos anos, temos confiança um no outro. Era justo que ele se abrisse primeiro a mim. Além do que, eu também só desconfiava, nunca tinha certeza de nada. Somente ontem é que ele abriu o jogo comigo, como ele está fazendo com todos aqui.  
GG: Exato. E prefiro que, por enquanto, este assunto fique apenas entre nós, ok?  
WB: Pode deixar.  
JB: Ok.  
AR: Bem, o romance de vocês pode até permanecer em segredo, mas e o outro segredo?  
GG: Qual segredo?  
AR: Amigo, sou legista mas não deixo de ser médico. Tenho observado Sara e vejo que ela não está bem - Al olhou pra ela -, ou estou enganado?

Sara e Grissom ficaram surpresos. Não imaginavam que alguém pudesse ter notado os sinais tão evidentes de gravidez.

GG: Aonde você quer chegar, Al?  
AR: Posso não estar muito certo disso, mas você pode estar grávida, Sara.

Todos olharam para Sara, que ficou surpresa com a dedução de Al.

GS: Ia esconder esse bebê da gente também, Grissom?

Grissom ignorou o comentário e disse:

GG: Bem Al, você é mesmo perspicaz. Também tenho notado esses sinais que Sara tem dado e, inclusive, antes de vocês chegarem, sugeri a ela fazer um teste de farmácia.  
CW: Não seria melhor fazer um teste Beta HCG? É 100% confiável.  
SS: Ai gente, eu vou o que ver o que farei. Por enquanto quero só comer.  
NS: Então comemos!

O almoço foi bem divertido. Todos comeram e ficaram saciados. Após a sobremesa, Catherine sugeriu algo para se divertir, como um jogo.

GS: Vale playstation?

Grissom e Sara o olharam estarrecidos.

SS: Não temos isso aqui em casa, Greg.  
NS: É, Greg, eles não têm criança em casa.  
WB: Ainda não.  
GS: Poderia ser detetive?  
JB: Tá de sacanagem comigo, moleque? Eu faço isso dia inteiro e na minha folga você quer me ver trabalhar? Nem pensar!  
GS: Mas é legal!  
JB: Me recuso a jogar este jogo.  
GG: O Brass está certo. Que tal assistirmos a um documentário? Tenho vários em dvd, são ótimos.  
CW: E do que se trata esses documentários?  
SS: Adivinha Cath... insetos!  
Todos: Ah não!  
GG: Ah, é bem divertido!  
SS: Menos, Griss.  
AR: Amigo, hoje é nossa folga. Pelo amor de Deus, deixe os insetos de lado por um dia, ok? Hoje eu quero me divertir.  
GG: Ok, fui vencido.

No fim, acabaram jogando monopólio. À certa altura, Sara começou a sentir enjôos. Cath percebeu e disse baixinho, ao pé do ouvido:

CW: Você está bem?  
SS: Enjôos.  
CW: Então o que o Al disse é verdade.

Sara levantou-se do sofá e correu até o banheiro.

GG: Sara!  
WB: O que deu nela?  
CW: Adivinha: ficou enjoada e correu para o banheiro.  
JB: É, acho que alguém aqui vai se tornar papai...

Grissom sorriu orgulhoso. Gerar um filho era algo que ele nem mais pensava em fazer, mas pensar que ele fez uma criança junto com a mulher que tanto amava era algo simplesmente indescritível.

CW: Você nem disfarça o seu contentamento...  
GG: E deveria? Pelo menos com os amigos eu me permito estar feliz.  
NS: Esse é o novo Grissom...

Sara saiu do banheiro e reapareceu na sala.

GG: Como está, querida? Sente-se melhor? - Grissom foi em direção à ela.  
SS: Sim, estou.  
GS: Você deve ver um médico, Sara.  
SS: Farei isso, mas agora estou melhor. Obrigada, Greg.

Catherine, que estava próxima à janela, olhou para o céu e reparou que ele estava totalmente nublado.

CW: Parece que vai cair uma tempestade daquelas...  
JB: Acho melhor eu ir andando, não pretendo chegar em casa ensopado.  
AR: Concordo com você.  
NS: Alguém aí quer carona?  
WB: Tô dentro.  
AR: Vou aceitar.  
SS: Ah gente, ainda é cedo!  
WB: Já deu uma olhadinha no céu, Sara? Vai cair o maior toró!  
CW: E a Lindsay está sozinha com uma amiguinha em casa. Preciso saber como elas estão.  
GG: Ligue daqui de casa mesmo.  
CW: Preciso ver com meus olhos como elas estão, se não estão deixando a casa de cabeça pra baixo.

Grissom e Sara riram.

CW: Pensa que ter filhos é fácil? Esperem só quando os seus vierem...  
SS: Mas se puxar ao pai e à mãe, serão crianças muito organizadas.  
GG: Ah, isso é verdade!  
CW: Bem, preciso ir. Tenho que terminar de arrumar as malas.  
NS: Só por curiosidade, Cath: quantas malas você pretende levar? - pergutou Nick, quase rindo.  
CW: Bem meu querido, como gosto de andar bem arrumada, preciso levar minhas melhores roupas. Pelo menos umas quatro, acho.  
GG: Cath, vamos ficar apenas 4 dias, e lá é uma ilha, não vamos a nenhum baile.  
CW: Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, Gil. Além disso, duvido que a Sara leve menos que 2 malas.

Grissom virou-se para Sara.

SS: Bem, eu também sou mulher, preciso andar bem arrumada.  
GG: Sara querida, você precisa andar bonita pra mim, não para os outros. Portanto, não vejo necessidade de levar o guarda-roupa inteiro.  
SS: Como você é exagerado!  
GG: Eu?!  
JB: Peraí, que história é essa de viagem? Eu não estou sabendo!  
AR: Nem eu.  
GG: Pois é, acabei esquecendo de lhes contar. O prefeito liberou verbas para investir no laboratório devido à diminuição considerável da criminalidade e, claro, pelos nossos esforços. Nos deu passagens de ida e volta para 4 dias em Fernando de Noronha.  
JB: Bem, creio que eu não esteja incluso nessa, e talvez Robbins também não.  
GG: Pelo contrário, vocês também irão. É que, durante o almoço, acabei esquecendo de lhes dar esa notícia.  
AR: E quando é o embarque?  
GG: Amanhã à tarde.  
AR: Por Deus, Grissom, só agora você me avisa? - Al ficou bravo - Como é que eu vou ter tempo de arrumar as minhas malas?  
GG: Mas nem Sara e eu fizemos as nossas ainda. Hoje à noite todos poderemos fazer isto. Além do mais, a viagem é somente à tarde.  
AR: Mas você não tem uma esposa grudenta e nervosa como a minha. Na hora em que eu mencionar esta viagem pra ela, é capaz de me pedir o divórcio. Ou me matar...  
GG: Relaxa, Al. Qualquer coisa, eu falo com ela pelo telefone.  
GG: Vai paquerar as gatinhas, Brass?  
JB: Olha o respeito, moleque! Eu te enquadro direitinho!

Assim que todos saíram, Grissom e Sara foram se deitar. Ele por detrás dela, abraçando-a e beijando seu pescoço.

GG: Honey?  
SS: Hum...  
GG: Será verdade?  
SS: O que?  
GG: Que aí dentro tem um bebezinho crescendo?  
SS: Ai Gil, eu sei lá. Pode ser. Mas também pode não ser. Porque a pergunta?  
GG: Minha intuição me diz. Quando fizemos amor e eu gozei, tive a impressão de que ali você ficaria grávida.  
SS: Nossa, mas transamos tantas vezes sem camisinha... Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que num determinado dia eu fiquei grávida?  
GG: Apenas uma intuição.  
SS: Sei...

Sara sorriu e acabou adormecendo. Com o temporal que estava assolando Las Vegas, Grissom também adormeceu, acordando cerca de 3 horas mais tarde, lembrando-se que ainda precisavam arrumar as malas.

GG: Sara! Acorda, amor. São 9 da noite.  
SS: Ãh? O que foi? - ela disse, dormindo.  
GG: Precisamos arrumar as malas.  
SS: Ok...

Grissom abriu sua parte do closet e foi separando tudo que precisaria: camisas, bermudas, cuecas, calças. Somente 2 ou 3 peças de cada, com exceção das cuecas, que levaria mais. Bem pouco, se comparando à Sara, que espalhou roupas pela cama e ainda assim permanecia indecisa quanto ao que levar.

GG: Querida, são apenas 4 dias. Não há necessidade de levar o closet inteiro.  
SS: Sim, mas quero levar umas roupinhas bonitas. Vai que tem alguma festa por lá, quem sabe?  
GG: Nós vamos fazer a festa por lá. E precisamos aproveitar bem a viagem, porque quando voltarmos, sinto que teremos trabalho em dobro.

Sara deu um suspiro.

SS: Nem me fale. Escuta, você pretende levar algum livro?  
GG: Claro! É a forma mais proveitosa de se passar o tempo. Pretendo ir lendo no avião. Aliás, comprei umas revistas novas sobre entomologia. Vou levá-las também. E você, o que vai levar?  
SS: Acho que só o meu mp3. Pus músicas novas nele, vou saborear cada música...  
GG: Você incluiu a nossa aí? - Grissom fez biquinho.  
SS: Evidentemente. - Sara sorriu gostoso pra ele.

Cerca de 40 minutos depois, as malas estavam prontas. Grissom fizera duas e Sara, três.

GG: Ainda acho que você está exagerando nas malas. Vai ter que despachar duas.  
SS: Sem problemas, honey.  
GG: O problema é que vamos fazer pelo menos três conexões antes de chegarmos a Noronha. É mais trabalho ter de ficar apanhando as malas nas esteiras a toda hora.  
SS: Mas eu sei de uma pessoa que vai levar muito mais do que eu.  
GG: Quem?  
SS: Oras, Cath! Ela é bem exagerada no quesito malas.  
GG: Acho que as mulheres em geral.  
SS: Sem essa! Nós apenas levamos mais coisas que os homens.  
GG: Fico imaginando as coisas que ela deve estar levando...  
SS: Coisas de mulher. Somente isso.

Depois do jantar, os dois ficaram assistindo a um filme no dvd e, claro, aproveitando para namorar. Entre beijos e abraços, assistiam "Um homem de família". Ao final do filme, Sara tinha os olhos marejados. Grissom cuidadosamente passava o seu dedo indicador por baixo deles, retirando as lágrimas que se formavam.

GG: Você é mesmo um enigma surpreendente, Sar! Em tantas situações de aspectos tão forte você se mostra mais forte ainda, e um simples filme te leva às lágrimas.  
SS: Às vezes algumas coisas me tocam. Sou humana, sabe?

Grissom bocejou.

SS: Com sono, honey?  
GG: Sim, estou cansado. Amanhã o dia será longo. Temos que estar no aeroporto às 15 horas.  
SS: Vamos dormir então.  
GG: Mas antes tenho algo muito importante a fazer.  
SS: E o que seria? - Sara o olhou maliciosamente.

Sem nada dizer, Grissom deslizou uma das mãos nas pernas de Sara, enquanto a outra se apoiava no sofá. Foi subindo com a mão até descobrir a minúscula calcinha que ela vestia. Para facilitar, Sara a retirou, levando seu amado Grissom ao delírio ao olhar aquele órgão o qual ele se deliciava em possuir todos os dias. Lentamente desamarrou a fita que prendia o roupão de seda, fixando os olhos nos belos seios da amada. Sorridente, Sara abriu as pernas, permitindo assim uma maior proximidade entre ela e Grissom que, completamente excitado, se desfez de seu roupão (estava sem cueca por baixo) e ficou por cima dela. Entre beijos ardentes e toques, ele a penetrou lentamente. O movimento começou devagar, mas, com o tesão à flor da pele, logo foi se alterando. Grissom foi ao céu quando explodiu de prazer dentro de Sara. Exaustos, adormeceram no sofá mesmo, só despertando pela manhã.  
Um pouco antes das 3 da tarde, Grissom e Sara já estavam no aeroporto.

GG: Cadê esse pessoal? Eu pedi que todos chegassem mais cedo, por causa das filas.  
SS: Calma querido, relaxa. Olha, lá vem o Al e o Brass.  
AR: Boa tarde a todos.  
GG e SS: Boa tarde, Al.  
JB: Bela tarde essa, não?  
SS: Levando-se em conta que estamos indo descansar, tá tudo muito lindo.  
AR: Onde estão todos?  
GG: É o que estou querendo saber. Gosto de pontualidade e nada de chegarem.

Sara avistou Greg, Nick e Warrick chegando juntos.

GS: Fala chefe! Preparado para a viagem?  
GG: Boa tarde pra você também, Greg. Pensei que não vinham mais.  
NS: Tá doido? E deixar de me divertir um pouco? De jeito nenhum!  
WB: A verdade é que só hoje de manhã fui arrumar as malas. Cheguei em casa pregado ontem.  
GG: Pelo visto só falta a Cath.  
GS: Deve estar se decidindo entre uma roupa e outra. Sabe como são as mulheres...  
SS: O que você disse, Greg? - Sara estava séria.  
GS: Quer dizer, menos você, Sarinha. Tenho certeza que vcoê não demora nem um pouco a se arrumar."Eu que o diga", pensou Grissom.

Naquele instante, Catherine apareceu, com o carrinho repleto de malas, e pedindo licença às pessoas.

CW: Oi gente! Estou muito atrasada?  
SS: Finalmente, hein Cath? Estávamos quase indo sem você...  
CW: Muito engraçadinha você, Sara! - e sorriu.  
GG: Por que se atrasou, Cath?  
CW: Lindsay ia para a casa da avó, e na hora de sair, descobri que meu carro estava com defeito. E pra variar, o táxi que peguei pegou congestionamento na highway...  
NS: Espero que isso não tenha estragado o seu dia...  
CW: Mas nada iria estragar o meu dia! Estou animadíssima pra conhecer essa ilha!  
WB: Ãh, desculpe a curiosidade, mas... Pra quê isso tudo de mala, Cath?  
CW: Bem, gosto de andar elegante, e sempre trago minhas melhores roupas, sapatos e acessórios. Ah, claro, essa mala aqui (ela apontou), é só para as minhas lingeries... (provocou)

Warrick ficou excitado por dentro ao ouvir aquilo.

GS: Lingerie? Você me mostra alguma, Cath?  
CW: Quando você tiver idade, vou pensar, ok?

Todos riram.

GG: Bem, vamos fazer o check in. Devo lembrar que faremos uma escala em Miami antes de irmos para o Brasil.  
GS: Ah, não acredito! Mais aviões?  
NS: O Grissom está querendo dizer que não há vôos diretos daqui para o Brasil, daí termos que pegar outro avião em Miami. É isso mesmo, Grissom?  
GG: Exatamente.

Grissom e Sara foram na frente, o restante um pouco mais atrás. depois de todos os procedimentos feitos, logo após a chamada de embarque, todos foram para o avião. Grissom e Sara, evidentemente sentaram-se juntos, Al e Brass, Nick e Greg e Warrick e Catherine em suas poltronas, lado a lado. Como estava um pouco cansada, Sara dormiu boa parte da viagem; Grissom ficou lendo uma de suas revistas de entomologia, Nick, enchendo o saco de Greg e vice-versa, Brass lendo seu livro da Agatha Christie, Al assistindo um filme com fones de ouvido e Warrick e Cath, ambos um pouco sem jeito um com o outro. Ela fingia estar lendo uma revista de moda, e ele, jogando seu game de bolso. Vez ou outra ele a comia com os olhos.  
Horas depois, desembarcaram em Miami. Cath aproveitou que fazia algum tempo que não passava por lá e foi fazer umas compras, junto com Sara. Os homens se entreteram nas lojas de eletrônicos e dvds. Grissom comprou alguns novos títulos para a sua vasta coleção, para assistir com Sara em suas horas de folga. Às 11 da noite embarcaram para o Brasil, chegando ao Rio pela manhã. Cerca de uma hora depois embaracaram para o Recife, de onde embarcaram para Fernando de Noronha em um transatlântico.  
Após deixarem as bagagens nos quartos, a trupe resolveu andar pelo navio para fazer o "reconhecimento do local". Foram até o convés para ver a bela paisagem do mar azul cristalino da costa pernambucana. Sara é quem estava sofrendo. Com o balançar do navio, seus enjôos ficaram mais fortes.

GG: Quer se sentar? Acho que não é uma boa idéia você ficar aqui, está enjoada.  
SS: Tudo bem.

Grissom levou Sara para o piano bar, onde os dois se sentaram, ao som de uma bela canção tocada magistralmente pelo pianista.

GG: Sente-se melhor, querida?  
SS: Sim, já vai passar. Foi o balanço do navio que aflorou meu enjôo.  
GG: É natural, você está grávida.  
SS: Griss, não fiz o exame ainda.  
GG: Mas sei que está. Há quanto tempo sua menstruação não vem?  
SS: Acho que um mês, mais ou menos.  
GG: Se não me engano, foi na época em que o bairro inteiro ficou sem luz.  
SS: Porque você acha isso?  
GG: Eu não acho, tenho certeza. Lembra que a gente ia fazer amor, eu senti um líquido quente nas suas pernas, e quando você foi ver era sangue?  
SS: Ah!!! Por favor, Griss, nem me lembre do vexame...  
GG: Mas depois daquele dia você não menstruou mais. Nem teve tpm... - Grissom riu.  
SS: Ai ai, Grissom...

Enquanto isso, Catherine admirava a imensidão do mar azul, e o vento balançava seus cabelos loiros. Usava um óculos escuro para proteger seus sensíveis olhos azuis. Warrick a observava com excitamento e ternura. Aproximou-se dela como quem não quer nada.

WB: Bela vista né?  
CW: Adoro o mar. É maravilhoso!  
WB: Cath, eu... sabe... queria levar um papo sério contigo.

Cath se assustou, e virou-se para Warrick.

CW: Como assim?  
WB: Será que podemos conversar em particular? - ele percebeu que Nick e Greg espichavam o pescoço, tentando pescar a conversa.  
CW: Pode ser.

Enquanto Greg e Nick ficavam observando o movimento - feminino, diga-se de passagem - e Brass e Al conversavam no convés, ambos bem acomodados em cadeiras confortáveis, Warrick foi com Catherine até o piano bar. Eles não viram que Grissom e Sara estavam lá também. Após sentarem-se em um lugar mais reservado, Warrick começou a falar:

WB: Eu... queria falar sério com você, Cath.  
CW: Pode falar, sou toda ouvidos - ela pôs os óculos na cabeça.  
WB: Na verdade, eu nem sei como começar... a questão é que é muito difícil para mim. Sei lá como você vai reagir...  
CW: Se não experimentar, como vai saber? Tente!  
WB: Cath, já tem algum tempo, na verdade, alguns anos, que sinto uma coisa por você. É algo especial e com o tempo isso foi crescendo...

Catherine escutava a confissão de Warrick admirada e surpresa.

WB: Você é uma mulher linda, cheirosa, inteligente, ten todas as qualidades que sempre procurei em uma mulher. Achei que podia um dia chegar a ter algo contigo, mas acho que um homem como eu não lhe agradaria.  
CW: Como você pode ter certeza disso?  
WB: Veja bem, sou pobre, negro, já tive vícios...  
CW: ... Tem um grande coração, é amigo e um excelente CSI - ela o interrompeu.  
WB: Sou apenas mais um dentre todos - ele estava um pouco sem jeito.

Catherine olhou para Warrick animada. Ela jamais esperava algo assim vindo dele, e, já que ele tomou a iniciativa e se declarou, iria aproveitar a oportunidade.

CW: Fico feliz que você tenha aberto seu coração pra mim. Na verdade, há tanto tempo venho esperando por isso, você nem imagina...

Warrick ficou surpreso. Catherine a fim dele também?

WB: Como assim? Catherine, você está querendo dizer que... também está a fim de mim?

Cath sorriu.

CW: Foi o que eu quis dizer, né?

Warrick abriu o sorriso. E permitiu-se tocar as mãos daquela mulher maravilhosa.

WB: Se eu tivesse sabido disso antes... nem teria me arriscado a casar.  
CW: Eu achava que você jamais me daria bola, por isso fiquei na minha.  
EB: Eu pensava a mesma coisa em relação a você.  
CW: Somos dois cabeças duras, não? - Cath riu.  
WB: O importante é que estamos aqui, juntos. Quero ficar com você, Catherine Willows.  
CW: Oh Warrick... - ela sorriu.

De onde estavam, Sara e Grissom puderam ver a cena que se desenrolava entre Warrick e Cath.

GG: Você viu o que eu vi?  
SS: O quê?  
GG: Parece que o Warrick e a Cath estão se declarando um ao outro, ou coisa do tipo.  
SS: Ué, e daí?  
GG: Apenas não imaginava que isso pudesse acontecer, e bem diante dos meus olhos.  
SS: Ah, relaxa, Griss! Eles são adultos e bem-resolvidos. Se eles se gostam, fazem muito bem em querer ficar junto. Não foi assim com a gente?  
GG: Só espero que o Ecklie não tome conhecimento dos romances existentes no lab. Ele poderia vir a nos prejudicar por isso. Sabe que ele é doido para acabar com a minha reputação.  
SS: Ele não fará nada porque sabe que, se você sair de lá, eu e todos iremos juntos. E somos a melhor equipe de CSI dos Estados Unidos. Portanto, o prefeito jamais permitiria perder o famoso GIlbert Grissom. Tanto é que estamos aqui hoje por causa dele - Sara deu uma piscadinha.

Uma voz no alto-falante vinda da cabine de comando dizia para todos se prepararem para o desembarque, que seria em 15 minutos.

GG: Temos que buscar nossas bagagens nos quartos. Cadê os outros?  
SS: Olha lá o Warrick e a Cath.

Grissom fez um sinal com a mão para que os dois se aproximassem.

WB: O que foi?  
GG: Você ouviu o alto-falante tão bem quanto eu, Warrick. Em 15 minutos iremos desembarcar. Precisamos encontrar os outros para irmos aos quartos buscar nossas bagagens.  
WB: E...  
GG: Procure-os, Warrick!

Enquanto se afastava, Warrick pensou: "Até aqui ele quer mandar. Que saco isso!" Sara olhou para Catherine e sorriu. Ficou feliz por ver que a amiga estava se entendendo com o seu amor. Depois que todos se reuniram, foram aos aposentos buscar as bagagens. No desembarque, haviam vários guias para cada grupo de 20 pessoas. Eles falavam em português e em inglês para os turistas estrangeiros. No caso, eles. Antes de serem levados para os hotéis ou pousadas, teriam que pagar a TPA (taxa de proteção ambiental), algo obrigatório para os turistas.

GS: Mal cheguei e já estou vendo o meu dinheiro indo embora... Isso não é justo!  
GG: De que forma eles vão conseguir preservar este paraíso? É necessário, lembre-se disso.

O guia que estava encabeçando o grupo de 20 pessoas que incluía a trupe de Las Vegas começou a falar, primeiro em português e depois em inglês:

ZL: Boa noite a todos, meu nome é Zé Luís. Estou encarregado de guiá-los até seus respectivos hotéis e pousadas. Como vocês já sabem, a quantia que tiveram que desembolsar é para a taxa de proteção ambiental. Nós cuidamos disso tudo e esperamos que vocês, turistas, façam o mesmo. É veementemente proibido acampar nas praias, tal como pescar sem autorização e acender fogueiras. Atenção para o mar: quem for nadar, fique atento à bandeira de alerta para a presença de tubarões. Onde estiver uma bandeira vermelha, normalmente nas pedras, não ultrapassá-la, ok? A maré está baixa nesta época, portanto, vocês vão gostar de andar metros e metros com a água azul cristalina batendo apenas no máximo até os joelhos.  
Quando forem fazer caminhadas nas trilhas, não se esqueçam de usar tênis, roupas leves, bonés, óculos escuros, protetor solar, além de levar água consigo. Turistas estrangeiros que precisarem trocar dinheiro, há caixas internacionais nas pousadas e hotéis. Aqui não se utiliza cheque ou cartão de crédito. Sào algumas dicas que damos aos turistas assim que chegam. Espero que vocês possam aproveitar bem a sua estadia em nossa ilha.

Cada grupo de 20 pessoas foi de micro-ônibus para seus respectivos hotéis e pousadas. Já era noite na ilha quando a turma chegou à pousada.

GG: Por gentileza, você fala inglês?  
RP (recepcionista da pousada): Sim.  
GG: Meu nome é Gilbert Grissom, tenho reservas em meu nome.  
RP: Ok, deixe-me ver - a moça estava checando no computador - Senhor, poderia me emprestar seu documento de identificação?  
GG: Pois não.

Grissom entregou à recepcionista seu crachá da LVPD.

RP: O senhor é da polícia?  
GG: Investigador forense, na verdade. E entomologista também.  
RP: Ok. Aqui estão as chaves, senhor Grissom. Quatro quartos com duas camas de solteiro, sendo um com cama de casal, que é o 102.  
GG: Obrigado.

Grissom pegou as chaves e seu crachá e se afastou com o grupo, para fazer a distribuição das chaves.

GG: Quarto 102, eu e Sara.  
GS: Por que justo você ficou com esse quarto, Grissom?  
SS: Por que nós somos ums casal, não vê, Greg?  
NS: Vê se te manca, cara! - Nick deu um tapinha na testa de Greg, rindo.  
GG: Continuando, quarto 101, Catherine e Warrick.

Catherine e Warrick se olharam surpresos.

GG: Algum problema em ficarem no mesmo quarto?  
CW: Ãh... não... tudo bem, Gil.  
WB: Por mim, tudo bem.  
GG: Ótimo! Nick e Greg...  
NS: Essa não! - Nick interrompeu.  
GG: O que foi, Nick?  
NS: Vou ter que ficar aturando o Greg na minha cola até aqui? - disse, fingindo desânimo.  
GS: Se preferir, posso ficar com o Brass...  
JB: De jeito nenhum! Não quero ficar doido na minha folga. Quero ficar com o Al.  
GG: Você não tem opção, Nick.  
CW: É só fazer de conta que não é com você.  
GS: Obrigado por vocês gostarem de mim...  
NS: Ei cara, estava brincando!  
GG: Bom, ainda são 7 da noite. Alguém vai querer descer pra jantar?  
Todos: É claro!  
GG: Ótimo! Vamos subir, guardar nossas coisas, tomar um banho e depois nos encontramos no restaurante da pousada, ok?

Todos subiram para seus quartos a fim de tomar um banho para relaxar.

GG: Estou cansado à beça. Essa viagem foi muito longa.  
SS: Nem me fale! Meus pés estão doendo!  
GG: Aceitaria uma massagem? - Grissom levantou uma sombrancelha e fez biquinho.  
SS: Só se for com muito carinho...  
GG: Então considere-se realizada!

Sara deitou-se na cama e Grissom retirou-lhe as sandálias. Com muito cuidado e carinho, começou a massageá-los. Enquanto isso, em outro quarto...

WB: Sabe Cath, nem estou com tanta fome assim - disse Warrick, deixando as malas dentro do armário.  
CW: Porque não? - Cath retirava algumas roupas da mala e colocava na cama.

Warrick a olhou maliciosamente.

WB: Sua companhia me faz muito bem...  
CW: Tá, mas e porque você não está com tanta fome assim?  
WB: Quer mesmo saber?

Ele se aproximou de Cath e, com as grandes mãos por entre os cabelos loiros dela, a beijou profundamente. Apaixonada, Cath se entregou a Warrick sem pensar duas vezes. Deitou-se na cama e empurrou a mala para o chão. Warrick, lentamente, beijava cada parte do corpo branquinho dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

WB: É isso que você quer ou devo parar? Se não estiver preparada ainda eu vou entender.  
CW: Eu quero ter você em mim agora, Warrick Brown! Já! E isso é uma ordem!  
WB: Como quiser, patroa!

E, tomado pelo desejo e pela paixão, Warrick foi despindo cada peça de roupa de sua loira amada. Ficou extasiado ao vê-la nua.

WB: Meu Deus, Cath, como você é maravilhosa!  
CW: Ai Warrick, pára com esses elogios baratos e vem pra mim!

Warrick sorriu e tirou a roupa para Cath. Ela deu uma risadinha.

WB: O que foi, sou tão feio assim?  
CW: De jeito algum, você é lindo! Estou surpresa de ver algo tão... grande!

Warrick riu. Sabia que era bem dotado, mas ficava tímido com elogios ao seu "documento".

WB: Quer ver como ele funciona?  
CW: Agora!  
WB: Só um momento.

Warrick pegou sua carteira que estava no bolso de trás de sua calça jeans e apanhou um preservativo. Depois de colocá-lo, foi para Cath e os doisse amaram feito dois adolescentes descobrindo o sexo. Mas era algo simplesmente indescritível, tamanho fogo vindo dos dois. Parecia que ambos não transavam há anos. Depois de gozarem, os dois ficaram sentindo a respiração ofegante um do outro. Warrick, ainda encima de Cath, cheirava o pescoço dela para absorver o delicioso perfume da pele dela. Ela, por sua vez, sorria feito uma mocinha, de tão feliz. Quando ele retirou seu órgão de dentro dela...

WB: Oh man!  
CW: O que foi, Warrick?  
WB: Acredita que a camisinha estourou?  
CW: Como? - Cath arregalou os olhos.  
WB: Veja você mesma - Warrick mostrou o preservativo vazio e rasgado.

Cath sentou-se rapidamente na cama.

CW: Como foi que isso aconteceu?  
WB: Não sei, acho que me empolguei demais.

Cath levantou-se da cama nervosa.

CW: Warrick, não vai me dizer que você...  
WB: Eu gozei, se é isso que você quer saber. Como não iria gozar, com uma mulher maravilhosa e gostosa como você?

Ele foi até ela e a abraçou, vendo o quanto Cath estava aflita.

WB: Mas não estou entendendo. Porque você ficou assim por causa do preservativo?  
CW: Warrick, eu tenho lá meus 40 anos mas ainda menstruo, ovulo, enfim, posso reproduzir, entendeu? Você imagina se eu fico grávida, como é que vão ser as coisas?

Warrick segurou os ombros de Cath e a olhou.

WB: Não vai mudar em nada o que eu sinto por você. Aliás, eu iria adorar se você me dissesse que estava esperando um filho meu.

CW: Não tenho mais idade nem paciência pra ficar acordada a noite inteira cuidando de um bebê. Você ainda é jovem, tem fôlego, mas eu já tenho uma filha de 16 anos.  
WB: Cath, se vamos ficar juntos, precisamos aprender a fazer as coisas juntos. Se você ficou grávida, eu vou estar ao seu lado, quer queira ou não. E o que os outros vão pensar não me importa. Anda, relaxa e vamos tomar um banho. Ter você nos meus braços abriu meu apetite e estou com muita fome.

Catherine riu e seguiu para o banheiro com Warrick. Enquanto isso, no restaurante...

NS: Onde será que estão Warrick e Cath?  
GS: Você pergunta isso pra mim?  
JB: Vocês dois, deixem de ser intrometidos!  
GS: Eu não disse nada, Brass!  
JB: Eu te conheço, Greg.  
AR: Deixem que os vivos vivam sua vida.  
JB: Filosofando, Robbins?  
NS: Frase mórbida, Al.  
GS: Ele me assusta...

Naquele momento, Grissom chegou com Sara, de mãos dadas, como um bom casal. Ele, vestido despojadamente, com camisa florida, bermuda jeans e tênis branco; ela, linda num vestido colorido solto, sandálias baixas, os cabelos cheios e enroladinhos, do jeito que Grissom gostava.

JB: Demoraram, hein? Achei que não viriam mais comer.  
GG: Sara estava com dores no pé, então eu precisei fazer massagens.

Nick e Greg se olharam sorrindo.

SS: Onde estão Cath e Warrick?  
NS: Já nos fizemos a mesma pergunta. Parece que eles estão se produzindo.  
GS: Só se for pra eles mesmos!

Nick e Greg riram.

AR: Olha eles vindo!

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com o que viram: Warrick e Catherine juntos, de mãos dadas. O cabelo molhado dela os denunciou.

GS: Eu tô vendo o que eu tô vendo?  
NS: Pode crer, não é imaginação.  
SS: Demoraram, hein?  
CW: Estava me arrumando. Sabe como é né? - Cath não disfarçava sua felicidade.  
GG: Desde quando vocês estão juntos? - Grissom levantou a sombrancelha.  
WB: Desde hoje.  
NS: Você tá de sacanagem comigo, Warrick? Parece que vocês estão juntos há muitos anos!  
CW: É uma longa história...  
WB: Mas já que todos estão aqui, vou dizer: Cath e eu nos entendemos e estamos juntos. E pretendemos ficar juntos para sempre.  
NS e GS: Ooohh!!!  
AR: Parabéns Warrick e Catherine, fico muito feliz por vocês.  
JB: Vocês merecem.  
GG: Então façamos um brinde - Grissom ficou de pé.

Grissom chamou o garçom e pediu vinho para todos, menos Sara, que preferiu um suco de abacaxi.

GG: À nossa amizade sincera e indestrutível.  
GS: À Cath e à Sara.

Todos olharam para Greg.

GS: Ué, as duas mulheres mais lindas de Las Vegas!

Cath e Sara sorriram.

CW: Obrigada, Greg, ganhei a noite.  
SS: Valeu, Greg.  
NS: À nossa equipe fantástica.  
WB: À minha deusa loira.  
JB: Será que teremos casório duplo no lab?

Todos riram.

CW: Ao meu amor, um homem fantástico e que me encanta a todo momento - Cath sorria de orelha a orelha.

GG: Bem, eu quis brindar a nossa amizade, mas não posso me esquecer de celebrar a vida que eu tenho ao lado desta linda mulher que está ao meu lado - Grissom mostrou Sara com as mãos - Sou um homem de sorte, devo admitir. Precisei levar algumas pancadas da vida pra perceber que minha verdadeira vida estava com ela.

Grissom virou-se para Sara, que se levantou.

GG: Obrigado por me fazer um homem melhor a cada dia. Obrigado por você existir. Obrigado por você me amar, honey - e a beijou delicadamente.

Os amigos na mesa aplaudiram. Ao se separar de Grissom, Sara não continha as lágrimas.

SS: Bem, eu também quero celebrar algo com vocês. Da mesma forma que Grissom se encontrou em mim, eu me encontrei nele. E como vocês sabem, para a família ficar completa, necessita de filhos. E aqui celebro com vocês o fruto do nosso amor... - Sara pôs a mão na barriga.  
GG: Sar...  
SS: Foi por isso que eu demorei no banheiro. Tinha comprado um teste de farmácia esta semana e trouxe. Fiz e deu positivo.

Todos comemoraram a notícia.

CW: Que coisa boa, Gil e Sara, estou emocionada! - Cath llimpava os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Grissom não encontrava palavras para descrever o que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo da boca de sua amada. Tocou o rosto de Sara com as duas mãos e, testa a testa, fechou os olhos, dizendo:

GG: Muito obrigado, querida. Amo você, e muito.

Os dois se beijaram profundamente. Brass, Nick e Greg acharam graça. Al, Cath e Warrick apenas sorriram. Alguns hóspedes que estavam no restaurante também presenciaram a cena.

GG: Bem, só falta você, Al. O que vai celebrar conosco?  
AR: Amigo, depois dessas declarações todas, o que quer que eu diga?  
SS: Ah, diga alguma coisa, Al!  
AR: Então, que celebremos a vida. Lido diariamente com a morte, mas ainda prefiro a vida. E que essa criança que está em sua barriga, Sara, tenha muita saúde e alegria na vida.  
SS: Valeu, Al.

Depois do jantar, todos comeram sobremesas. No fim...

GG: Vou dar uma volta na praia com Sara. Alguém quer vir conosco?  
AR: Vou deixar pra amanhã. Estou cansado demais. Vou pro meu quarto.  
JB: Vou com você, Robbins. Também estou cansado.  
GG: Greg e Nick?  
NS: Ãh, nós vamos ficar aqui na pousada. Vou conhecer o local melhor.  
GS: É.  
GG: Warrick e Catherine?  
WB: Vamos até um salão aqui perto, eu vi assim que chegamos. Quero conhecer o tipo de música daqui.  
CW: É, eu quero dançar um pouquinho.  
GG: Ok. Boa noite a todos então.

Grissom saiu de mãos dadas com Sara. A noite estava linda, um vento fresco e um céu azul royal, repleto de estrelas, como se fossem pedacinhos de diamantes. Ele abraçava a amada por trás, ambos observando o movimento das ondas do mar, extasiados com a beleza do lugar. Sara olhou para a areia perto das ondas e viu uma pequena estrela-do-mar. Aproximou-se para conferir.

SS: Não é uma estrela-do-mar?  
GG: É sim. Você já ouviu falar na lenda da estrela-do-mar?  
SS: Não.  
GG: Vamos caminhar que eu te conto.

De mãos dadas, os dois iam caminhando devagar.

GG: Dizem que o céu era um lugar cheinho de estrelas, que só conheciam a noite e a lua. Uma delas, curiosa, queria ver o astro-rei. Muito esperta, a estrelinha se escondeu numa nuvem, para observar o sol sem que ele percebesse que ela estava lá durante o dia. Mas o vento levou a nuvem e o sol acabou condenando a estrela curiosa a viver no fundo do mar. Mal sabia ele que a estrelinha agora poderia ver a noite e o dia. É assim que nasceu a estrela-do-mar, conta a lenda.  
SS: Que gracinha de história! Ótima para contar pro nosso filho.

Grissom sorriu.

GG: Mas na verdade, a estrela-do-mar surgiu na pré-história. E no mar. Existe uma variedade enorme de estrelas-do-mar. Os cientistas já localizaram perto de 2 mil espécies no planeta. A maior delas é a Pycnopodia Helianthoides. Ela atinge até 80 centímetros. Vive na praia e no fundo do mar. Algumas estão numa profundidade abaixo de 10 mil metros. Embora se movimente lentamente, quando adulta, nossa amiga estrela não depende de ninguém, é um ser livre.  
SS: Uau! Porque será que eu não me espanto com os seus conhecimentos?  
GG: Honey, isto é apenas estudo, como biólogo que sou. Se você também ler, vai aprender sobre as coisas.  
SS: Tá certo...

Enquanto isso, no salão de festa, Warrick e Cath dançavam um forró bem animados. Mas antes de fazerem isso, eles observaram as pessoas dançando, não queriam fazer muito feio. Catherine chamava a atenção pelos traços de estrangeira, era a única loira dali, e assim os homens a observavam atentamente. Warrick também chamava a atenção, pelo belo porte e pelos lindos olhos verdes - principalmente das mulheres. Mas os dois, juntos, nem prestavam atenção no olhares pra cima deles, queriam se esbaldar. À certa altura, Cath ficou cansada.

CW: Estou exausta, Warrick. Vamos voltar?  
WB: Claro, como você quiser.

Depois de pagar as bebidas que consumiram, os dois voltaram para a pousada. Bem tarde da noite, todos já estavam em seus quartos. Cath e Warrick estavam tão "animadinhos"que não perceberam que as pessoas já estavam dormindo, e andaram pelo corredor rindo em tom um pouco mais alto. Entararm em seu quarto e trancaram a porta. A noite prometia...  
Na manhã seguinte, os amigos se reuniram na mesinha perto da piscina para tomar café da manhã. Os primeiros a aparecer foram Al e Brass. Al parecia um surfista, blusão florido, bermuda comprida, chinelos e um boné. Brass também estava despojado, porém mais discreto. Logo em seguida apareceram Nick e Greg.

NS: Bom dia, pessoal!  
AR: Bom dia.  
JB: Bom dia.  
GS: E aí gente, beleza? Prontos para um mergulho?  
JB: A essa hora, tá maluco? A água tá gelada!  
GS: Mas o sol já vai esquentar mais, você vai ver.  
AR: Grissom e Sara?  
NS: No quarto ainda. A noite deve ter sido longa...

Nick e Greg riram. Foi quando viram chegar perto da piscina duas jovens muito atraentes. Elas se sentaram na cadeira e foram tirando as peças de roupa, ficando só de biquíni. Os dois rapazes ficaram extasiados com o que viram.

GS: Nossa, duas tremendas gatas, não?  
NS: Com certeza. Este lugar ficou mais interessante ainda. Quer dar um mergulho na piscina?  
GS: Só se for agora!

Assim que os dois pularam na piscina, Al comentou:

AR: Esses jovens...  
JB: O que eles não fazem pra chamar a atenção de alguma mulher...

E os dois sorriram. Logo em seguida chegaram Grissom, Sara, Catherine e Warrick.

CW: Bela manhã, não?  
JB: O dia promete ser muito bom.  
GG: Cadê o Nick e o Greg?  
AR: Dá uma espiada na piscina.

Grissom virou-se e viu os dois cheios de energia, no maior chamego com as duas moças. Sara não pôde conter-se.

SS: Será que eles já arranjaram companhia por aqui?  
CW: Parecem bem animados!  
WB: Também, esses dois estão sempre na seca...  
SS: Vamos nos sentar.

A mesa era redonda, com lugar para 8 pessoas, o número exato de pessoas do grupo.

GG: Pelo visto vocês já fizeram seus pedidos - Grissom olhou para os copos de Al e Brass.  
JB: Estava com bastante fome, não pude esperar.  
AL: Eu só pedi um suco, vou comer ainda.

Sara e Catherine sentaram-se uma do lado da outra.  
CW: Quero falar com você depois do café - disse Cath baixinho.  
SS: Ok.

Nick e Greg aproximaram-se do grupo com as duas garotas.

NS: Pessoal, queremos apresentar a vocês nossas novas amigas. Esta aqui é a Marcela Carra, de São Paulo. Todos: Olá Marcela!  
MC: Oi gente!  
GS: E esta aqui é a Juliana Silva, também de São Paulo. As duas são amigas.  
Todos: Olá.  
JS: Oi.

Marcela e Juliana eram duas garotas muito bonitas. A primeira era branca, de cabelos castanhos, compridos, e um belo par de olhos verdes feito esmeralda; a segunda era mais baixinha, mas também era muito bonita, morena de olhos e cabelos castanhos, também compridos.

NS: Bom, já que não vai ter lugar para as duas aqui, nós vamos sentar com elas em outra mesa, ok?  
GG: Tem certeza disso?  
NS: Toda!

Os quatro se afastaram e foram ficar em uma mesa do outro lado da piscina. A vista era incrível. Do local onde a piscina ficava podia-se avistar o mar, já que, ao descer uma escada que ficava por ali, chegava-se logo à praia. O céu estava azul, sem nuvem nenhuma e, com o mar tão azul, a paz e a tranqüilidade eram garantidas. Assim que tomaram seus breakfasts, Cath e Sara foram sentar-se à beira da piscina para pegar sol e bater papo. Com o calor, ambas retiraram suas roupas e ficaram somente de biquíni. Grissom e Warrick, apesar de já terem visto o que os biquínis escondiam, não deixaram de sentir tesão nas suas parceiras em peças tão minúsculas, que realçavam os corpos perfeitos delas. Cath usava um biquíni azul royal e Sara, um preto. Ambas de óculos escuros por causa do sol que já ficava mais intenso.

SS: Você queria me dizer alguma coisa?  
CW: Sim, mas é somente entre nós duas, ok?  
SS: Claro. O que foi?

Catherine virou-se de bruços na cadeira e abaixou o tom de voz, já que Sara estava a 10 centímetros de si.

CW: Bem, no navio, durante a nossa vinda pra cá, Warrick se declarou a mim; como você pode ver, estamos juntos...  
S: Ahãm...  
CW: Ontem quando chegamos, ficamos no mesmo quarto...  
SS: Também estou sabendo disso.  
CW: Bem, acabou rolando...  
SS: O que?  
CW: Oras... sexo. A gente dormiu junto.  
SS: Cath, não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar! Também já havia deduzido isso.  
CW: Você não é mole não, hein? Bem, é que houve um pequeno acidente...  
SS: Acidente?! - Sara levantou os óculos e olhou para Catherine.  
CW: Quando acabou o ato, Warrick me mostrou que a camisinha havia estourado.  
SS: Jeez! E aí?  
CW: Apesar de ele ter me dito um monte de palavras reconfortantes, não deixo de ficar apreensiva. Você já imaginou se eu fico grávida, Sara? Na minha idade?

Sara deu uma risada.

CW: Qualé, eu aqui tensa e você fica rindo?  
SS: Desculpe, Cath, mas vai ser algo muito engraçado ver você correr atrás de um bebê que está fazendo arte! - Sara continuava rindo.  
CW: Até parece que eu tenho idade e paciência pra isso... Não basta o trabalho que eu tive com a Lindsay?  
SS: Olha Cath, me desculpe, mas não há nada de errado com a sua idade. Você é uma mulher linda, atraente, saudável, que se cuida, em idade reprodutiva ainda... Se acontecer, fique feliz! É sinal de que você ainda tem condições de reproduzir. Nós temos essa certa desvantagem em relação aos homens, que é o fator idade reprodutiva. Enquanto nós, a partir dos 35 produzimos menos óvulos, conseqüentemente menos chance de engravidar naturalmente, eles, aos 100 anos ainda geram filhos, porque os espermatozóides não envelhecem como os óvulos. A cada ejaculação são liberados pelo menos novos 200 milhões de espermatozóides. Portanto, Cath, relaxa e aproveite, você não sabe se aconteceu ou não, mas eu vou adorar se você me disser que está grávida.  
CW: Sei lá, viu? Acho melhor um pouco de água fria na cabeça. Vem nadar comigo? - Catherine se levantou da cadeira.  
SS: Claro!  
CW: Mas não pule de cabeça por causa da sua barriga. Ali tem uma escada, desça por ela.  
SS: Ok.

Quando as duas passaram pelos homens sentados nas cadeiras, os olhares de Grissom e Warrick as acompanharam. Para Grissom, era uma deliciosa cena ver Sara brincar tão feliz na piscina, e mergulhar feito um peixinho. No almoço, foram todos para o restaurante, inclusive as duas amigas de Nick e Greg. Depois do almoço, estava previsto um passeio pelas trilhas na encosta do oceano, mas começou a chover e o sol foi embora. Grissom, Sara, Cath, Warrick, Al e Brass ficaram na varanda jogando conversa fora. Greg e Juliana foram para o salão de jogos e Nick e Marcela ficaram conversando na salinha da recepção. Aliás, os dois estavam se entrosando muito bem.

MC: Nossa, quer dizer que você é um CSI?  
NS: É, sou. Mas não pense você que é moleza, por que não é.  
MC: Imagine, eu acredito que deva ser mesmo. Não sobra tempo nem pra namorar?  
NS: Bom... - Nick deu um sorriso - Eu não tenho namorada, então ainda não tive esse tipo de problema.  
MC: Você não tem namorada? Nossa, então as mulheres da sua cidade são cegas, não?

Nick sorriu tímido. Estava encantado por Marcela, e pressentia estar ficando mais próximo dela, em termos de sentimento.

NS: Como eu te disse, eu trabalho muito, sem hora certa. Às vezes de dia, às vezes de madrugada. Não sei se uma namorada entenderia minha falta de rotina.  
MC: Depende da mulher. Coração é algo muito valioso, a gente não pode entregá-lo a qualquer um.  
NS: Nossa, é verdade. Você já entregou seu coração a alguém?  
MC: Já, e é por isso que eu tomo muito cuidado, não quero me machucar de novo.  
NS: Eu também tenho medo disso. Sou um cara romântico, mesmo parecendo ser durão. Prezo muito a outra pessoa.  
MC: Onde eu moro é meio perigoso, então, ficar saindo à noite fica difícil. Por isso fiquei mais caseira.  
NS: Assim você me assusta...  
MC: Como?  
NS: Fica dizendo que sua cidade é perigosa... Como vou poder te visitar?

Marcela corou. Estava muito a fim de Nick, mas não esperava que ele estivesse se envolvendo também.

MC: Você gostaria de me ver outra vez?  
NS: Só se você quiser...

A jovem passou a mão na mão do rapaz, que deu um sorriso tímido. Mas, como estava a fim, Nick resolveu partir pra cima. Aproximou-se de Marcela e a beijou suavemente, recebendo de volta o carinho e o desejo. Foi um beijo longo, pelo menos durante 3 minutos eles não soltaram seus lábios um do outro. Continuaram, sem se importar com quem passava e via a cena. Enquanto isso, na varanda, Sara deu uma olhada para Grissom, que logo entendeu o recado.

SS: Acho que vou descansar um pouco. Estou me sentindo meio enjoada.  
GG: Quer que eu acompanhe?  
SS: Sim, quero.

Catherine e Warrick se entreolharam.  
CW: Vai mesmo descansar? - e deu uma piscadinha.  
SS: Engraçadinha você, Cath!  
GG: Eu também estou querendo esticar as pernas. Hoje à noite quero ir ao salão de festas, alguém gostaria de ir?  
CW: Tá a fim de repetir a dose, War? - Cath olhou pra ele.  
WB: Tô sempre a fim de diversão.  
GG: E vocês, Al e Brass, querem vir também?  
JB: Deve ser bem animado. Por que não?  
AR: Prometi à minha mulher que ligaria hoje à noite.  
JB: Deixa de ser chato, homem, se divertir não é pecado!  
AR: E quem disse que eu não estou me divertindo? Apenas não quero ir. Você é quem está precisando ver umas mulheres diferentes, Brass. Tá muito chato assim sozinho.  
JB: Oras! - Brass retrucou.  
GG: Ok, ok, se Al não quer ir, é um direito que lhe cabe. Vamos a gente então. A propósito, será que Nick e Greg gostariam de ir também?  
WB: Duvido muito. Estando com aquelas garotas, eles já encontraram seu próprio meio de diversão - e gargalhou.  
CW: War!  
WB: Cath, você acha que aqueles dois, estando com as garotas, vão se lembrar da gente agora?  
SS: Acho que o Warrick está certo. Vamos a gente mesmo.  
GG: Ok.

No quarto...

GG: Honey, quando você disse que iria descansar, estava falando sério?  
SS: Hum, talvez... Porque?

Grissom se aproximou de Sara e, abraçando-a por trás, falou bem baixinho em seu ouvido, causando-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo:

GG: Porque eu não quero descansar, não estou nem um pouco cansado.

Sara riu.

SS: E o que você quer?

Sem nada dizer, Grissom foi mostrando o que ele queria. Escorregou suas mãos para o fino e bem contornado quadril de sua amada e, de olhos fechados, ia sentindo o aroma da pele dela, pelo pescoço. Lentamente subiu uma das mãos e acariciou um dos seios, fazendo com que Sara gemesse baixinho.

SS: Pára, Griss, estou enlouquecendo! - ela sussurrou.

GG: Bom saber disso...

A respiração de ambos estava acelerada. Sara virou-se para Grissom e o beijou com força e paixão. As mãos de ambos percorriam os corpos como se estivessem tateando à procura de um tesouro escondido. Em questão de segundos os dois já se encontravam nus, e o amor rolou solto na cama. Claro, mesmo com aquele fogo, Grissom tomava o máximo de cuidado com a barriga de Sara, não queria causar-lhe dor. E ali dentro estava o fruto do amor dos dois. Demoraram a gozar, o amor e o desejo estavam acima de tudo. Enquanto isso, na varanda...

WB: Bom, o papo tá bom, mas eu vou tomar uma ducha. Tô cansado.  
JB: Escuta, Brown, vai dar a mesma desculpa de Sara pra ficar a sós com Catherine? Conta outra.  
WB: Brass, você agora deu pra ficar vigiando as pessoas?  
JB: Meu jovem, estou apenas constatando um fato. Como Grissom diria, as evidências não mentem. Ou você acredita em papai noel?

Catherine não segurou a risada.

WB: Qualé Cath, tá achando engraçado?  
CW: Desculpe, Warrick, mas o Jim acertou na mosca. A quem vamos enganar também?  
WB: Mas o que eu faço no quarto é problema meu, não?  
CW: Ei, calma, não precisa se estressar. Vamos, eu dou um jeito nisso.

Depois que os dois saíram...

AR: Você está me saindo um belo dum futriqueiro, Jim!  
JB: Oras, Robbins, a quem esse povo acha que engana? Se eles querem fazer sexo, vai lá, que façam, mas não precisam usar desculpas esfarrapadas que não convencem ninguém.  
AR: E você queria que eles dissessem: vamos, quero ir pro quarto transar com você? Ora, pelo amor de Deus! Acho que você está precisando de uma mulher urgentemente, assim você repara menos na vida alheia, Jim.  
JB: Ora... - e bufou.

No quarto 102, Grissom e Sara dormiam feito dois anjos, ele a abraçando por trás, sentindo o cheiro delicioso da pele dela, seu órgão encostado naquelas nádegas firmes e branquinhas de Sara. No quarto ao lado, Greg e Juliana também se divertiam a dois. No de Warrick e Cath, o fogo era tanto que... mais uma vez a camisinha estourou.

CW: Não é possível, Warrick! De novo?! - Catherine estava brava.  
WB: Ei, não me culpe, essa camisinha é que é uma porcaria!  
CW: Sei. E foi a camisinha que gozou dentro de mim?  
WB: Vai ficar me jogando isso na cara agora? - Warrick aumentou o tom de voz.

Catherine não se fez de rogada e também alterou seu tom de voz enquanto se vestia.

CW: Você é que não pôs essa porcaria direito e a meleca foi toda pra dentro de mim! Porque não a colocou direito?  
WB: Ei, veja lá como fala, eu sei como se põe uma camisinha. Mas não tenho culpa se você me deixa louco!  
CW: Ah, e isso é desculpa para não colocar no lugar certo? Faça-me o favor, Warrick Brown!  
WB: Ora, se você acha que eu não sei colocar uma camisinha direito, então fique com alguém que saiba colocar! - ele gritou.

Grissom e Sara, que dormiam, ouviram a discussão, já que o quarto de Warrick e Cath ficava ao lado do deles.

GG: Estou ouvindo mal ou isso é uma discussão?  
SS: Parece que vem do quarto da Cath.  
GG: Raios, nem na minha folga eu tenho sossego! - Grissom levantou-se da cama.  
SS: Ei, onde você vai?  
GG: Vou ver o que está acontecendo. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer depois.

Grissom pôs seu roupão de seda marrom e foi até o quarto dos dois. Warrick, já vestido, abriu a porta.

WB: Eu não acredito que você veio aqui pra tomar partido!  
GG: Eu vim pra saber o que está acontecendo, dá pra ouvir o grito de vocês no corredor. Eu não quero ter que acabar com as minhas férias mais cedo por causa de uma advertência devido ao mal comportamento do meu pessoal!  
WB: Não aconteceu nada, Grissom!  
GG: Não é o que parece. Estou ouvindo vozes alteradas. Mais um pouco e escutaria barulho de objetos sendo atirados na parede!  
WB: Não exagere.

De repente Cath saiu do quarto, passou pelos dois feito um furacão e andou a passos largos para fora.

GG: O que você fez com a Catherine? Nunca a vi tão alterada assim! Mas antes de me responder, entre, não quero discutir aqui no corredor.

Dentro do quarto...

GG: Fale, Warrick, o que aconteceu pra vocês agirem feito cão e gato?  
WB: É assunto pessoal.  
GG: O que acontece aos meus amigos diz respeito a mim também. Catherine é minha amiga e não quero vê-la daquele estado.  
WB: Então é melhor você perguntar diretamente a ela, talvez ela lhe diga.  
GG: Estou esperando, Warrick!  
WB: Quer saber? Pus a camisinha, ela estourou e agora a Cath ficou brava comigo. Tá satisfeito?  
GG: E porque ela ficaria brava por causa de uma camisinha que estourou?  
WB: Medo de ficar grávida. Pode uma coisa dessas?  
GG: Ah, então é por isso... Bom, um filho nunca é um problema.  
WB: Eu disse isso a ela, tentei argumentar, disse que estaria sempre ao lado dela, mas ela não quis saber. Agora está com raiva de mim.  
GG: Então vá atrás dela. Peça desculpas, é algo simples.  
WB: Vou fazer isso porque gosto muito da Cath, mas se ela não aceitar, paciência.

Warrick saiu do quarto e foi atrás de Cath. Ao encontrar Al e Brass, perguntou por ela.

AR: Passou por nós feito um furacão.  
JB: Aprontou alguma coisa, Brown?  
WB: Mais ou menos... Bom, vou continuar procurando.

Quando Warrick se afastou, Al comentou:

AR: Esse povo não sabe o que quer. Um hora quer, depois já não quer... Por isso eu prefiro o casamento. Mas dá trabalho também.  
JB: Vem dizer isso pra mim? Foi por isso que eu me divorciei... É muita pressão pra minha cabeça!

Warrick só não encontrou Nick e Greg, porque eles estavam no quartos com as garotas; Greg no quarto dele com Juliana e Nick com Marcela no quarto dela. Andou pela pousada inteira e não a encontrou. Foi até a área da piscina e nada. Mas como a vista dava para a praia, e mesmo com o anoitecer chegando e as primeiras estrelas apontando no céu, Warrick conseguiu identificar o cabelo loiro de uma mulher sentada na areia. Desceu as escadas que dava para a praia e foi até ela.

WB: Cath!

Catherine virou-se, com um olhar mortal nos olhos.

CW: Nem vem, estou muito zangada com você.  
WB: Cath, eu nem deveria estar aqui, fiquei muito chateado com sua atitude comigo, mas se estou aqui, passando por cima do meu orgulho, é por que eu amo você! - ele estava ajoelhado na areia, de frente pra ela.  
CW: Você não pensou nas consequências...  
WB: Cath, você acha que é a primeira mulher a passar por isso? Oras, isso pode acontecer com qualquer uma, e aconteceu com você, com a gente. O que vai se fazer? Além do mais, a gente nem sabe se você ficou grávida, precida dar um tempo.  
CW: Ah Warrick, você não entende...

Ele pôs as duas mãos no pescoço de Catherine.

WB: Ei, a única coisa que eu sei é que te amo e quero ficar com você. Só não vou ficar se você não quiser... Qual a sua decisão?

atherine sorriu e seus olhos ficaram marejados.

CW: Vem cá...

Warrick a abraçou e deu um suspiro de alívio. Depois, os dois se beijaram e voltaram para a pousada, para encontrar Grissom, Sara e Brass, pois iriam ao salão de festa. O fim de noite foi maravilhoso, os dois casais, GSR e YO!BLING, se deliciaram com as músicas brasileiras que tocaram no salão. Sara se surpreendeu ao ver como Grissom dançava bem, mas quem fazia mais bonito na pista eram Warrick e Cath, que, mesmo numa salto agulha de bico fino, dançava sem cansar os pés. E, como sempre, arrancando olhares para a sua direção. Brass não quis dançar, preferiu ficar sentado observando como os amigos se sairiam, mas também não deixava de dar umas olhadinhas nas mulheres presentes por lá. Ao chegarem no quarto, Grissom e Sara estavam exaustos.

SS: Nossa, me diverti à beça!  
GG: Eu também.  
SS: Não sabia que você dançava assim tão bem...  
GG: Ué, você se esqueceu de quando dançamos juntos naquela premiação em Chicago?  
SS: Nossa, Griss, mas já faz muito tempo!  
GG: Faz nada, não estamos juntos nem um ano ainda. Tem o que? Uns 7 meses. Lembro que te levei para aproveitar e comemorar nosso primeiro mês juntos. Ou você também se esqueceu de como nos amamos naquela noite no hotel? - Grissom sorria maliciosamente.  
SS: Ah, disso eu não poderia nunca me esquecer. A gente transou tantas vezes que o pacote com 10 camisinhas acabou rapidamente... e a gente teve que parar por ali mesmo... - Sara deu uma risadinha gostosa.  
GG: Pois é, e eu doido pra te amar... Mas honey, precisamos descansar, amanhã cedo vamos arrumar as nossas malas porque à tarde embarcamos para o Rio de Janeiro.  
SS: Ah não, já vamos embora?  
GG: As férias acabaram.  
SS: E o pesadelo vai recomeçar.  
GG: Como?  
SS: Olhar para a cara do Ecklie é como se eu estivesse vendo o Fred Krueger na minha frente... ninguém merece!

Grissom riu.

GG: Só não deixe ele ficar sabendo disso, viu?  
SS: Ah, por mim eu falava na cara dele.

Naquela noite, todos dormiram cedo, queriam acordar cedo para aproveitar a praia. Com exceção de Greg e Juliana, que foram cada um pro seu lado, os outros casais se divertiram à valer na praia, bem juntinhos. À tarde, embarcaram para o Rio. Greg estava contente de ter conhecido uma garota legal e ter tirado o atraso. Ficaram só na amizade, e só trocaram e-mails para conversarem no msn de vez em quando. Já Nick estava indo embora com o coração apertado, já que estava envolvido com uma garota linda e muito legal. Estava triste de talvez não tornar a vê-la, apesar de terme trocado telefone, e-mail e endereço.  
No avião...

GS: Ora, faça como eu, leve na brincadeira! Se sabe que talvez não torne a vê-la, pra quê ficar sofrendo? Eu tirei uma casquinha e estou muito satisfeito. Estou indo embora numa boa, sem aquela dor na consciência.  
NS: Ah, mas comigo não funciona assim, cara. Sou um cara bem família, gosto de estar com alguém perto de mim. Marcela mexeu comigo e quero vê-la de novo, isso eu tenho certeza.  
GS: Ah, mas então você vai ter que voltar ao Brasil, e duvido que a gente tenha outra folga dessas em meses.  
NS: Eu adoraria poder voltar.  
GS: Querer é uma coisa, poder é outra. Me diga uma coisa: você dormiu com a Marcela?  
NS: Isso é uma coisa que eu não vou te dizer.  
GS: Pelo visto, dormiu. Eu também dormi com a Juliana. Foi divertido, sabe?  
NS: Parece que você está falando como se ela fosse um brinquedo com o qual você se diverte... Não é bem assim não, cara. As pessoas têm sentimentos, a não ser que ela também esteja só se divertindo.  
GS: Foi o que aconteceu.  
NS: Mas eu sei que vou sentir saudades da Marcela.  
GS: Ih, pelo jeito, o meu parceiro tá apaixonado.

Nick sorriu, olhando para a foto que Marcela lhe dera. O avião pousou no Rio no início da noite. Às 10 da noite, embarcaram para os Estados Unidos, chegando a Miami pela manhã. Finalmente, pela parte da tarde, exaustos, chegaram a Las Vegas. A turma se despediu no aeroporto mesmo e cada um foi para seu canto. Naquela semana, Sara agilizou a venda de seu antigo apartamento, pois ela e Grissom iriam morar juntos. Em alguns dias, conseguiu vendê-lo, junto com seus móveis - antes ela separou algumas mobílias de estimação que levaria para a nova casa. Com o dinheiro do apartamento e mais um pouco de sua economia, Grissom comprou uma casa bem confortável e espaçosa, para que eles pudessem iniciar sua família em um lugar mais adequado. No quintal havia um belo jardim, onde ele poderia plantar suas plantinhas e flores coloridas para alegrar ainda mais a casa. Também no jardim, havia uma enorme piscina, para se refrescarem em dias quentes, além de uma grande mesa de madeira com cadeiras, para quando os amigos aparecessem na casa, poderiam organizar um almoço ao ar livre. Grissom e Sara, juntos, decoraram a casa, bem no estilo dos dois.  
Um detalhe que não passaria despercebido é que por todos os cantos da casa haviam porta-retratos com cenas da vida dos dois, lembranças de um amor intenso e bonito. Viagens dos dois, como a Aspen, ambos vestidos a caráter, quase dois esquimós. Numa dessa fotos, Sara havia feito um flagrante de Grissom caindo do esqui. Era uma cena hilária. Nas paredes da sala, diplomas de ambos, mostrando com orgulho o resultado de suas dedicações, fora prêmios conquistados. Todos os cômodos da casa em pouco tempo foram decorados, com exceção do quarto do bebê, que ficava ao lado do deles. Sara queria escolher os móveis, acessórios com muita calma. E ela tinha tempo para isso, ainda estava em seu primeiro mês de gestação. Num determinado dia, ela e Grissom foram à primeira consulta de pré-natal. Grissom avisou à Catherine que naquele dia não iria ao lab, explicando os motivos.

GG: Confesso que estou um pouco ansioso.  
SS: E porque?  
GG: Honey, é a primeira vez que estou sendo pai, e acompanhar a minha mulher nos exames pré-natais faz parte disso. É algo que não consigo exprimir, uma emoção diferente. Espero que esteja tudo bem com o nosso bebê.  
SS: Eu também espero.

Os dois estavam sentados na cadeira na sala de espera do consultório. Foi quando a médica chamou:

DR: Senhorita Sidle, queira entrar, por favor.  
SS: Ele pode me acompanhar? - disse Sara, apontando para Grissom.  
DR: Pois não.

Os dois entraram na sala. Depois de se sentar...

DR: Então senhorita Sidle, esta é sua primeira gestação?  
SS: Sim.  
DR: Por favor, queira me informar a sua idade?  
SS: 34.  
DR: E a de seu esposo?  
SS: 49.  
DR: Bem, como você deve saber, uma gestação após os 35 passa a ser considerada de risco. Você não tem 35 ainda, mas está no limite. De qualquer forma, sua gravidez também pode ser considerada de risco. Por isso, vou cuidar de você e do seu bebê com muito mais atenção.

Grissom, como biólogo e cientista, sabia do que a médica estava falando, mas queria ouvir todos os procedimentos atentamente, para saber proceder com Sara.

DR: Vou recomendar uma série de exames para você fazer, ok?  
SS: Tudo bem.  
DR: Ãh, pode me responder algumas perguntas?  
SS: Claro.  
DR: Você fuma?  
SS: Não.  
DR: Bebe?  
SS: Já tive problemas com o álcool, mas já tem muito tempo isso.  
DR: Parou de beber?  
SS: Sim.  
DR: Tem pressão alta?  
SS: Não. De vez em quando eu tenho queda de pressão, nunca sobe.  
DR: Algum histórico de aborto anterior?  
SS: Não, essa é a minha primeira gravidez.  
DR: Vocês têm uma vida sexual ativa?

Sara e Grissom se olharam, vermelhos.

DR: Não precisam ficar com vergonha. É uma pergunta necessária, mas básica.  
GG: Nós entendemos, doutora - Grissom deu uma risadinha.  
DR: Então... Se não quiser responder, seu esposo pode falar.  
SS: Quantas vezes, querido? - Sara olhou para Grissom.  
GG: Umas dez vezes por semana, acho.

A médica deu uma risadinha.

DR: Fazem muito bem. É importante que o hímen se mantenha dilatado, para um eventual parto normal, facilitando a saída do bebê. Tomando os devidos cuidados, podem e devem continuar fazendo amor. Bem Sara, queira vestir o vestido que está atrás da porta, e deite-se na cama, sim?

SS: Ok.  
GG: Eu posso ver também, doutora?  
DR: É claro.

Depois que Sara pôs o vestido que amarrava pela frente, ela deitou-se na cama. A médica foi até ela e começou a lhe examinar, iniciando pelos seios. Grissom observava tudo atentamente.

DR: Sente algum tipo de dor nos seios?  
SS: Normalmente não. Às vezes só no bico, mas passa logo.

Depois de tocar os seios de Sara, começou a examinar a barriga, ainda sem o menor volume.

DR: Sente alguma dor, senhorita Sidle?  
SS: Não.

Alguns minutos depois...

DR: Ok, pode se vestir.

Depois que Sara se vestiu, sentou-se na cadeira, ao lado de Grissom, para ouvir as recomendações da médica.

DR: No próximo mês, quero que você faça uma ultrassonografia, para checar as condições do bebê e detectar possíveis anomalias. Se houver alguma, é muito mais fácil diminuir as chances do bebê nascer com alguma deficiência, tendo em vista que descoberta a tempo, o tratamento é mais eficaz. Mas isso é apenas uma hipótese. Por isso o pré-natal é tão importante. Durante a gestação, você irá fazer pelo menos três ultrassonografias. Se aparecer algum problema com o bebê, haverá a necessidade de mais.

Sara e Grissom consentiram com a cabeça.

DR: Vou listar pra você uma série de exames que é necessário a se fazer, ok?  
SS: Ok.  
DR: Primeiramente, vou pedir hemograma. Como você deve saber, este exame, realizado no princípio da gravidez, detecta anemias ou infecções e precisa ser repetido, em geral por volta da 28ª. No início da gestação também é feita a avaliação de tipo sanguíneo, para descobrir se os fatores RH da mãe e do feto são compatíveis. Também vou pedir um exame de urina. Este exame assinala possíveis infecções urinárias, que, se não curadas, podem adiantar o parto ou provocar um aborto. Também vou te pedir um exame de fezes, que detecta verminoses que podem te deixar anêmica. Como você começou o pré-natal bem no início de sua gravidez, tudo fica mais fácil e posso te receitar vitaminas contra anemia e possíveis outros problemas.

Sara e Grissom prestavam atenção em tudo o que a médica dizia.

DR: Tem também a translucência nucal, que é para examinar a espessura da nuca do bebê com ultra-som para detectar alterações genéticas, como síndromes de Down e de Turner. Vou pedir pra você fazer, entre a sua 10ª e 14ª semanas. Entre a 18ª e a 22ª semana deverá ser feita a Dopplervelocimetria fetal, que analisa a vitalidade do feto através da medição da velocidade do fluxo sanguíneo na placenta. É um exame feito em gestações de alto risco, em gestantes acima dos 35. Tem também a ultrassonografia morfológica, que é um ultra-som mais detalhado, feito entre a 20ª e a 24ª semana. Esse exame analisa formação e estrutura dos órgãos do feto. E, por fim, a Cardiotocografia fetal, também para gravidez de alto risco. Ela checa a movimentação do feto, seus batimentos cardíacos e a atividade uterina, fazendo um registro das contrações de Braxton Hicks para determinar a melhor hora para o parto. Deve ser feito no último trimestre, a partir da 34ª semana.  
SS: Nossa, nunca pensei que teria que fazer tantos exames em minha vida!  
DR: É pelo bem do seu bebê. A idade dos pais conta muito no aparecimento de alguma doença congênita, por isso estou querendo me certificar que seu filho irá se desenvolver sem nenhum problema e cresça saudável em seu ventre. Mas também sua saúde deve ser zelada, tendo em vista fator idade, histórico de saúde familiar, enfim, quero me prevenir de que você não terá quaisquer problemas eventuais, certo?  
SS: Certo, doutora.  
DR: Ah, e mais uma coisa: sua alimentação deve ser a mais saudável possível, nada de exageros, se comer carne, que coma carne branca, como peixe e frango.  
SS: Ãh, doutora, eu sou vegetariana. Isso faz alguma diferença para o bebê?

DR: Bem, senhorita Sidle, o embrião e o feto necessitam de energia para se desenvolverem no ventre da mãe. Essa energia é conseguida através do equilíbrio da alimentação materna. É importante ter consciência da relação entre a sua condição nutricional como vegetariana e o desenvolvimento do feto, pois há muito tempo se sabe que a subnutrição da mulher grávida afeta negativamente as reservas nutricionais no seu organismo, o que implica o subdesenvolvimento do feto. Você deve saber que durante a gravidez, todas as necessidades nutricionais aumentam. No entanto, em termos calóricos, uma grávida precisa apenas de mais 300 calorias extras, em relação à sua dieta anterior ao estado de gravidez, para satisfazer as suas necessidades energéticas. Durante esta fase, é importante escolher alimentos nutritivos que forneçam boas quantidades de fibras, minerais, vitaminas e proteínas, mas que, simultaneamente, apresentem baixas quantidades de gorduras e açúcares. Bem, a dieta vegetariana pode se apresentar como uma opção saudável também para esta fase da sua vida.  
O fato de você estar grávida vai exigir um grande esforço ao seu corpo; no entanto, uma dieta vegetariana variada e equilibrada em nada prejudica a sua saúde ou a do bebê. A maioria das mulheres vegetarianas grávidas apresenta ganhos de massa corporal dentro dos padrões considerados normais. Você precisa estar atenta ao consumo de alguns nutrientes que são necessários em maiores quantidades nesta fase, como a proteína, que é necessária durante toda a gravidez, contribuindo para um rápido crescimento do feto e da placenta. Contudo, as suas necessidades diárias como uma grávida vegetariana serão apenas um pouco mais elevadas do que as de uma vegetariana não-grávida, sendo, por isso, bastante fácil aumentar a quantidade consumida diariamente, através do aumento do consumo de produtos de origem vegetal fornecedores de proteína, como as leguminosas, o leite de soja, entre outros. Outro nutriente importantíssimo na gravidez é o ferro, porque na gravidez a necessidade de ferro é importante não só devido ao aumento do volume sanguíneo materno, como também devido à formação do novo sangue do feto. A sua dieta terá de ser bastante rica neste nutriente.  
A escolha de alimentos como lentilhas, feijão, grão, legumes folhosos verdes e tofu, conjugados com boas fontes de vitamina C, como o sumo de laranja natural, levam a um aumento na biodisponibilidade do ferro, sendo, por isso, melhor absorvidos pelo organismo.

GG: Doutora, a Sara poderá vir a ter anemia pelo pouco consumo de vitaminas?  
DR: Veja bem, não são frequentes casos de anemia em mulheres vegetarianas grávidas, pois a alimentação que têm geralmente fornece a dose diária recomendada de ferro. Ainda assim, é aconselhável fazer análises referentes a possíveis deficiências de ferro, para ter a certeza de que está tudo bem. É por isso que estou pedindo vários exames, ainda mais por sua esposa ser vegetariana. Não que ser vegetariana seja um problema, mas a carne é de suma importância ao organismo durante a gravidez, e a ausência dela pode contribuir para uma possível anemia.

Grissom absorveu bem a explicação.

DR: Bom, senhorita Sidle, há também a necessidade de ingestão de alimentos que contenham cálcio, que é necessário para a formação dos dentes e do tecido ósseo no feto. Você precisará aumentar o consumo de produtos à base de soja, sumos de fruta enriquecidos, cereais, vegetais folhosos verdes e tofu. As outras vitaminas essenciais são a vitamina D, o ácido fólio, a vitamina b12 e o zinco. Todas essas vitaminas são de extrema importância para o desenvolvimento e o fortalecimento do bebê, mas também para a sua saúde, ok?  
SS: Sim, doutora.  
DR: Vou passar uns remédios que você terá de tomar como vitamina complementar. Aqui está.  
SS: Obrigada.  
DR: Nos vemos então no próximo mês, pode agendar por telefone, sim?  
SS: Tudo bem.

Depois que saíram do consultório, Grissom resolveu passar no mercado, antes de irem para casa. Eles iam conversando pelo caminho enquanto Grissom dirigia até lá.

SS: Porque vamos parar no mercado?  
GG: Já quero garantir os alimentos necessários à sua saúde e de nosso bebê. Vou comprar tudo que é preciso.

Sara riu.

SS: Não está exagerando?  
GG: De jeito nenhum! Saúde é coisa que não se brinca. E você e nosso filho são minhas duas jóias, tudo o que eu tenho de valor na vida. Tenho conhecimento, liderança, respeito, e também amor e uma família. Saber que não vou morrer só, que terei minha esposa ao meu lado na velhice, e também muitos netos, é algo indescritível. Não posso querer mais nada da vida, honey.

Sara sorriu de felicidade. Saber que tinha o amor do único homem que amou na vida por completo era algo maravilhoso. Nem Teri Miller nem Lady Heather foram capazes de encontrar no coração de Grissom o caminho que levava à sua alma, somente ela. Com elas foi apenas algo físico, desejo, que com o tempo vai se dissipando. Mas com Sara era amor, um amor maior que tudo, profundo, amplo e indestrutível. Era com ela que ele sonhava dividir a vida, fazer planos, fazer filhos!  
Depois de encher o porta-malas com sacolas e mais sacolas de comida, os dois foram para casa. Depois que se amaram muito no novo quarto, na cama king size, e tomaram um banho juntos, o casal jantou junto, um jantar bem romântico, à luz de velas. Logo após, Sara foi verificar seus e-mails e Grissom separar camisa, calça e cueca para ir trabalhar no dia seguinte. A madrugada foi... deliciosamente perfeita!  
No dia seguinte, no lab, Grissom encontrou a turma na sala de convivência, já ia distribuir os casos do dia.

GG: Bom dia a todos.  
Todos: Bom dia, Grissom.  
CW: E onde está Sara?  
GG: Vai chegar logo, tinha um compromisso antes.  
NS: E como ela está?  
GG: Está muito bem. Temos casos a resolver. Catherine e eu, uma idosa espancada em casa, Warrick, universitário encontrado enforcado no vestiário, Nick e Greg, assalto seguido de morte no posto de conveniência. Boa sorte a todos!

Os dias foram passando bem tranqüilo, com casos relativamente fáceis de serem resolvidos rapidamente, e Ecklie nem dando muito as caras, o que já ajudava, porque com ele por perto, o bom humor de todos ia embora num piscar de olhos. Sara estava em seu segundo mês de gravidez, e ela e Grissom estavam muito felizes. Apesar dos enjôos que ainda persistiam, trabalhava com muito bom humor.  
Porém... alguém mais compartilhava desse mesmo sofrimento. Sara e Catherine estavam analisando umas fotos; Nick estava na sala de vestígios com Greg, Warrick estava em campo com Grissom.

SS: Estou muito feliz com a chegada dessa criança. Aliás, estou surpresa comigo mesma. Jamais me imaginei sendo mãe, sempre achei que não tinha o menor talento ou jeito para isso. Mas aí, aconteceu, o que se há de fazer? Até porque, Grissom e eu fizemos essa criança com amor...

Catherine permanecia quieta, olhando as fotos.

SS: Ei! Não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse, né?  
CW: Ãh?! Oh, desculpe, Sara, é que estou tão concentrada nessas fotos que nem prestei atenção.  
SS: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Catherine suspirou.

CW: Sim.  
S: É o que eu estou pensando?  
CW: Como?  
SS: Aquela conversa que tivemos em Noronha...  
CW: Ah sim... Estou grávida, Sara!  
SS: Ah! - Sara deu um grito de alegria e abraçou a amiga Catherine - Estou muito feliz por você e pelo Warrick! Isso é fantástico, nós duas vamos ser mamães ao mesmo tempo!

Catherine parecia assustada com a notícia.

SS: Quando você descobriu?  
CW: Ontem. Como você, fiz um teste de farmácia. Desde então, parece que meu mundo ruiu. Nem dormi direito, imaginando a reação da Lindsay quando souber.  
SS: Ah, a Lindsay vai adorar, você vai ver. Relaxa. E o Warrick, está sabendo?  
CW: Ainda não tive coragem de contar.  
SS: Mas você deve dizer logo, afinal, ele é o pai.  
CW: Eu sei, Sara, mas no momento não estou com muita cabeça pra fazer ou falar nada. Melhor a gente continuar com as fotos, assim eu não fico me remoendo por dentro.  
SS: Ok então.

As duas descobriram que o homicídio no cassino foi encenado, pior ainda, que a cena do crime foi alterada logo depois que a perícia esteve por lá; de acordo com as fotos. No fim do turno, Nick e Greg tinham ido embora. Sara e Grissom estavam revendo um relatório na sala dele e Catherine estava no locker se arrumando. Warrick apareceu por lá.

CW: Ai que susto, War!  
WB: Sou tão feio assim, Cath?  
CW: Ai, deixa de falar bobagens, eu só me assustei, não esperava que alguém entrasse aqui agora.  
WB: Você tem andado meio distraída, o que tá pegando?

Catherine olhou dentro dos olhos de Warrick e suspirou.

CW: Eu não disse que estava certa?  
WB: Como? Não estou entendendo...  
CW: A respeito da camisinha furada.  
WB: Ainda esse papo?  
CW: É, ainda esse papo. Acontece que eu fiquei grávida, Warrick. E agora?

Warrick levou um pequeno susto com o impacto da notícia, mas logo seu susto transformou-se em sorriso.

WB: Sério? Só posso estar sonhando!  
CW: Não, você não está.  
WB: Ah, Cath...

Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

WB: Te amo, viu? - disse no ouvido dela.

Catherine abraçou Warrick mais apertado, como se buscasse segurança e proteção.

WB: Quando você descobriu?  
CW: Ontem.  
WB: Devia ter me ligado na mesma hora, eu tinha o direito de saber logo.  
CW: Warrick, minha cabeça está a mil desde que fiquei sabendo, não consegui pensar em mais nada, a não ser na reação da Lindsay quando eu contar.  
WB: Ora, relaxa, a Lindsay já é uma moça, tem maturidade para entender as coisas.  
CW: O que ela vai sentir vendo a mãe dela com um bebê no colo e ela prestando vestibular? Vai ficar com vergonha de mim!  
WB: Se ficar é porque não te ama o suficiente. Qualquer filho teria o maior orgulho de ver uma mãe linda como você tendo a capacidade de gerar outra vida depois de tantos anos. Se precisar, conte comigo para dizer à Lindsay, ok?  
CW: Ok.

Catherine encostou sua cabeça no peito de Warrick e fechou os olhos, soltando um leve sorriso de alívio. É, ele realmente a amava, a queria e estaria sempre ao seu lado, agora ela podia ver. Então, que se dane o mundo, iria ficar com ele e ponto final. Saíram juntos do lab, antes de Grissom e Sara, e foram para a casa dele. De lá, Cath ligou para Lindsay, dizendo para ela ir dormir na casa da avó, pois não dormiria em casa aquela noite. A garota já imaginou que havia algum homem na jogada e acatou a ordem da mãe.  
Naquela noite, Cath e Warrick se amaram com mais calma, sem a preocupação da camisinha estourar (não usaram). E agora eles seriam três, quatro, com a Lindsay, se ela o aceitasse. Mas nada que o amor não vencesse. Warrick era um otimista de carteirinha, e faria de tudo para que Catherine se sentisse feliz.  
No dia seguinte, contariam a novidade. Estavam reunidos na sala de convivência Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg e Al.

SS: Então, Cath, o que tem a nos dizer? - Sara fingiu não saber de nada.  
CW: Bem, eu só lamento o Brass não estar aqui para saber junto com vocês, mas logo eu contarei a ele também. A notícia que quero lhes dar é... Warrick e eu vamos ter um filho!

Todos os queixos caíram no chão. Não houve quem não ficasse espantado com a novidade.

GS: Tem certeza, Cath?  
CW: E porque estaria brincando com uma coisa dessas?  
GG: Então esse é o resultado da... - Grissom viu que ia falar demais e percebeu a tempo.  
CW: Ninguém vai me dar os parabéns não?

Sara foi a primeira a chegar na amiga, em seguida vieram os outros. Warrick também recebeu o carinho e o apoio dos amigos.

GG: Mas agora temos um problema aqui.  
NS: Que tipo de problema, Grissom?  
GG: Sara está grávida e agora Cath. Serão dois desfalques importantes na equipe, tendo em vista que as duas não poderão ir a campo nesse estado.  
CW: Qualé Gil, estou grávida, não doente. Além do mais, eu não estou enjoando como a Sara. Suporto muito mais as cenas fortes.  
GG: Não faz diferença, Cath, uma hora você vai acabar passando mal, e não quero expô-la a riscos. Da mesma forma que preservo o bem-estar de Sara, quero que você fique bem.  
CW: Ok, mas hoje eu vou a campo.  
GG: Eu falei grego, Cath?  
CW: É só uma experiência. Se eu me sentir mal, eu volto e fico no lab, ok?  
GG: Não me responsabilizo se você vomitar.  
CW: Ora, Gil, acho que posso muito bem tomar conta de mim, né?  
GG: Muito bem então. Temos muito trabalho por hoje, então cada um vai ter que ficar sozinho. Como o Greg ainda não tem muita experiência em campo, hoje ele ficará auxiliando Sara na análise dos materiais. Tudo bem, Greg?  
GS: Claro!  
GG: Pois bem. Catherine e eu, corpo encontrado no parque, Warrick, estupro seguido de morte na casa de show, e Nick, idosa estrangulada.

Todos se levantaram e foram saindo. Grissom se aproximou de Sara antes de sair.

GG: Vai ficar bem?  
SS: Ahãm. Tranqüilo.  
GG: Está sentindo enjôos ainda?  
SS: Não, hoje eu acordei bem.  
GG: Sabe que nem deve passar pela porta do necrotério, né?  
SS: Sim.  
GG: E nem das substâncias químicas.  
SS: Eu sei, Griss! Caramba!  
GG: Ok, vou nessa.  
SS: De olho na Cath, viu?  
GG: Pode deixar.

Assim que todos saíram, Greg disse:

GS: Precisamos analisar as fibras, Sara. Você vem?  
SS: Vai na frente, Greg. Vou tomar uma água e já vou.  
GS: Ok.

Cerca de 5 minutos depois que Greg saiu, Ecklie apareceu.

CE: Sidle, estava procurando você.  
SS: Quer estragar o meu dia logo cedo?  
CE: Poupe-me das suas ironias!  
SS: O que você quer?  
CE: Venha até a minha sala.  
SS: Fiz algo errado?  
CE: Não pergunte, apenas venha.

Sara bufou. Na sala...

CE: Feche a porta.  
SS: Pronto, Ecklie, aqui estou. O que você tem de tão importante a me dizer? Preciso analisar uma fibra com o Greg.  
CE: Eu devia era mandar analisar a sua cabeça!  
SS: Como?!  
CE: Não seja cínica, Sidle, eu sei de tudo!  
SS: Tudo o que?  
CE: Do seu relacionamento com Grissom. Sabe das normas e mesmo assim as infringiu.  
SS: Minha vida particular não lhe diz respeito!  
CE: Dentro do lab, sim! Como é que fica um laboratório de criminalística onde, ao invés de trabalhar, as pessoas ficam de beijinho pra cá, sorrisinho pra lá?  
SS: Nunca ficamos de agarramento aqui. Sabemos nos comportar, não somos crianças.  
CE: A questão é: com tantos homens no mundo, porque o Grissom, Sidle?  
SS: Ué, eu não sabia que ele era proibido de se relacionar com alguém...  
CE: Com uma subordinada sim! - Ecklie levantou a voz - Isso não é exemplo pra ninguém. Já pensou se a moda pega e os outros resolvem fazer a mesma coisa?

Imediatamente Sara pensou em Catherine e Warrick.

CE: Como vai ser isso? A casa da mãe Joana, onde todo mundo faz o que bem entende?  
SS: Pra início de conversa, você só poderia reclamar do meu relacionamento com Grissom se estivesse atrapalhando as investigações, o que jamais aconteceu, porque sabemos separar nossa vida pessoal da profissional. Outra coisa, ele nunca me favoreceu em nada por eu ser namorada dele. Pelo contrário, levo muitas broncas. E outra, sei perfeitamente que você não gosta de mim e muito menos do Grissom. Mas fazer picuinhas a nosso respeito para que saiamos daqui, é coisa de gente do mais baixo nível, sem caráter, cafajeste, covarde!  
CE: Sidle...  
SS: E tem mais: a equipe inteira está de acordo que, se Grissom for obrigado a deixar o lab, ele não irá sozinho.  
CE: Agora chega, Sidle! - Ecklie deu um soco na mesa - Ou você termina esse relacionamento absurdo ou vou tomar providências!  
SS: Saiba que não tenho medo de você! Suas ameaças não me intimidam! É um absurdo você querer se meter na vida das pessoas e arranjar um bode expiatório para denegrir a reputação de uma pessoa que é muito mais talentosa e trabalhadora que você! Essa sua inveja do Grissom é anormal. Você ser menos talentoso que ele é uma coisa, agora, querer atingi-lo de forma covarde me usando para isso é coisa de mau-caráter da pior espécie.  
CE: Você está querendo ser demitida!  
SS: Quer me demitir? Demita! Felizmente tenho duas mãos e duas pernas, posso procurar emprego em qualquer lugar, e meu currículo ajuda bastante.

As vozes estavam tão alteradas que, mesmo com a porta fechada, as pessoas podiam escutar.

CE: Atreve-se a me desafiar?  
SS: Estou argumentando com você. Além do mais, agora é um pouco tarde pra você me mandar embora. Vai ter que me aturar, querendo ou não!  
CE: O que você quer dizer?  
SS: Grissom e eu vamos ter um filho. Estou grávida de dois meses.

Ecklie deu uma risada sarcástica.

CE: Quer dizer que você já tratou de se garantir, hein?  
SS: Como é?  
CE: Oras, você viu que estava ficando velha, abriu as pernas para o chefe e tratou de ficar prenha para não ficar sozinha... - Ecklie sorria maldosamente.  
SS: Você está me chamando de vagabunda? Não admito que você fale assim comigo! Me respeite!  
CE: Que nome eu vou dar a uma pessoa que age assim?  
SS: Desgraçado, eu não sou da sua laia! - Sara gritava e chorava.

Os gritos dos dois podiam ser ouvidos no corredor. Sara partiu pra cima de Ecklie que, com as mãos, segurou firme os pulsos dela, e com bastante força.

SS: Porque você está fazendo isso comigo? O que eu te fiz pra ser tratada assim?  
CE: Eu quero que vocês dois saiam daqui! Quero ser o único a comandar aqui e Grissom atrapalha meus planos.

Sara chorava, enquanto Ecklie soltava seus braços. Ele ria demoniacamente. Foi quando, impulsivamente, Sara pegou um objeto da estante dele e lançou em direção a Ecklie, que se desviou. O objeto se espatifou no chão.

CW: Além de vadia é doida?  
SS: Cachorro! - ela gritava.

E abriu a porta, fazendo-a bater quando a fechou. Saiu da sala aos prantos. Ecklie foi atrás e a agarrou pelos braços.

CE: Pare de escândalos!  
SS: Maldito! Porque não morre?!

As pessoas que passavam por ali ficavam estarrecidas com o que viam, mas não se atreviam a interferir. Os gritos eram tão altos que de longe se ouvia. Greg e Al escutaram e foram ver o que acontecia. Chegaram a tempo de ver Ecklie jogando Sara contra a parede, fazendo com que ela batesse as costas.

GS: Desgraçado, porque não faz isso com a sua mãe? - disse Greg, indo socorrer a amiga.  
CE: Cale-se, Sanders, ou eu te demito!  
GS: Você não é o Grissom!  
CE: Grissom, Grissom, Grissom! Sempre ele no meu caminho!  
AR: Por Deus Ecklie, que covardia é essa?! Bater em uma mulher?  
CE: Não me venha você também não, doutor de muletas!

Al levantou sua muleta de aço em direção a Ecklie.

AR: Não me faça sentar isso na sua cara! Você é um covarde que não respeita ninguém. Como pretende ser respeitado pelas pessoas?  
CE: Sidle me desrespeitou!  
AR: Acho mais provável você tê-la desrespeitado! O que você disse a ela, Ecklie?  
CE: Ela sabe muito bem o que fez!  
GS: Esteja certo de que o Grissom vai ficar sabendo do que aconteceu aqui, e aí eu quero ver. Reze para ele não te matar!

Ecklie bufou e voltou para sua sala. Greg amparava Sara, que chorava e reclamava de dores na cabeça e nas costas.

GS: Com certeza foi pela batida.  
SS: Minha cabeça dói muito...  
AR: Vamos à minha sala. Vou tirar a sua pressão.

Greg segurava Sara pela cintura, fazendo com que ela se apoiasse nele. Na sala da Al...

AR: Céus, Sara, sua pressão está bem alta! Você precisa ir a um hospital urgente.  
SS: Quanto está, Al?  
AR: 18 por 12.  
GS: Minha nossa! Se quiser, posso te levar agora ao hospital.  
SS: Tudo bem.  
AR: Greg, você leve a Sara ao hospital. Vou avisar o Grissom.  
GS: Deixa comigo, Al. Vamos, Sara?  
AR: Ela está assim por causa do Ecklie.  
GS: Aquele desgraçado!

Grissom estava analisando o corpo encontrado no parque quando o celular tocou.

GG: Grissom.

Catherine estava perto e viu quando a fisionomia de Grissom mudou. Assim que ele desligou, ela perguntou:

CW: Está tudo bem?  
GG: Catherine, assuma as investigações. Preciso ir!  
CW: Ir aonde?  
GG: Não discuta, depois conversamos.

Catherine não entendeu absolutamente nada, mas continuou o seu trabalho. Grissom parecia estar numa corrida de fórmula 1, de tanto que acelerava o carro. Ao chegar no lab, sua expressão facial era a de quem iria cometer um homicídio. Quem o viu, ficou assustado.

Grissom passou pelos corredores feito um furacão. Estava à procura de Ecklie. Ele iria se ver com ele. Estava profundamente irritado, na verdade estava com um ódio quase mortal dele. Que quisesse provocá-lo, tudo bem, ele era Gil Grissom, sabia muito bem lidar com o veneno daquela cobra peçonhenta chamada Conrad Ecklie. Mas lançar seu veneno à uma mulher grávida, sensível, e ainda por cima sendo ela sua mulher, era algo inadmissível. Ele não ira deixar barato, mesmo que isso custasse seu emprego.

GG: Ecklie está na sala dele, Judy?  
J: Não, senhor Grissom, ele está na sala de convivência, acho...

Grissom não deixou Judy terminar de falar e seguiu a passos largos em direção à sala de convivência. As pessoas, e até mesmo Judy, imaginavam que haveria algum tipo de confusão. A cara de Grissom dava medo. Ecklie tomava um café na sala, estava sozinho. Foi quando avistou Grissom na porta. Sorriu falsamente.

CE: Ah, você está aí? Quer um cafezinho?

Grissom avançou pra cima de Ecklie, derrubando com a mão a cafeteira de vidro, fazendo com que ela se espatifasse no chão.

GG: Seu filho de uma mãe! Por que você fez isso?! - Grissom segurou Ecklie pelo colarinho.  
CE: Dá pra me soltar?  
GG: De jeito nenhum! Você vai me explicar o que foi que você fez com a Sara!  
CE: Você está me enforcando, dá pra me soltar, se quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer?

Grissom o soltou.

GG: Fale, Ecklie!  
CE: Disse apenas que estava sabendo desse relacionamento absurdo de vocês dois. Foi só isso.  
GG: Deixa de ser cínico! Você fez Sara ir parar no hospital com pressão alta, e vem me dizer que não fez nada?!! Canalha! Por que não destilou seu veneno em mim, que sou vacinado contra você, ao invés de jogar todo a sua raiva e incompetência pra cima de uma mulher grávida?!! - Grissom gritava tão alto que algumas pessoas pararam para ouvir "a conversa".  
CE: Vou abrir um inquérito administrativo contra você, Grissom, por ter infringido as normas.  
GG: Deixa de ser imbecil, Ecklie, não houve desrespeito às normas, Sara e eu jamais ficamos de agarramento aqui! Quem vai tomar uma providência sou eu, e se alguma coisa acontecer com Sara e meu filho, não quero nem pensar...  
CE: É, ela conseguiu te enrolar direitinho... Foi só abrir as pernas pra te prender...

Ecklie não conseguiu terminar a frase, por que Grissom avançou em sua direção, e lhe deu um soco tão forte que ele se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, derrubando o copo de café quente em cima de si mesmo.

CE: Aaaai! Tá quente!!  
GG: Eu devia te jogar a chaleira toda, seu desgraçado!!!

Com um ódio mortal, Grissom foi pra cima de Ecklie, não deixando que ele se levantasse sozinho. Levantou-o e continuou a empurrá-lo, extremamente nervoso. Foi quando Al apareceu na porta.

AR: Por Deus, Grissom, o que está acontecendo aqui? O lab inteiro está ouvindo a falação que vem daqui!  
GG: Não vou deixá-lo fazer o que bem entender com Sara e meu filho! Ter uma diferença pessoal comigo é uma coisa, agora, querer me atingir usando a minha família, é algo inadmissível! Ecklie passou dos limites!  
AR: Mas você não pode querer fazer justiça com suas próprias mãos. Se essa história se espalha e o prefeito toma conhecimento, você é quem será prejudicado.  
GG: Com o prefeito eu falo mais tarde. Tenho certeza de que ele vai entender os meus motivos.  
CE: Vou acabar com você, Grissom!  
GG: Tente! Estou pagando pra ver! Mas ouse pensar em tentar fazer mal à Sara novamente que você vai me pagar seriamente. Esteja avisado!

Ecklie saiu da sala sem olhar para os dois e para as pessoas que estavam paradas no corredor, ouvindo toda a confusão. A veia jugular de Grissom parecia que ia sair do pescoço, de tão elevada que estava.

AR: Está melhor?  
GG: Não se preocupe comigo, Al. Vou ao hospital ver Sara. Pra qual lugar ela foi levada?  
AR: Se não me engano, Greg a levou para o Desert Palm.  
GG: Então é pra lá que eu vou.  
AR: Você não tem condições nenhuma de dirigir, olha o seu estado!  
GG: Pior do que isso não posso ficar, Al.

Grissom pegou o carro e foi até o hospital. Durante o trajeto, tentava se recompor, para que Sara não percebesse que ele andou nervoso e piorasse seu estado. Ao chegar no hospital...

GG: Boa tarde, eu me chamo Gilbert Grissom, minha mulher foi trazida pra cá.  
RH (recepcionista do hospital): Qual o nome da paciente, senhor?  
GG: Sara Sidle.  
RH: Bem... (checando o computador). Sim, ela está na enfermaria.  
GG: Eu poderia vê-la?  
RH: É só o senhor seguir em frente, quarto número 12.  
GG: Obrigado.

Ao chegar no quarto, encontrou Sara conversando com Greg.

SS: Ei honey, você veio? - Sara deu um enorme sorriso.

Aquele sorriso desmontou Grissom. Vê-la mais animada o deixava menos preocupado, por tudo o que ela passou.

GS: Tudo bem, Grissom?  
GG: Tudo. Obrigado por trazê-la, Greg.  
GS: Foi um prazer. Gosto muito da Sara.  
GG: Greg, pode voltar para o lab, vou ficar com Sara até ela ser liberada.  
GS: Tem certeza de que não vai precisar de mim aqui?  
GS: Você já fez o que tinha de ser feito. A partir de agora é comigo. Pode ir.  
GS: Ok então. Tchau, Sara, e se cuida, viu?  
SS: Pode deixar, Greg. Valeu!

Assim que Greg saiu, Grissom olhou para Sara. Tinha vontade de dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, desabafar todas as suas angústias, mas tinha medo da mulher amada sentir-se mal outra vez. Falaria sobre a briga com Ecklie quando ela estivesse melhor. Mas Sara não era fácil de ser enganada, e logo percebeu pela expressão no rosto de Grissom que ele não estava bem.

SS: Anda, pode me dizer o que aconteceu.  
GG: Hein?  
SS: Honey, você acha que me engana com essa carinha de anjo? Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, mas você está me escondendo com medo de que eu piore, certo?  
GG: Já vi que não consigo te enganar mesmo...  
SS: É que você disfarça muito mal! - ela riu.

Grissom riu junto.

GG: Querida, não se preocupe com nada agora. Relaxe.  
SS: Fale, Grissom.

Mas Grissom foi salvo pela entrada do médico na enfermaria naquele instante.

DR: Boa tarde!  
SS e GG: Boa tarde, doutor. DR: Vamos tirar a pressão pra ver se ela está sob controle?  
SS: Ok.

O médico pôs o aparelho no braço de Sara e começou a medir a pressão. Depois do procedimento...

DR: Hum... ainda está alta.  
GG: Quanto, doutor?  
DR: 14 por 9. Vou ter que te medicar para ver se abaixa e a mantém controlada.  
GG: Quanto estava a pressão dela quando chegou aqui?  
DR: 20 por 10.  
GG: Minha nossa!  
DR: Houve uma queda significativa na pressão e no quadro clínico, mas como a pressão ainda está elevada, merece uma certa atenção. Ainda mais por se tratar de uma gestante.  
GG: Certo.  
DR: Senhorita Sidle, pode me informar sua idade, por favor?  
SS: 34.  
DR: Pois bem. Você já deve saber que pela sua idade, sua gravidez é considerada de risco. E com pressão alta, as chances de uma complicação aumentam.

Sara ficou assustada.

DR: Olha, não é preciso ficar assustada. Seu quadro é de atenção, por isso você precisará passar a noite aqui em observação. Sabe me dizer se você tem pressão alta?  
SS: Não, minha pressão é baixa, dentro da normalidade.  
DR: Então seu quadro é de pré-eclampsia. Veja bem, há duas duas formas clínicas mais comuns de hipertensão na gravidez: a hipertensão arterial crônica, ou seja, a mulher já apresentava hipertensão antes de engravidar, continuou hipertensa durante a gestação e continuará depois dela e a pré-eclampsia, uma forma hipertensiva que só ocorre durante a gravidez. Neste caso, quando a mulher engravida, sua pressão, que era normal, sobe. Terminada a gravidez, porém, o problema desaparece. O risco maior da pré-eclampsia é o aparecimento de convulsões. A mulher tem convulsões porque a pressão sobe muito e, em decorrência disso, diminui o fluxo de sangue que vai para o cérebro. A pré-eclampsia é uma patologia que pode ser prevenida desde que se consiga atuar precocemente. No seu caso, descobrimos bem a tempo, então você não terá grandes problemas.  
GG: Doutor, que cuidados devemos ter daqui pra frente?  
DR: Bem, o primeiro passo é o repouso e controle assíduo da pressão. Outra coisa fundamental é haver uma dieta com pouco sal, isto é, uma dieta hipossódica. Na maioria das vezes, isso resolve desde que o quadro seja leve. No seu caso, senhorita Sidle, isso é o suficiente, por que sua pressão mínima não chegou a 11. Neste caso, quando a pressão mínima atinge ou ultrapassa 11, a mulher precisa ser internada e tomar medicação hipotensora. Verifica-se, então, os níveis de proteína na urina, o tempo de coagulação do sangue, o número de plaquetas, as enzimas hepáticas e se as hemácias dentro do vaso estão sendo lesadas, ou seja, hemólise microangiopática. Sem a presença desse sinais, pode-se adotar uma conduta mais conservadora, mas constatando-se algum deles é necessário interromper a gravidez, único tratamento efetivo contra a pré-eclampsia.

Sara e Grissom escutavam tudo muito atentos, ela segurando firme as mãos dele.

DR: Mas não se preocupe, sua pressão há de abaixar. Vou monitorar as batidas do seu coração e lhe medicar.  
SS: Ok.

Sara deitou-se na cama e o médico pôs vários fios no peito dela, ligando-os a um aparelho onde podia se ver os movimentos cardíacos. Colocou também um aparelho na ponta dos dedos, para monitorar sua pressão.

DR: Este exame de monitoramento cardíaco chama-se Ecocardiografia com Doppler. Ele permite o diagnóstico e a monitorização intermitente de alterações anatômicas, funcionais e hemodinâmicas. Vou deixar monitorando por 45 minutos, depois desse período eu venho e retiro, ok?  
SS: Ok.

No lab, todos estavam reunidos na sala de convivência, e horrorizados com as coisas que Greg relatava a respeito da briga entre Sara e Ecklie.

CW: Que horror! Onde vamos parar?  
NS: Desse jeito, no inferno!  
GS: O inferno tá sendo aqui, com o Ecklie!  
WB: Concordo. Mas duvido que a situação dele aqui fique boa depois do que ele fez. Ele foi mexer justamente com a mulher do Grissom, e ele não é de deixar barato, ainda mais pelos dois serem inimigos.  
NS: É, mas tem o prefeito, que o nomeou chefe da administração daqui do lab.  
CW: Da mesma forma que o colocou, pode muito bem tirá-lo. Ou vocês se esqueceram que o prefeito adora o Grissom? Se esqueceram da nossa viagem?  
GS: Só sei que foi horrível! Vi a Sara sendo empurrada contra a parede, me deu um ódio!  
CW: Todos nós estamos revoltados. O Gil continua com ela no hospital?  
GS: Ah, provavelmente vai passar a noite com ela lá. A pressão dela estava muito alta quando chegamos. Sara reclamava de dor de cabeça e tinha tonturas.  
NS: Meu Deus!

O celular de Catherine tocou. Depois de alguns minutos, ela desligou.

WB: Quem era, Cath?  
CW: Gil. Disse que a pressão de Sara está se normalizando e que ela está sendo monitorada. Vai dormir por lá com ela.  
NS: É justo. E poderemos ir vê-la?  
CW: Ele não me disse nada a respeito. Provavelmente Sara terá alta amanhã e então poderemos ir todos visitá-la em casa.  
GS: E que casa! Grissom comprou uma casa para um batalhão de filhos!

Todos riram.

WB: Vai ver que é essa a intenção! - Warrick ria.

Catherine deu-lhe um cutucão.

WB: Ei! O que foi?  
CW: Nem pense em ter a mesma idéia do Grissom, viu?  
WB: Qual? Ter uma casa enorme ou um exército de filhos com você?

Nick e Greg riram olhando um para o outro.

CW: Bem, o turno acabou e eu preciso ir embora.  
WB: Vou com você.  
CW: Como?  
WB: Cath, precisamos terminar com isso logo. Daqui a pouco sua barriga vai crescer e qual será sua explicação para a Lindsay?

Catherine apenas suspirou.

WB: Eu te ajudo nessa. Vamos.

Todos se despediram e cada um foi pra sua casa.

CW: Lind, cheguei!  
LW: Oi mãe! - Lindsay chegou no alto da escada que dava para os quartos - Ei Warrick, não sabia que você estava aí!  
WB: Oi, Lindsay.  
CW: Ãh, filha, o que você está fazendo?  
LW: Tava navegando na net, porque?  
CW: Quero falar uma coisa com você.  
LW: Tem que ser agora?  
CW: Exatamente. Anda, desce.

Lindsay deu um suspiro e desceu. Deu um beijo na mãe e sentou-se no sofá, como Catherine e Warrick fizeram.

LW: Pode falar, mãe. Ó, se for pra pedir minha maquiagem, nem vem tá? Meu blush tá no fim!  
CW: Pode me escutar primeiro, Lind?  
LW: Fala.  
CW: Aquele dia que eu pedi pra você dormir na casa da sua avó foi porque...  
LW: ... Você tava com um namorado novo, acertei? - Lindsay a interrompeu.  
CW: É, estava. Quer dizer, não é assim tão novo...  
LW: Você arranjou homem velho, mãe?  
CW: Quando eu disse que não é um namorado tão novo assim foi porque pra gente ele não é novidade...

Lindsay olhou para Warrick e voltou a olhar para Catherine.

LW: É o Warrick, não é?

Catherine e Warrick se olharam surpresos. Como a jovem era esperta! E viram que esconder algo tão sério como uma gravidez seria algo impossível. Por isso, teriam que escolher muito bem as palavras.

CW: É isso mesmo, Lindsay. Warrick e eu estamos namorando.  
LW: Fico feliz por vocês. Mas não precisavam desse rodeio todo só pra me dizer isso, não vejo problema nenhum nisso.

Se por um lado Catherine ficou aliviada com a resposta madura da filha, por outro estava receosa quando contasse do bebê. Tinha uma intuição de que desta vez, a resposta não seria lá muito positiva.

CW: Mas não é só isso que temos a lhe dizer não, filha.  
LW: Ué, tem mais? - Lindsay olhou desconfiada para os dois.  
CW: Falo eu ou fala você? - Catherine olhou para Warrick.  
WB: Acho melhor você. Qualquer coisa, depois eu falo.  
CW: Tá bom - Catherine suspirou.  
LW: Fala logo, mãe, o que tá pegando?  
CW: Lind, você... vai ganhar um irmão!

Lindsay olhou paralisada para a mãe, como se tivesse sido anestesiada.

LW: Dá pra rebobinar a fita? Eu entendi mal ou você está me dizendo que está grávida do Warrick?  
CW: É isso o que você ouviu. Vamos ter um filho. E não pense que foi planejado, porque simplesmente aconteceu.  
LW: Que coisa ridícula é essa, mãe?! Olha a sua idade e fica dando uma de adolescente! Que mico! Imagina eu falar pros meus amigos que minha mãe, com 40 anos, vai ter um bebê. Vão rir da minha cara!

Catherine olhava espantada para Lindsay. Imaginou que ela pudesse não concordar com essa gravidez, mas não que ela pudesse ter vergonha e chamá-la de ridícula.

CW: Não planejamos nada, Lind, simplesmente aconteceu!  
LW: E essa! Minha mãe nem sabe usar uma camisinha!  
CW: Agora chega, Lindsay Willows! Não vou permitir que você fale assim comigo! Sou sua mãe e mereço respeito!  
LW: Então se dê o respeito, mãe! Olha o papel ridículo que você está fazendo de mamãe coroa!

Catherine começou a chorar de nervoso e levantou a mão, ameaçando dar um tapa em Lindsay. Warrick interviu.

WB: Calma, Cath, não faça besteira. Lindsay, peça desculpas à sua mãe.  
LW: Vocês dois são ridículos! Vou sair dessa casa, vou pra casa da minha vó ou qualquer outro lugar onde eu não tenha vergonha de vocês!

Quando Lindsay subiu para o quarto, Catherine desabou e chorou abraçada a Warrick, que estava passado com a situação.

CW: Nunca pensei que a Lind fosse reagir dessa forma. Estou muito triste com essa atitude dela...  
WB: Calma, baby, ela levou um susto. Normal. Daqui a pouco ela vai entender que fez burrice e vai te pedir desculpas.  
CW: Eu estava pressentindo que algo dessa forma iria acontecer.  
WB: Ei, calma! Ou você está querendo desistir da gente? - Warrick olhou para Cath com as mãos nos ombros dela.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Estava confusa, carente, chateada. Encostou sua cabeça no peito de Warrick e o abraçou apertado, como se buscasse proteção. Ele retribuiu, abraçando-a, fazendo com que ela se sentisse protegida.

WB: Nada vai me separar de você, tá entendendo? Nada nem ninguém...

Catherine sorriu.

WB: Por que você não tenta falar com Lindsay de novo?  
CW: Você viu como ela está, não vai querer me ouvir.  
WB: Essa não é a Catherine Willows que conheço. A que eu conheço é mais forte que uma rocha, a qual nada a derruba.  
CW: Tem razão, a Lindsay vai ter que me escutar! Vou lá falar com ela e já volto. Me espere aí.  
WB: Ok.

Catherine subiu as escadas com cuidado por causa da barriga. Andou pelo corredor e chegou à porta do quarto de Lindsay, que estava fechado. Deu um suspiro e bateu.

LW: Vai embora, mãe, não quero papo!  
CW: Quero falar com você, filha.  
LW: Eu já disse, vai embora!

Catherine engoliu o choro iminente e voltou para a sala.

WB: Não quis falar com você, não foi?  
CW: Não - Catherine olhou para Warrick tentando parecer forte, segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em querer descer.  
WB: Não precisa bancar a mulher-maravilha. Você quer chorar, pra quê ficar segurando a dor?

Catherine se agarrou a Warrick e não segurou o choro. Um choro intenso, sufocado, misturado com tantos outros problemas em sua cabeça. Ficou abraçada a ele por uns 10 minutos, ambos sentados no sofá, até se recompor. Foi quando Lindsay desceu as escadas com uma mochila nas costas.

LW: Tô indo nessa.  
CW: Aonde você vai? - Cath se levantou do sofá.  
LW: Pra qualquer lugar onde eu não possa ficar perto de você. No dia que você resolver parar de bancar a mocinha, me chame que eu volto. Mas por enquanto não dá.  
CW: Você não vai a lugar algum, Lindsay Willows! Me respeite, eu sou sua mãe!  
LW: Mãe? Acho que tá parecendo minha irmã mais velha!  
WB: Ei mocinha, respeito com a sua mãe, ok? Ela não merece ser tratada dessa forma!  
LW: Ei Warrick, isso aqui é uma discussão entre mãe e filha, não se mete, ok?  
CW: Não fale assim com ele! Mais respeito com as pessoas. Não foi essa a educação que eu te dei, você deve ter aprendido isso com seu pai.  
LW: Não fale do meu pai! Ele era um ótimo pai, você é quem não deu valor a ele!  
CW: Cale a boca, Lindsay, você não sabe do que está falando!  
LW: Ah, chega mãe, não quero mais ouvir nada! Adeus, espero não te ver tão cedo!

Aquelas palavras foram como uma facada no peito de Catherine, que sempre se orgulhou de ser uma boa mãe, e agora sua filha, seu maior tesouro, estava lhe dando as costas. Catherine fez menção de ir atrás da filha, mas Warrick a impediu.

CW: Me solta, Warrick, eu preciso ir atrás dela!  
WB: Não vou deixar que se humilhe ainda mais. Não viu como ela te tratou?  
CW: É minha filha, War. Não posso deixar que ela fique assim comigo, eu sempre fiz tudo por ela, sempre fui a mãe e o pai dela, e agora ela me dá as costas quando mais preciso do apoio e do carinho dela?  
WB: Não fique estressada, pode fazer mal ao bebê. Estou ao seu lado, tá? E vou dormir aqui esta noite, não vou deixá-la sozinha.

Catherine sorriu. Com Warrick ao seu lado, seria mais fácil suportar a ausência da filha. Mas ainda assim, naquela noite Cath chorou muito nos braços de seu amado. Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Sara teve alta e Grissom a levou para casa, indo para o lab em seguida. No dia seguinte, Sara retornou ao lab.

NS: Seja bem vinda, Sara! - Nick abraçou.  
SS: Obrigada, Nick!  
GS: Este lab sem você não é a mesma coisa.  
SS: Ai, pára Greg, assim eu fico sem jeito...  
CW: O importante é que Sara está de volta e o time está completo novamente.  
SS: Só espero não encontrar a múmia de novo.  
GS: Se eu encontrar o Ecklie, dou um chute nele!

Sara riu.

GG: Muito bem, acho que temos trabalho a fazer, não?

Antes que pudesse distribuir os casos do dia, o celular de Grissom tocou. Alguns minutos depois...

SS: Quem era, Griss?  
GG: Adivinha: o prefeito.  
CW: E o que ele queria, Gil?  
GG: Ecklie falou de mim pra ele, e agora preciso comparecer ao cabinete dele.  
SS: Aquele maldito!  
WB: Ele deve ter falado horrores de você.  
NS: Esse cara não vale nada!  
GG: Não preocupem comigo e vão trabalhar.

Depois que Nick, Warrick e Greg saíram, Grissom ainda conversou um pouco com Sara e Cath antes de ir ao cabinete do prefeito.

SS: Tem certeza de que você precisa ir?  
GG: Honey, preciso saber a dimensão do meu problema. Que Ecklie me pintou e bordou não tenho dúvidas, agora tenho que mostrar o meu lado e tomar providências a respeito. Se ele acha que isso vai ficar barato, está enganado. Mas não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.  
SS: Espero que o prefeito não resolva te demitir.  
GG: Se isso acontecer, volto a lecionar.

Assim que Grissom saiu, Sara comentou:

SS: Agora que estamos só nós duas aqui você pode me contar o que está acontecendo.  
CW: Não está acontecendo nada.  
SS: Tá querendo enganar a quem, Catherine Willows?

Cath deu um suspiro. Seus olhos azuis transbordavam tristeza e dor.

CW: Lindsay saiu de casa.  
SS: Como?!  
CW: Ela não aceitou o bebê. Disse que estou parecendo a irmã mais velha dela, e não a mãe, e que estou fazendo papel ridículo tendo filho nessa idade.  
SS: Que horror, Cath! Nossa, sinceramente, estou passada com isso. Pensei que ela seria compreensível com você.

Cath desabou e chorou. Sara a abraçou.

SS: Desculpe, não sabia que a gravidez te deixaria mais sensível.  
CW: Já estive grávida antes e foi diferente. Agora estou chorando por causa da Lind, as palavras que ela me disse me machucaram. Estou ferida.  
SS: Calma, ela ainda vai reconhecer que errou. Você vai ver, ela ainda vai implorar seu perdão. Dê tempo ao tempo. Tudo vai se normalizar. O Warrick está ao seu lado?  
CW: E como! Me dá muita força. É o que está me deixando de pé. Se não fosse ele, não sei...

Alguns minutos depois, o celular de Catherine tocou. Em questão de segundos, o desespero tomou conta de seu rosto. Ao desligar...

SS: O que foi, Cath? O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim?  
CW: Lindsay foi atropelada! Me ligaram do hospital e me disseram que ela está chamando por mim. Preciso ir até lá ver minha filha.  
SS: Fique calma, Cath!

Catherine saiu feito um trem-bala em direção ao Desert Palm, onde sua filha estava.

Catherine entrou no quarto e viu Lindsay dormindo, toda machucada. Sentou-se na cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama. Seu rosto transmitia muito sofrimento, vendo sua filha naquele estado. Apesar de seu coração ainda doer pelas palavras ditas por Lindsay, como mãe sabia que deveria perdoar e esquecer, afinal, sua filha estava precisando de sua ajuda. Em silêncio, Catherine chorou sua dor. Alguns minutos depois, Lindsay acordou.

LW: Mãe? Você veio, mãe... - ela dizia com dificuldade por causa da morfina dada para diminuir a dor.  
CW: Estou aqui, Lind.  
LW: Oh mãe, você não devia estar aqui... te disse tantas coisas horríveis...  
CW: Sou sua mãe, Lindsay. Ou você já se esqueceu disso?

Lindsay começou a chorar de vergonha por tudo que havia dito à mãe.

CW: Ei, não vai chorar agora, senão a dor não vai diminuir - Catherine acariciou o rosto da filha - Como isso foi acontecer, filha?  
LW: Acho que estava tão desnorteada com a notícia do bebê que nem prestei atenção na rua. Só me lembro de ter sido jogada longe. Quando acordei, estava aqui no quarto.

O médico entrou no quarto naquele instante.

DR: Bom dia. Você é a mãe de Lindsay Willows?  
CW: Sim. Como ela está, doutor?  
DR: Olha, ela teve muita sorte. Pelo impacto da batida, podia ter quebrado alguma costela, fêmur, enfim, mas tem apenas luxações no corpo. Pela posição que ela caiu, nenhum osso se quebrou, e corfirmei isso através do raio-x.  
CW: Saberia me dizer quando a Lind terá alta?  
DR: Se o quadro dela permanecer evoluindo, como está, acredito que amanhã ela já poderá ter alta.

O médico analisou os machucados na garota e a medicou.

DR: Este remédio a fará dormir. Está muito estressada, chorava muito quando chegou aqui.  
CW: Posso dormir aqui com minha filha, doutor?  
LW: Como quiser. Com licença.

Depois que o médico saiu do quarto...

LW: Você vai ficar aqui comigo, mãe?  
CW: Posso?

Lindsay sorriu.

LW: Deve!

Catherine sorriu e disse:

CW: Agora dorme, você está cansada e machucada. Vou ficar aqui com você.

No cabinete do prefeito...

PR (prefeito): O que deu em você, Grissom, pra sair arrumando confusão num laboratório de criminalística?  
GG: Se sua mulher tivesse sido agredida, talvez fizesse a mesma coisa que eu. Não foi uma questão de "lavar a honra", como dizem, mas pro Ecklie saber que impor autoridade não é insultar, ofender, muito menos agredir fisicamente uma pessoa, ainda mais sendo mulher e estando grávida.  
PR: Não foi o que Conrad me disse.  
GG: Além de covarde, é mentiroso! Não foi o que aconteceu. Sara foi insultada, humilhada, sendo chamada de palavras de baixo calão, e empurrada na parede. Caso duvide de minhas palavras, trago as pessoas que testemunharam esta cena covarde. Quer que eu ligue e as chame? - Grissom fez menção de pegar no telefone?  
PR: Não será necessário. Acredito em você. Ecklie não tem me agradado como supervisor administrativo, e essa agressão à uma funcionária é algo grave. Se Sara quiser entrar com um processo contra Ecklie, terá toda a razão em fazê-lo. E tem meu aval.  
GG: E com relação ao Ecklie?  
PR: Não se preocupe, já disse a ele o que pensava.  
GG: Chegou à alguma conclusão?  
PR: Deixe comigo, Gilbert.

No dia seguinte, Lindsay teve alta do hospital. Catherine avisou no lab que não iria trabalhar para cuidar da filha.

LW: Você não devia ter faltado ao trabalho pra ficar comigo, mãe. Não mereço seu carinho...  
CW: Pare com isso, Lind, já passou. Eu já esqueci. Agora é ficar boa logo. Vou cuidar de você como cuidava quando ainda era um bebezinho.  
LW: Ai mãe...  
CW: Não discuta, Lindsay Willows! Serei sua enferneira por hoje.  
LW: Já me sinto melhor, mãe. Seu carinho me faz sentir bem. Desculpa pelas palavras ruins que joguei na sua cara - Lindsay estava quase chorando - É claro que eu te amo. Acho que disse aquilo tudo por ciúme, saber que agora você vai ter outro filho pra dar atenção. Foi isso, acho.  
CW: Que besteira você ter pensado assim, Lind. Eu jamais deixaria você de lado. Essa criança que vai nascer é meu filho também, mas não é o único. Jamais amaria vocês de forma diferente, são meus filhos. Mãe nenhuma faz isso, Lindsay.  
LW: Estou com muita vergonha de olhar para o Warrick. Preciso pedir desculpas a ele.  
CW: Ele já te desculpou, é um bom homem.  
LW: Ele te ama muito né, mãe?  
CW: Ama, filha. E eu também o amo muito e não quero perdê-lo.  
LW: Não vai, eu não deixo.

As duas riram.

LW: Ele vai dormir aqui?  
CW: Por que a pergunta?  
LW: Ah, eu não queria que você dormisse sozinha não... Você agora tem um homem de verdade, mãe, deve ficar com quem te ama.

Novamente Catherine se surpreendeu com Lindsay. Não esperava que agora ela fosse lhe apoiar tão intensa e sinceramente. E como gostou de ouvir aquilo da filha; agora sentia-se mais forte para encarar a gravidez, que era de risco, e qualquer outra coisa. Os quatro, enfim, seriam uma família. Naquela noite, como nas outras, Warrick dormiria por lá. Mas os dois já estavam procurando uma casa maior pra morar, afinal, agora haveria mais um membro na família.  
Aquela semana foi uma semana bastante agitada; Ecklie fora demitido, com Grissom assumindo a supervisão geral do lab, conseqüentemente tendo muito mais trabalho, porém todos estavam trabalhando mais felizes, sem a presença insuportável de Ecklie. No lab...

NS: Que diferença agora estar no lab agora! Sem a perturbação mental do Ecklie na nossa cabeça, fica mais fácil trabalhar.  
GS: Com certeza. Eu não suportaria mais aquela careca na minha frente; já não gostava, piorou depois da covardia contra a Sara.  
SS: Já passou, Greg.  
NS: Cadê o Warrick que ainda não chegou?  
CW: Eu não sei dele, ele ia vir de casa pra cá.

Sara deu uma olhadinha para Catherine.

CW: Que foi, tô falando a verdade, ele não dormiu lá em casa essa noite...

Sara deu uma risadinha. Foi quando Warrick apareceu, com um pacote embrulhado de papel de presente nas mãos.

WB: Bom dia a todos - disse com um sorriso enorme.  
GS: Nossa, toda essa alegria é só por ver a Cath?  
WB: O que você acha?

Warrick deu um selinho em Cath. Para não perder o costume, Greg reparou no pacote que Warrick tinha nas mãos.

GS: Ei, presente? Mas nem é natal, Warrick!  
WB: Ei cara, isso aqui é pra Cath.  
CW: Pra mim? Nossa!  
SS: Abre logo, Cath, estamos todos curiosos.

Catherine abriu o pacote e abriu o sorriso: era um conjunto para bebê: macacão, touca, luvinhas e babador, tudo branco, por ser cor neutra.

CW: Ai War, é lindo!  
SS: Que surpresa bonita, Warrick.  
WB: É, eu passei numa loja ontem à tarde e comprei. Como passei a noite em casa, pude fazer o embrulho. Gostou, Cath?  
CW: Nossa, amei mesmo! Obrigada, baby!

Catherine deu uma piscadinha a Warrick, que ficou constrangido por Cath ter lhe chamado pelo apelido na frente de todos. Greg, que nunca perdia nada, começou a rir.

GS: Baby?! É assim na intimidade? Eu pensei que fosse tigrão! - e se acabou de rir.  
CW: Já chega, Greg!  
WB: Tem alguém aqui querendo levar um soco na cara...  
GS: Desculpe, Cath, mas é bem engraçado, convenhamos.  
NS: Ow, se manca, cara! - Nick estava quase rindo.

Grissom chegou na sala naquele momento.

GG: Bom dia a todos.  
Todos: Bom dia.  
GG: Nick, chegou esta carta pra você. Estava com a Judy e ela me entregou - Grissom passou o envelope a Nick.

Ao ver o remetente, Nick abriu o sorriso: era do Brasil, e de Marcela. Ela não o havia esquecido!

GS: É de quem eu estou pensando?  
NS: Acertou na mosca!  
CW: Peraí, do que vocês estão falando?  
GS: Nick ficou gamado na brasileira lá de Fernando de Noronha.  
SS: Que legal, Nick! E como ela é? Bacana?  
NS: Sim, uma grande garota. Mas vou deixar pra ler a carta depois - Nick pôs a carta no bolso da jaqueta.  
GS: Não vai ler pra gente?  
WB: Ow, deixa de ser xereta, Greg!

Cath e Sara riram. No dia seguinte, Sara foi fazer seu primeiro ultrassom, juntamente com Grissom, que estava muito ansioso.

DR: Então, senhorita Sidle, pronta para ver seu bebê?  
SS: Nossa, estou muito ansiosa! Aliás, nós dois estamos, nem sei dizer quem é que está mais!  
DR: É normal. Esse é o primeiro filho de vocês?  
SS: Sim.  
DR: Então relaxa, tudo vai dar certo. Muito bem, senhorita Sidle, deite-se na cama e levante o seu vestido até a altura dos seios.

Sara fez o que a médica pediu. Logo, ela cobriu a região genital de Sara com um lençol, deixando somente a barriga ainda sem volume à mostra. Passou gel na barriga e ligou o aparelho. Começou fazendo movimentos circulares na região mais abaixo, onde se encontrava o útero. Sara observava a cena na tela ansiosa, e apertava a mão de Grissom, que também não escondia a ansiedade. Foi quando a médica sorriu.

DR: Estou vendo o seu bebê, senhorita Sidle.

Sara sorriu e os olhos encheram d'água.

DR: Na verdade, não estou vendo um bebê...  
SS e GG: Como?!  
DR: Estou vendo dois bebês!  
SS: Dois?! - Sara se assustou.  
DR: Sim, veja - a médica mostrou na tela dois corpinhos que estavam dentro de Sara - São seus filhos.

Grissom sorriu e as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto. Dois filhos de uma só vez! Era muita emoção para um homem! Sara não sabia se ria ou chorava. Ela, que jamais imaginou ser mãe algum dia, agora seria mãe de dois! E ao mesmo tempo!

SS: E está tudo bem com eles, doutora?  
DR: Aparentemente sim. Eles ainda são pequenos, não dá pra fazer uma análise mais precisa sobre algum tipo de anomalia. Mas estão crescendo bem.  
SS: Como é possível eu ter gêmeos se na nossa família não existem casos?  
DR: Bem, senhorita Sidle, vários são os fatores que implicam na possibilidade de se ter gêmeos; por exemplo, a idade da mãe. A partir dos 35, ou esbarrando nessa idade, as mudanças hormonais são maiores, então a produção de vários óvulos num mesmo ciclo também é maior. Outro fator que contribui para a produção de gêmeos é uma dieta rica em produtos lácteos. Mas a hereditariedade também contribui para isso.  
GG: Sara tem sentido muitos enjôos, até demais. Isso é normal?  
DR: Absolutamente normal. Numa gravidez dita "normal", a mulher pode ter enjôos por causa das mudanças hormonais. Imagine numa gestação de gêmeos, em que o corpo precisa se adaptar para acolher dois corpos estranhos ao organismo da mulher! Com certeza as náuseas são maiores, tal como o aumento de peso e as cãibras.  
SS: Aff!  
DR: Mas se tomar os cuidados necessários, você vai passar por esses percalços mais tranqüilamente. Você pode se arrumar, aqui estão papéis para se limpar.

A médica voltou à mesa para fazer algumas anotações, enquanto Grissom ajudava Sara a limpar a barriga. Depois, se sentaram nas cadeiras de frente para a médica.

DR: Bem, senhorita Sidle, eu preciso checar a sua idade gestacional. Pode me dizer quando foi a sua última menstruação?  
SS: Hum... Foi no dia 13 de abril, durou exatos três dias.  
DR: Ok, vou fazer o cálculo aqui, baseando numa gestação única; contudo, como se trata de gêmeos, a tendência é que os bebês nasçam antes das 38 semanas. Deixe-me ver... - a médica estava consultando no computador - Aqui está. Data provável do parto, 18 de janeiro. Se chegar ao oitavo mês, é um sinal muito positivo. Evite esforços, e como sua gravidez é de risco por vários motivos, já no sétimo mês você deverá entrar de licença maternidade, ok?  
SS: Certo.

A médica falou mais algumas coisas e depois os dois foram embora. Naquela semana Cath fez seu primeiro ultrassom, e o bebê estava bem saudável. Com todas as recomendações prescritas, sua gravidez estava sendo maravilhosa, ainda mais contando com o amor e o carinho de Warrick e Lindsay. No lab só se falava na gravidez dupla; tanto Sara quanto Catherine estavam sendo tratadas com muito carinho pelo pessoal, e ambas ganharam vários presentes para os bebês. E, claro, os papais corujas também estavam sendo apreciados por todos. Afinal, Grissom e Warrick eram muito queridos no lab.  
Alguns dias mais tarde...

J: Nick, tem uma visita pra você na recepção.  
NS: Pra mim? Tem certeza?  
J: A pessoa disse que queria falar com Nick Stokes. Ou aqui tem outro Nick Stokes?  
NS: Tá bom, Judy, vou ver quem é...  
SS: Ué, visita pra você, Nick?  
NS: Também estou surpreso, Sara. Não faço a menor idéia. Vou lá ver e já volto.

Ao chegar na recepção, os olhos de Nick brilharam ao ver aquela imagem: uma moça de costas, com os cabelos compridos, blusa vermelha, short e bota. Seria ela? O coração pulou.

NS: Oi?

A moça virou-se e os olhos de Nick brilharam. Era Marcela. E como estava linda, meu Deus! E abriu aquele sorriso lindo pra ele.

MC: Nick!  
NS: Que surpresa agradável!  
MC: Morri de saudade.  
NS: Eu também, você não sabe o quanto. Achei que nunca mais te veria.  
MC: Eu sempre tive essa certeza.  
Nick sorriu.  
NS: Como você veio parar aqui em Las Vegas?  
MC: Dei um jeito. Quanto se ama de verdade, não há distância que impeça o coração de seguir seu destino. E o destino do meu coração era vir te encontrar.

Nick, mais uma vez, ficou surpreso com Marcela. Ela realmente era uma mulher diferente, surpreendente, maravilhosa, além de linda. Se antes tinha alguma dúvida de que a queria, agora tinha a mais absoluta certeza. Louco de vontade de dar um beijo nela ali, mas sabendo que não podia, Nick olhou para os lados e disse:

NS: Vem comigo.

Os dois entraram no locker e Nick a agarrou, dando-lhe um super beijo apaixonado.

MC: Seu louco! E se entra alguém?  
NS: Não vai entrar, estão todos ocupados - e Nick beijava o pescoço da jovem, com as mãos na cintura fina dela.

Mas, para o azar de Nick, Sara precisou ir até o locker buscar o celular e Grissom a acompanhou. Os dois ficaram boquiabertos ao verem a cena: mãos e pernas espalhados pelo banco, botões da blusa de Marcela abertos e respiração ofegante, mais um pouco e os dois estariam fazendo amor ali. A expressão de Grissom, evidentemente, era de espanto e nervosismo. A de Sara, de vontade de rir.

GG: Dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Nick e Marcela viraram e levaram um tremendo susto ao ver Grissom, com a veia jugular já saltando do pescoço. Sinal nada bom. Significava que ele estava irritado.

GG: Estou esperando uma explicação para o inexplicável, Nick!  
NS: Calma, Grissom! Eu e Marcela só estávamos matando as saudades.  
GG: No meio do locker, Nick?! Onde já se viu? Mais um pouco e os pego fazendo sexo e outras coisas mais!

Nick se levantou depressa. Marcela cobriu seu peito com as mãos, assustada.

SS: Pega leve com ele, Griss.  
GG: Não venha você defender safadeza! Você não é cega e está vendo a mesma coisa que eu, Sara!  
SS: Ow, não precisa vir com quatro pedras na mão não, tá?  
GG: Nick, isso aqui é um laboratório de criminalística, não uma boate onde as pessoas se agarram escondidas! Além do mais, quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que o lab não é lugar para trazer namoradas? Se quer ter encontros, que os faça fora daqui, nunca aqui dentro.  
NS: Já pedi desculpas, Grissom! Eu devia ter esperado o fim do turno, mas a saudade foi tanta que, quando vi, já estávamos aqui. Isso não vai se repetir, prometo.  
SS: Griss, não tem necessidade de repreensão. Nick é um cara muito legal, foi apenas um pequeno deslize da parte dele, pra quê brigar com ele?  
GG: Eu apenas não quero que este laboratório vire um motel!  
SS: Nunca foi e você sabe. Aliás, você, falando desse jeito, está parecendo com o Ecklie!  
GG: Ei, não me compare com aquele canalha! Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou como ele!  
SS: Então não aja como ele!

Sara saiu do locker bem aborrecida. Precisou ir ao bebedouro tomar um pouco de água, senão sua pressão iria às alturas. Detestava injustiça e achava que Grissom estava sendo severo demais com Nick, mesmo ele estando errado. Nick era seu amigão, ela jamais deixaria que alguém o destratasse.

GG: Você sabe a que está sujeito, não é Nick?  
NS: Sei sim.

Marcela entrou na discussão para defender Nick.

MC: Senhor Grissom, a culpa é toda minha, fui eu quem sugeri a Nick que me levasse a algum lugar para que pudéssemos ficar a sós. Ele não falou nada, fui eu quem insistiu. Portanto, não faça nada com ele. Se alguém tem culpa aqui, sou eu.

Nick olhou para Marcela e ficou surpreso. Ela estava mentindo, não havia sido daquele jeito. Ela o estava protegendo e se arriscando para salvá-lo de uma suspensão que parecia inevitável.

GG: Qual o seu nome?  
MC: Marcela.  
GG: Pois bem, Marcela, Nick deve ter lhe dito em Fernando de Noronha que é um Csi, e que este trabalho exige muito das pessoas. Sendo assim, não há muito tempo para vida fora do lab. Não impeço nenhum dos meus comandados de ter uma vida fora daqui, mas é preciso separar as coisas. Se você veio ver o Nick, devia ter ligado, ou sei lá, esperado o turno dele terminar. Aqui não é lugar para encontros românticos. Entendido?  
MC: Sim, senhor Grissom. Mas eu já lhe expliquei o que realmente aconteceu.  
GG: E eu sei que você fez isso pra protegê-lo. No entanto, desta vez vou desculpar porque não quero ver ninguém trabalhando cabisbaixo ou distraído, como algumas vezes, não é mesmo, Nick? - Grissom piscou para ele, que sorriu - Se você é a moça que está deixando ele assim, com sua vinda pra cá é possível que ele agora volte a se concentrar no trabalho. A propósito Nick, você tem que analisar o sangue encontrado na camisa da vítima do bar. Vamos, tem trabalho te esperando!

Assim que Grissom saiu, Nick suspirou aliviado.

NS: Nossa, foi por pouco! Já me vi sendo suspenso por uma semana pelo menos.  
MC: No fim, seu chefe até que foi legal.  
NS: Cometi uma besteira sem fim. Mas fui perdoado, graças a você. Muito obrigado!  
MC: Você não tem nada a que me agradecer. Bem, eu vou nessa, vou voltar para o hotel.  
NS: Me dá o endereço que mais tarde eu passo lá.

Marcela riu e anotou o endereço. Os dois voltaram à recepção, de onde se despediram. Nick voltou ao trabalho feliz da vida. Naquela noite, como nos dias posteriores, ele viveria momentos incríveis ao lado de sua gata. Alguns dias depois, Marcela teve de retornar ao Brasil. Nick ficou triste, mas saberia que eles voltariam a se ver. Aos quatro meses de gestação, a barriga de Sara parecia de quase seis meses, estava bem redondinha, e ela estava linda, com as curvas realçadas mesmo estando grávida. Catherine, com três meses, também estava linda, e feliz; Warrick era um futuro pai todo bobo, e muito zeloso com o bem-estar de sua Cath. Aquele ano estava sendo muito especial para Grissom: seu romance com Sara fora revelado aos amigos, e contava com o apoio total deles, a gravidez de sua amada e os gêmeos. Seus 50 anos iriam ser muito bem comemorados, daria uma festa para todos os amigos. E pensava em pedir Sara em casamento para oficializar sua abençoada união antes dos bebês virem ao mundo. Naquele mês, Sara faria outra ultrassonografia para saber o sexo dos bebês. Os dois estavam ansiosos e felizes.  
E chegou o dia...

DR: Preparada para saber o sexo dos seus bebês, senhorita Sidle?  
SS: Claro!

A médica fez todos os procedimentos e na tela Sara e Grissom viam, com emoção e coração palpitando, duas criaturinhas que eles conceberam juntos, com amor e desejo.

DR: Posso ver claramente o sexo dos bebês, são duas menininhas.

Sara e Grissom não resistiram às lágrimas e choraram.

DR: Veja! Elas estão de perninhas abertas. Uma delas está chupando o dedinho.  
GG: Lindas! - Grissom estava visivelmente emocionado, a voz estava embargada.

Depois do exame...

DR: Senhorita Sidle e senhor Grissom, preciso falar um assunto com vocês.

Sara se sobressaltou. O que a médica queria falar com ela? E se fosse alguma coisa ruim?

SS: Pode falar, doutora.  
DR: Saíram os resultados de seus exames. Seu nível de colesterol está bom, assim como sua gllicose, urina, fezes. Com você está tudo bem.  
SS: E com os bebês?

A médica olhou para Sara e deu o diagnóstico:

DR: Foi detectado um problema com um dos bebês.  
SS e GG: Como?  
DR: Uma das meninas é saudável, como pude ver no ultrassom e o que os exames apresentaram. O que acontece é que a outra menina apresenta um problema genético.

Sara sentiu tonturas. Achou que ia desmaiar, mas Grissom a segurou.

GG: Afinal, doutora, o que minha filha tem?  
DR: Sua filha tem Síndrome de Down.

Sara e Grissom permaneceram estáticos, como se não pudessem acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. A pressão de Sara iria subir, isso ela tinha certeza. Grissom suava frio.

GG: Como isso é possível, doutora? Uma das minhas filhas possuir Síndrome de Down e a outra ser normal? E como é possível que Sara e eu tenhamos doado genes para os bebês com deficiência?  
DR: Eu entendo perfeitamente o questionamento de vocês, é compreensível que, com uma notícia assim, os pais de um bebê reaja com desespero e emoção. A Síndrome de Down é uma anomalia nos cromossomos, que ocorre em 1,3 de cada 1.000 nascimentos. Por motivos ainda desconhecidos, um erro no desenvolvimento das células do embrião leva à formação de 47 cromossomos, no lugar dos 46, que se formam normalmente, 23 da mãe e 23 do pai. O material genético em excesso altera o desenvolvimento regular do corpo e do cérebro da criança em gestação.  
Existem três tipos de Síndrome de Down. A mais comum é a chamada Trissomia do 21 Padrão: o material genético em excesso está no par de cromossomos 21, como resultado de uma anomalia na divisão celular durante o desenvolvimento do óvulo ou esperma, durante a fertilização. Cerca de 95% dos portadores de Síndrome de Down tem Trissomia do 21 Padrão. Cerca de 4% têm Translocação, caso em que o cromossomo 21 extra se rompeu e aderiu a outro cromossomo. A Translocação pode ser sinal de hereditariedade e outros membros da família devem ser geneticamente investigados para saber da possibilidade de ter outros bebês com Síndrome de Down. Cerca de 1% têm Mosaico, o que quer dizer que só algumas células do corpo têm Trissomia do 21 e não todas.  
SS: Nossa!  
DR: Como vocês terão gêmeas, a identificação do bebê com Down, logo após o nascimento, será de acordo com características peculiares a esse bebê. Algumas características do bebê com Síndrome de Down são extremamente visíveis, portanto, de fácil reconhecimento. Os olhos apresentam-se com pálpebras estreitas e levemente oblíquas, com prega de pele no canto interno, chamada prega epicântica. A cabeça geralmente é menor e a parte posterior levemente achatada. A moleira pode ser maior e demorar mais para se fechar. A boca é pequena e muitas vezes se mantém aberta com a língua projetando-se para fora. As mãos são curtas e largas e, às vezes, nas palmas das mãos há uma única linha transversal, de lado a lado ao invés de duas. A musculatura de maneira geral é mais flácida, ou seja, hipotonia muscular.  
SS: Meu Deus!

Naquele momento, Sara chorava, e Grissom tentava se controlar para não chorar ali mesmo, embora segurasse a mão da mulher com firmeza.

DR: É importante ressaltar que, embora o bebê com Síndrome de Down possa apresentar algumas ou todas estas características, como todas as crianças, eles também se parecerão com seus pais, uma vez que herdam os genes destes, e assim, apresentarão características diferentes entre si, como cor dos cabelos e olhos, estrutura corporal, padrões de desenvolvimento, etc. Estas características determinam uma diversidade de funcionamento comum aos indivíduos considerados normais.  
Mas ter um filho portador da Síndrome de Down não significa que terá uma criança completamente incapaz. A seqüência de desenvolvimento desta criança geralmente é bastante semelhante à de crianças sem a síndrome e as etapas e os grandes marcos são atingidos, embora em um ritmo mais lento. Esta demora para adquirir determinadas habilidades pode prejudicar as expectativas que a família e a sociedade tenham da pessoa com Síndrome de Down. Durante muito tempo estas pessoas foram privadas de experiências fundamentais para o seu desenvolvimento porque não se acreditava que eram capazes. Todavia, atualmente já é comprovado que crianças e jovens com Síndrome de Down podem alcançar estágios muito mais avançados de raciocínio e de desenvolvimento. Sua filha será capaz de ser uma criança como qualquer outra, desde que vocês a estimulem e aprendam com ela que ser diferente é normal. Não precisam ficar tristes por sua filha, ela será muito amada, e isso é o suficiente para que o desenvolvimento dela possa evoluir positivamente.  
SS: E quanto ao preconceito às crianças portadoras? Tenho medo de que nossa filha seja discriminada por onde passar, e não vou agüentar isso.  
DR: Senhorita Sidle, por mais que os pais encham seus filhos de amor, carinho e compreensão, infelizmente ainda existe preconceito contra os portadores de Down em geral, não somente as crianças, mas também os jovens e adultos. A ignorância das pessoas as faz pensar que portadores de Síndrome de Down são seres incapazes, "retardados", como são comumente nomeados. Sua filha será uma criança como as outras, desde que seja incluída nas mesmas atividades que sua outra filha, e que não haja diferença entre elas.  
GG: Claro, doutora. Nós amamos nossas filhas da mesma forma e as trataremos igualmente. Se assim o fizéssemos, que espécie de pais seríamos, concorda?  
DR: Exatamente.

A médica deu mais algumas explicações sobre os bebês e depois Grissom e Sara foram embora. Sara chorava compulsivamente, parecia que havia caído em um abismo fundo e sem fim. Mas o amor de Grissom por ela a faria mais forte, e pronta para encarar todas as dificuldades que estavam por vir. Naquela noite, convidaram Catherine e Warrick para jantarem com eles.  
Às 7 da noite, os dois já estavam lá.

CW: Fiquei muito feliz com o convite, assim poderemos falar sobre os nossos bebês - Catherine estava muito animada, mas ainda não sabia sobre os bebês.  
SS: Você está linda, Cath!  
GG: A gravidez está te fazendo muito bem!  
CW: Estou muito feliz mesmo.  
SS: Acho que tem dedo do Warrick nessa.  
CW: Sempre!

Ela olhou para Warrick, que lhe sorriu.

CW: Mas estou vendo que você não parece lá muito bem. Algum problema?

Catherine, como sempre, parecia adivinhar as coisas. Mas o olhar triste de Sara era indisfarçável. E assim, caiu no choro.

CW: Ei, o que foi? Eu disse algo errado? - Catherine abraçou a amiga.

Grissom olhava aquela cena sério. Sua tristeza estava mais escondida, por isso ele sabia como se manter firme apesar da tempestade que estava em seu coração.

SS: Desculpe. Estou tão triste!  
CW: O que houve, Sara? Me conte, talvez eu possa te ajudar!  
SS: Grissom e eu teremos duas meninas!  
CW: Jura? Que bom, amiga, fico feliz por vocês! - Cath abraçou Sara - Mas é esse o problema? Vocês não queriam meninas?  
SS: De forma alguma, nós amamos nossas meninas. O problema é apenas uma nascerá normal, por assim dizer.  
CW: Como?! O que você quer dizer com isso?  
GG: Uma das nossas filhas é portadora da Síndrome de Down, Cath.

Catherine arregalou os enormes olhos azuis, espantada. Warrick também ficou surpreso.

WB: Vocês estão falando sério?  
GG: É verdade.  
CW: Mas como isso é possível, Gil? Nem você nem Sara têm parentes com essa síndrome!  
SS: A doutora explicou que não é preciso haver familiares com a mesma síndrome para que haja filhos assim. É coisa genética, não necessariamente hereditária.  
CW: E como vai ser? Quer dizer, como vocês vão tratar dessa outra filha?  
GG: Vai ser da mesma forma que trataremos uma. Não pode nem deve haver diferenças entre elas, as duas são irmãs. O que acontece é que uma terá o desenvolvimento e aprendizado mais lento do que a outra, mas também será uma criança que irá se divertir, brincar e aprender.  
SS: A sociedade por si só já é bastante preconceituosa. Como nós, que somos os pais, poderíamos discriminar nossa própria filha? Grissom e eu a fizemos com tanto amor...

Naquele momento Sara sorriu. Catherine aproveitou a deixa:

CW: Diria que foi com fogo em excesso! Olha o resultado: gêmeas!  
GG: Cath!  
CW: Mas é verdade, Gil! Não precisa me olhar assim não, tá?

Depois do jantar, Sara e Grissom mostraram o quartinho das meninas aos amigos. Como ainda não sabiam o sexo dos bebês, somente que seriam gêmeos, estava tudo de branco, uma cor neutra que agradou aos dois. Mas depois do ultrassom, passaram em algumas lojas e compraram artigos de menina, como bonecas, roupinhas próprias de meninas, detalhes para o quarto cor de rosa, enfim, enfeites para as princesinhas que estavam pra chegar.

CW: Ai que lindo! Vocês estão de parabéns! Olha, amor, que fofura os enfeites! - Catherine mostrou a Warrick uma bonequinha de porcelana que estava na cômoda.

Depois, virou-se para Sara e Grissom.

CW: E já escolheram os nomes das meninas?  
GG: Sim, mas é segredo! Só depois que elas nascerem a gente vai divulgar.  
CW: Quanto segredo!  
SS: Diria que é uma surpresa. Vocês vão saber logo logo. E vocês já sabem o sexo do seu bebê?  
CW: Vou fazer ultrassom amanhã. Já sabe, Gil, amanhã não vou ao lab.

Grissom bufou.

GG: Ok. Mas não pense que vou liberar o Warrick não, ele tem trabalho a fazer no lab. E com sua ausência, vai ter que trabalhar em dobro!  
WB: Tá de sacanagem comigo, Grissom? É o ultrassom da Cath, eu quero estar perto dela quando a médica falar o sexo.  
SS: Você está sendo injusto, Griss. Eles merecem esse momento a dois.  
GG: Ok. Mas Warrick, depois do ultrassom, direto para o lab, ok?  
WB: Beleza.

Na manhã seguinte, Catherine foi à clínica com Warrick.

DR: Senhorita Willows, queira entrar.

Ela e Warrick estavam ansiosos. Ele mais ainda, por ser o primeiro filho. E se dependesse de Catherine, seria o único.

DR: Deite-se na cama e levante sua blusa até a altura dos seios. Agora abaixe a calça um pouco, por favor.

A médica fez os procedimentos e começou a observar o bebê no monitor. Warrick segurava as mãos de Catherine, suando frio.

WB: Está tudo bem com o bebê, doutora?  
DR: Sim, seu bebê está perfeitamente saudável. Ah, olhe aqui, ele está de perninhas abertas. Estou vendo o sexo. Querem saber?  
CW: Por favor, doutora.  
DR: Parabéns, papais, seu bebê é um meninão! Veja o saquinho dele aqui ó - a médica apontou na tela.

Warrick começou a chorar, emocionado.

CW: Ei, está tudo bem.  
DR: É o primeiro filho de vocês?  
CW: É o meu segundo, mas é o primeiro dele.  
DR: Vamos, senhor Brown, seu filho está muito saudável. Sem anomalias nem quaisquer outros problemas.

Depois do exame, na rua, Warrick abraçou Catherine e a beijou.

WB: Obrigado por me dar esse filho. Eu te amo!

Catherine sorriu, também estava emocionada.

VW: Também te agradeço por esse menino lindo que está vindo. Vamos ser muito felizes juntos.  
WB: Eu já sou muito feliz, desde que te conheci.

Warrick envolveu Cath em seus braços e a beijou na rua mesmo, diante de quem passava e via a cena. Ele não se importava nem um pouco com isso, só se importava com a mulher de sua vida e o filho que ela gerava na barriga.  
Mesmo triste pelo problema com uma das fillhas, Grissom fez uma reunião com os amigos em seu aniversário, um almoço no quintal, com direito à piscina e basquete na quadra que instalou.  
Conforme os exames iam mostrando, as meninas de Grissom e Sara estavam se desenvolvendo e crescendo. A barriga de Sara estava enorme, e em novembro, saiu de licença-maternidade, mas Grissom ligava pra ela do lab sempre que podia, pra saber como estava. Catherine também estava linda com sua barriga de seis meses, e Warrick estava um chato de tão babão pelo bebê e pela beleza de Cath com a barriga. No dia 2 de dezembro, Sara estava em casa sozinha, Grissom havia ido cedo para o lab. Sentada no sofá, assistindo a um filme, começou a sentir dores na barriga.  
A princípio, era uma dorzinha chata, mas logo Sara se apercebeu do que estava acontecendo e tratou de ficar calma. No entanto, a dor foi aumentando, até que Sara notou que havia sangue em seu short. Pegou o telefone e tentou falar com o celular de Grissom, mas estava desligado.  
"Só pode estar em campo", pensou. A solução foi ligar para Catherine, que estaria no lab com certeza.

CW: Willows.  
SS: Cath, sou eu, Sara.  
CW: Como vai, Sara?  
SS: Nada bem. Estou sentindo dores fortes na barriga.  
CW: Como? Você verificou o espaço entre uma contração e outra?  
SS: Ai Cath, tá doendo muito, não estou contando se sinto dores a cada 5 minutos!  
CW: Fique calma, Sara. Você está entrando em trabalho de parto.  
SS: Já?  
CW: Você está esperando gêmeas, esqueceu que seu parto seria antes da hora? Já ligou para o Grissom?  
SS: O celular dele está desligado ou fora de área. Sabe se ele está em campo?  
CW: Sim, tanto ele quanto Warrick. Vou ligar pra ele e ver se ele consegue avisar o Grissom, ok?  
SS: Ok.  
CW: Então fique calma porque a tendência é que a dor aumente.

Logo em seguida, Catherine ligou para Warrick.

WB: Brown.  
CW: Baby, você sabe se o Grissom está aí por perto?  
WB: Está coletando evidências no outro cômodo da casa, porque?  
CW: Avise a ele que a Sara está entrando em trabalho de parto e que tentou ligar pra ele. Diga pra ele ir pra casa rápido.  
WB: Tá bom.

Warrick desligou e foi até Grissom. Ao chegar no outro cômodo...

GG: Warrick, passe o luminol nesta área aqui, tenho certeza de que encontraremos alguma evidência.

Warrick permaneceu olhando para o chefe quieto.

GG; Não me ouviu não, Warrick? Temos trabalho a fazer!  
WB: Acho que você é quem terá mais trabalho agora.  
GG: Como? - Grissom levantou a sombrancelha.  
WB: Cath acabou de me ligar do lab. Disse que Sara está entrando em trabalho de parto e tentou te ligar.  
GG: Droga! E a bateria do celular descarregou. Foi por isso que não recebi a chamada dela. Bem, estou indo. Você termina sozinho, ok? E depois, vá para o lab.  
WB: Ok.

Grissom acelerou com o carro e rapidamente chegou em casa. Encontrou Sara chorando de dor, deitada no tapete da sala, antes branco, agora vermelho de sangue.

GG: Honey, estou aqui! - Grissom abaixou e a abraçou.  
SS: Griss... me ajuda... - Sara estava ensopada de suor.  
GG: Calma!

Com cuidado, ele a segurou pela cintura e a pôs no banco de trás do carro. Não se importava se depois o banco ficaria todo sujo de sangue, o importante era levar sua mulher e que suas filhas nascessem em segurança. Em poucos minutos, eles chegaram no Desert Palm.

GG: Por favor, tem algum médico aqui que possa atender minha mulher? Ela está em trabalho de parto!  
RH: Só um momento, senhor.

A recepcionista ligou para o ramal dos médicos e falou o que estava acontecendo. Minutos depois, a médica obstetra que estava cuidando de Sara apareceu.

DR: Vamos levá-la à sala obstétrica.

Sara andava com dificuldades, apoiando-se em Grissom e na médica.  
Na sala, a médica deitou Sara na cama para checar as condições dos bebês e a dilatação. Obviamente, ela não faria um parto normal, mas era pra saber a posição real dos bebês dentro de Sara. Mediu também a pressão arterial dela.

DR: As cabecinhas estão baixas, em posição de sair. E sua bolsa estourou, você precisa ser levada imediatamente à sala de cirurgia. Sua pressão está um pouco alta, o que aumenta os riscos. Portanto, vou chamar as enfermeiras para prepararem você e te levarem pra lá. Estarei te esperando.

A médica saiu do quarto e em seguida vieram as enfermeiras. Tiraram sua roupa e lhe puseram o vestido azul de hospital. Sara sentou-se com muita dificuldade, devido ao tamanho enorme da barriga. Depois, a deitaram na cama.

GG: Eu posso acompanhar o parto?  
## Claro! O senhor deverá desligar o celular e vestir um jaleco especial, pondo na cabeça esta touca.

Como não trouxera o celular, menos um problema para Grissom. Vestiu-se da maneira adequada e seguiu com Sara para a sala de cirurgia, segurando firme suas delicadas mãos, que tremiam um pouco.  
Enquanto isso, no lab, os csi's estavam na sala de convivência. Sabiam que Sara estava no hospital, e a tensão estavam no ar.

CW: Nossa, estou muito ansiosa! Como será que está no hospital?  
WB: Relaxa, Cath, vai dar tudo certo. Provavelmente Sara deve estar na sala de cirurgia neste momento, e como são dois bebês, vai levar mais tempo - Warrick estava sentado no sofá abraçado à Catherine.  
NS: Eu também queria saber como está indo as coisas. Gosto muito da Sara e não gostaria de vê-la sofrendo.  
GS: Todos nós gostamos da Sara, Nick.  
CW: Gil deve estar com ela na cirurgia, por isso não deu notícias. E acho que temos trabalho a fazer, não? Assim, a gente não fica pensando no parto da Sara. Vai dar tudo certo.

Naquele momento Brass apareceu na sala.

WB: Ei, quem é vivo sempre aparece!  
JB: Olá pra você também, Brown. Então, como está Sara e os bebês? Alguma notícia?  
CW: Não, nenhuma. Gil está com Sara e os bebês ainda não devem ter nascido, por isso a falta de notícias.  
JB: Precisava dar um recado ao Grissom.  
CW: Que recado?  
JB: Aquele bandido que matou a esposa e os filhos, o Oliver, você lembra desse caso?  
CW: Como não? Se não me engano, o sobrenome dele é Greenshaw. Ele é britânico.  
JB: Pois é. Foi morto ontem na troca de tiros com a polícia, graças a astúcia do Grissom, que ajudou a localizá-lo. Grissom já o conhecia de outros crimes, mas ele fugiu duas vezes da cadeia.  
CW: Agora não tem como fugir.  
JB: Pois é. Vou indo nessa, tenho muito serviço na delegacia. Me dêem notícias dos bebês.  
CW: Pode deixar, Brass.

No hospital, o parto estava sendo um pouco complicado por causa dos bebês; a pressão um pouco alta de Sara não ajudava muito, e estava perdendo muito sangue por causa da bolsa rompida. Logo a primeira menina nasceu. Bem cabeluda, de cabelos castanhos, chorava a plenos pulmões. E bem grandinha. Algum tempo depois, saiu de Sara a segunda filha, carequinha, pequenina e a qual não chorou. Depois dos procedimentos cirúrgicos necessários, Sara foi levada para o quarto. Estava um pouco grogue por causa da anestesia, então não percebia nem sentia nada ao seu redor.  
Assim que as enfermeiras instalaram Sara adequadamente no quarto, Grissom a deixou dormindo e foi à lanchonete ligar para o lab avisando do nascimento de suas duas jóias.

CW: Willows.  
GG: Nasceu, Cath!  
CW: Gil? E que horas foi isso?  
GG: Agora há pouco. São lindas, Cath!  
CW: Parabéns! E como está Sara? E as crianças?  
GG: Já está no quarto, mas como ainda está sob o efeito da anestesia, está dormindo. Os bebês foram levados para a uti neonatal por causa do nascimento prematuro.  
CW: Normal esse procedimento. Vai ficar tudo bem com elas, você vai ver.  
GG: Liguei só pra avisar mesmo.  
CW: Fez bem. Vou passar o recado a todos. E não se preocupe, enquanto você estiver com Sara e as meninas, assumirei o comando aqui, ok?  
GG: Em você confio de olhos fechados.  
CW: Mande um beijo para Sara e as meninas. Avise quando a gente puder ir visitá-las.  
GG: Ok.

Grissom desligou e voltou para o quarto. Sara dormia feito uma princesa, e merecia esse repouso, após dar à luz duas crianças que eles conceberam com tanto amor. Vendo a mulher que tanto amava dormir, Grissom tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que Sara era a mulher pra vida toda, que sempre a amaria e sim, eles foram feitos um para o outro. Fazer amor com ela era como se estivesse mergulhando no infinito, um prazer sem fim, um amor profundo, a dois, a sós, presos um nos braços do outro, coisa de pele, de alma, de coração... coisa de amor. E Sara lhe dera duas jóias, duas filhas lindas e abençoadas; esse problema genético com uma delas não seria obstáculo nenhum para que ele se orgulhasse de suas meninas, dançar a valsa dos quinze anos, levá-las no baile de formatura, entregá-la ao noivo na igreja... segurar os netos no colo e ser um avô babão.  
Perdido em pensamentos, Grissom não percebeu que Sara havia acordado estava lhe observando.

GG: Há quanto tempo você está me observando?  
SS: Acordei agora. Adoro ver você perdido em seus pensamentos, parede que está em outro mundo...  
GG: Estava no nosso mundo, pensando nas nossas experiências.  
SS: Você e suas filosofias...

Grissom aproximou-se de Sara, deu-lhe um selinho e perguntou:

GG: Como se sente depois de dar à luz duas princesas?  
SS: Estou bem. A dor já passou. Só a anestesia que ainda não perdeu o efeito, ainda não sinto minhas pernas por completo. Você já viu nossas filhas?  
GG: Estão na uti neonatal, por causa do parto prematuro. Estão sendo bem cuidadas.  
SS: Você chegou a vê-las no parto?  
GG: Só uma, que chorava muito. Se parece com você pelo pouco que vi. É cabeluda, e com os cabelos da cor dos seus.  
SS: Não vejo a hora de poder segurá-las em meus braços.  
GG: Logo você fará isso, honey.

Um pouco mais tarde, a enfermeira levou Sara, na cama mesmo (porque a cama possuía rodas para se deslocar) para ver as meninas na uti. Grissom a acompanhou. Ao ver as filhas, Sara chorou feito uma criança. Grissom, embora parecesse mais forte, também se emocionou. Dois dias depois, Sara teve alta, mas ia todos os dias com Grissom ver as filhas. Eles resolveram esperar as meninas terem alta para liberar as visitas; queriam fazer uma surpresa a todos. Alguns dias depois uma das gêmeas teve alta, e em meados de dezembro, a outra também teve, alegrando, assim, o lar dos Grissom. Os amigos csi enfim puderam ir conhecer as garotinhas. Warrick, Catherine, Greg, Nick, Al e Brass, todo estavam presentes nesse momento tão especial da vida de Grissom e Sara. Grissom abriu a porta do quarto aos amigos.

GG: Quero lhes apresentar os dois membros mais novos da família Grissom: nossas filhas Jorja e Mary Margaret, ou simplesmente Marg!

A turma ficou encantada ao se deparar com duas princesinhas, dormindo em dois berços, um do lado do outro. Jorja, a cabeluda, de cabelos castanhos, era grande, e dormia feito um anjinho vestida em sua roupinha de lã na cor amarela, com fitinha da mesma cor na cabecinha; Marg, a loirinha de cabelos ralinhos, era menorzinha, e também dormia em sua inocência vestida em tons de rosa, também com fitinha na cabeça.

GG: Que tal? Lindas nossas filhas, não é mesmo? - Grissom enchia a boca ao falar de suas meninas.  
CW: Mas são duas princesas, Gil! São lindas mesmo! Ah... - Cath estava emocionada.  
GS: Vem cá, dá pra você me dizer quem é quem?  
GG: Fale baixo, Greg. As meninas são muito sensíveis a barulhos, especialmente de vozes altas.  
GS: Desculpe.  
SS: A cabeluda de cabelos castanhos é a Jorja, a loirinha é a Mary Margaret, mas nós a chamamos de Marg.

Catherine deixou as lágrimas descerem ao ver a pequena Marg, tão frágil e valente, que lutou por sua vida e ainda iria passar por muitas coisas em sua vida.

GS: Vocês capricharam, hein?  
SS: Greg, o Grissom sempre faz as coisas bem feitas. É por isso que eu o amo - Sara deu uma piscadinha para ele.  
NS: Já escolheram os padrinhos?  
GG: Nick, eu imagino que você deva estar doido para ser escolhido, mas ainda não tivemos tempo para pensar nisso. Estamos mais preocupados agora é com a saúde delas. Assim que pudermos, vamos sentar e decidir.

Nick sorriu sem graça. Todos ficaram mais um pouco no quarto, admirando as meninas. Depois, foram para a sala, onde Sara serviu a todos café e biscoitos.

JB: Devo admitir que você fez um belo trabalho. Suas filhas são lindas, meus parabéns.  
GG: Obrigado, Brass.  
WB: Qual delas tem Síndrome de Down?  
CW: Baby, você não percebeu? A loirinha é a que tem. Não viu os traços?  
WB: Sinceramente não. Recém-nascido é tudo igual pra mim.  
CW: Aff! - Catherine suspirou - E como vai ser agora, Sara?  
SS: Assim como?  
CW: Tudo, sua rotina com as crianças, o trabalho no lab, os cuidados com a Marg?  
SS: Bem, estou de licença do trabalho por 4 meses, então poderei ficar em casa e curtir as meninas, fora que terei de levar a Marg ao fisioterapeuta, fonoaudiólogo, ao pediatra a cada 15 dias, e também na ESPSD*.  
NS: O que é isso?  
SS: É a Escola de Socialização dos Portadores de Síndrome de Down. Eu estava navegando na internet, pesquisando sobre o assunto, e aí apareceu o nome deste lugar. É um lugar onde as crianças são integradas e aprendem várias coisas, como pintar, escrever, rabiscar, correr, interagem com outras crianças portadoras de Down.  
GS: Mas sua filha ainda é um bebê recém-nascido...  
GG: Greg, a socialização da criança com Síndrome de Down começa desde o seu nascimento. É importante que a incluamos na sociedade bem cedo, para que ela saiba que também é uma cidadã. Irei com Sara a este lugar, apresentaremos nossa filha e lá teremos instruções de como cuidar melhor dela, como lidar com ela, perceber os sinais que ela nos dará, integrá-la na família, enfim. É assim que as crianças som Síndrome de Down devem ser tratadas, com amor e interação. Nossa Marg não é um bicho de sete cabeças. Quando Sara e eu a concebemos jamais passou em nossas cabeças que teríamos um filho com Down. Mas se nasceu assim, é nosso dever como pais responsáveis e dignos que somos amá-la da mesma forma que amamos a Jorja, sem fazer nenhuma diferença. As crianças com Down não precisam de pena; o que elas necessitam é de carinho, apoio e interação. São crianças como as outras, só que com desenvolvimento mais lento; limites, de jeito nenhum. Se a estimularmos, Marg será uma pessoa capaz e sem limites. Será uma pessoa que poderá caminhar com suas próprias pernas a partir do momento em que a ensinamos dar os primeiros passos na vida.

Catherine chorou com o "discurso" de Grissom a respeito de Marg.

SS: O que foi, Cath? Por que está chorando?  
WB: Não liga não, Sara, a Cath ultimamente tem estado muito emotiva. Chora por qualquer coisa.  
CW: Mas é comovente a luta da sua filha pela vida. E pensar que tem pessoas no mundo que desfazem de crianças somente porque são portadoras dessa síndrome.  
SS: Não se preocupe com isso. Nós faremos a nossa parte. Cabe a cada pessoa rever seus conceitos e entender que ser diferente é normal. Tudo é uma questão de educação e consciência. Pelo menos Grissom e eu sabemos que vocês amarão nossa pequena Marg tanto quanto nós.  
JB: Não duvide disso. Nós já a amamos, igualmente à sua filha Jorja.  
SS: Obrigada, Brass.

Grissom tirou uma licença de 15 dias para ficar em casa e ajudar Sara nos cuidados com as meninas. No entanto, depois que a licença terminou, teve de retornar ao trabalho e Sara ficou sozinha no cuidado das filhas, o que lhe acarretou uma crise de estresse. As discussões entre ela e Grissom começaram a ocorrer com freqüência, porque Sara alegava estar cuidando sozinha das meninas e Grissom replicava, dizendo que tinha que trabalhar para sustentar a agora grande família.

CW: Meu Deus, Gil, você anda muito estressado! Não basta nos entupir de broncas, ainda vai descarregar seu estresse na Sara, que está sozinha com duas recém-nascidas para cuidar?  
GG: Não me venha com sermões, Cath! Eu trabalho duro neste laboratório, chego em casa exausto e ainda tenho que ouvir as reclamações da Sara na minha cabeça?  
CW: Você não está sendo justo com a Sara, Gil! Pense bem, cuidar de dois bebês recém-nascidos sozinha não é fácil. E ainda tem o fato de uma das meninas necessitar de atenção especial. Sugiro que contratem uma babá para auxiliá-la com as meninas.

Grissom bufou.

GG: Vou ver o que posso fazer, Cath. Mas acabou esse assunto. Anda, temos trabalho a fazer.

Os dois iam andando no corredor quando Nick os avistou:

NS: Ei Grissom, tem uma pessoa esperando por você na recepção.  
GG: Por mim? Quem é, Nick?  
NS: Acho melhor você ver.

Assim que Grissom se afastou, Catherine, "nem um pouco curiosa", perguntou:

CW: Desembucha, quem é a pessoa?  
NS: Curiosa você hein Cath?  
CW: Quero saber quem é a pessoa. É homem ou mulher?  
NS: Ãh, eu diria que... Sara não vai gostar de saber quando souber. Acho que hoje vai ter quebra-pau na casa do Grissom.  
CW: É quem eu estou pensando?

Nick não disse nada, mas o sorriso dele o entregou. Catherine, muito sábia, previu confusão à vista. Não tinha muita certeza, mas seu sexto sentido lhe dizia. Ao chegar ne recepção, Grissom levou um susto com a visão: um par de pernas longas cruzadas no sofá pareciam lhe hipnotizar. A dona das pernas, uma ruiva de cabelos longos, lançava um olhar 43 em sua direção. Era ela, Lady Heather. Mas o que ela fazia no lab àquela hora da noite?  
Enquanto isso, em casa, Sara se desesperava com o choro de Jorja e Marg, que resolveram ter cólicas ao mesmo tempo. E uma gritava mais alto que a outra.

SS: Paciência, Sara Sidle, isso vai passar. É só uma fase, você vai ver! - ela dizia consigo mesma pra ver se ficava mais calma.

Enquanto tinha Jorja nos braços, empurrava o carrinho com o pé pra ver se acalmava Marg, depois invertia. Depois de longos minutos, as meninas adormeceram e Sara viu-se completamente exausta. Assim que as colocou nos berços, foi tomar um demorado banho pra ver se esfriava um pouco a cabeça. Pela hora, Grissom já devia estar saindo do lab.  
De fato, Grissom estava saindo do lab naquele exato minuto. Mas não só.  
Sara, depois do banho, foi à cozinha comer algo, em seguida, foi à sala assistir algum programa na tv enquanto esperava Grissom. Cerca de 20 minutos depois, como ele não chegava, Sara, já irritada, desligou a tv, foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e foi para a cama. Logo adormeceu.  
Pela manhã, Sara acordou e esticou o braço para ver se Grissom estava na cama. Levou um susto ao ver que ele não estava ali. Olhou e, irritadíssima, xingou Grissom de vários nomes feios. Onde ele passara a noite? Por que fizera isso, sabendo que tinha duas filhas pequenas e uma esposa em casa?  
Antes que pudesse pegar o telefone pra ligar, ouviu o barulho da porta da sala abrindo-se. Era Grissom chegando. Resolveu esperá-lo no quarto.

GG: Bom dia, honey!  
SS: Só se for pra você!  
GG: Como?!

Sara não conseguiu segurar a raiva e explodiu:

SS: Onde foi que você passou a noite?! Não sabia que tinha que vir pra casa me ajudar, que estou sem babá pra me ajudar com as meninas?!!! Dormiu na casa de alguma dominatrix prostituta, foi?!!!  
GG: Antes de mais nada, controle-se! As meninas estão dormindo e você pode acordá-las! - Grissom segurou os pulsos da mulher.  
SS: Você é um idiota se acha que pode me enganar! Eu sei que você estava com a Heather!  
GG: Como?! - Grissom levantou a sombrancelha.  
SS: Fui informada que ela esteve no lab.  
GG: Foi a Cath ou o Nick que te contaram?  
SS: Não interessa. É verdade ou não?  
GG: Ela esteve lá sim, mas não por minha causa.  
SS: Ah não? Então ela estava lá porque estava se sentindo muito estressada em casa e resolveu ir a lab pra ver defuntos, assim ficaria mais animada?!  
GG: Deixa de ser irônica, Sara. Heather está com problemas particulares, e como somos amigos, ela me procurou.

Sara deu uma risadinha de deboche.

SS: Quer dizer que você virou psicólogo? Então porque não vira babá e me ajuda a cuidar das suas filhas também?  
GG: Sara!  
SS: E eu nunca vi psicólogo dormir na casa da cliente...  
GG: Eu não dormi na casa de Heather, se quer saber. Tive que voltar ao lab, apareceu um caso muito complexo.  
SS: Você não podia ter me avisado? E se tivesse acontecido algo às meninas ou comigo? Então teríamos morrido!  
GG: Deixa de drama, Sara, não aconteceu nada. E você é muito forte, saberia como conduzir a situação.

Perplexa com as palavras de Grissom, Sara se retirou do quarto e foi ao quarto de suas meninas, que estavam com os olhinhos abertos, quietinhas. Sara se aproximou delas e abriu o sorriso. As meninas eram muito lindas. Jorja olhava para a mãe e deu um sorrisinho gostoso, que desmontou Sara. Ela não escondeu as lágrimas. Marg também olhava para a mãe com os olhos azuis profundos. Ela chupava sua chupetinha cor de rosa e estava quietinha, como o irmã. Grissom entrou no quarto e abraçou Sara por trás. Ela suspirou e continuou a olhar as meninas.  
Na sala...

GG: Encontrei a solução para o problema de falta de babá.  
SS: Como?  
GG: Comentei sobre isso no lab e o Nick me disse que a namorada dele, Marcela, tinha planos de vir pra cá, para eles ficarem juntos.  
SS: Nossa, entào a coisa tá séria?  
GG: Eles estão apaixonados. Mas para a moça ficar aqui, ela precisa se manter. E já trabalhou como babá. Pensei em chamá-la para trabalhar aqui em casa.  
SS: Ok. É só ela trazer referências e estamos bem. Que bom que teremos uma ajuda. Quando ela vem pros Estados Unidos?  
GG: Na próxima semana ela chega. Essa moça faz muito bem ao Nick, ele está mais animado e trabalha com muito mais garra.  
SS: O amor só faz bem.

Grissom sorriu. Mas Sara ainda estava chateada.

GG: Você está bem? - ele tocou o rosto dela.  
SS: Sim.  
GG: Não parece.  
SS: Já passou, Griss, e não quero mais falar disso, senão a gente vai brigar.  
GG: Ok então.

Marcela foi aprovada por Sara e logo comecou a trabalhar como babá. Ela era muito carinhosa com as meninas, e dava conta do serviço. E chegou fevereiro. Catherine, já de licença-maternidade, aos 9 meses de gestação, havia saído para comprar os últimos enxovais para Michael, seu filho com Warrick, que estava pra chegar e era esperado com ansiedade por todos.  
Ao estacionar o carro, viu Lindsay com o namorado na calçada. Eles pareciam discutir. Saiu pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

NL(namorado de Lindsay): já disse que eu não quero terminar com você, eu te amo, Lindsay!  
LW: Mas eu não quero mais você! Vê se entende! Minha mãe não aprova esse namoro e ela está certa!  
NL: Sua mãe é uma vadia que sai se deitando com qualquer homem que aparece! Olha só a coroa, grávida de um colega de trabalho!  
LW: Não fale assim da minha mãe!

Lindsay avançou pra cima do rapaz, que a jogou no chão. Catherine viu a cena e andou o mais rápido que pôde (já que não conseguia correr por causa da enorme barriga) para ajudar a filha.

CW: Seu desgraçado! Porque não faz isso com a sua mãe? Deixe a Lindsay em paz!  
NL: Não venha me dar lição de moral não, coroa! Você não tem moral nenhuma, não passa de uma biscate que sai dando pra tudo quanto é homem pra não ficar sozinha!

Catherine não pôde suportar aquelas palavras e avançou para o rapaz. Deu-lhe um tapa forte no rosto. Indignado, ele devolveu o tapa, fazendo com que Catherine caísse de mal jeito no meio fio. Lindsay correu para socorrer a mãe, que chorava de dor na barriga. A bolsa havia se rompido com a queda.  
E para o azar maior do rapaz, Warrick chegara bem naquele momento. Completamente assustado com a cena, ele perguntou:

WB: O que aconteceu aqui? Cath, o que você está sentindo?

Lindsay falou pela mãe, que não conseguia parar de urrar de dor.

LW: Tá vendo aquele cara ali? - ela mostrou o rapaz indo embora a pé - Foi ele quem fez isso, ele bateu na minha mãe.

Warrick sentiu seu sangue ferver.

WB: Foi aquele cretino? Deixa comigo!

Ele correu até o rapaz numa fúria incontrolável. O rapaz nem teve tempo de falar nada, por que Warrick já chegou empurrando, socando e chutando.

WB: Desgraçado, o que você fez com a Cath? Covarde! Não se bate em mulher alguma, ainda mais na MINHA mulher!  
NL: Calma aí, mermão!  
WB: Cala a boca, seu idiota! - Warrick segurou o rapaz pela gola da camisa - Você tá errado e ainda quer opinar? Se acontecer alguma coisa com a Cath e o meu filho, não queira me ver na sua frente, porque eu não sei o que posso fazer quando te encontrar de novo! Só não te arrebento até dizer chega por que preciso levar a Cath ao hospital. Mas eu ainda vou te encontrar. Suma da minha frente, seu idiota! Rápido!

Assustado, o rapaz correu. Warrick acudiu Catherine, que perdia sangue. Correu com o carro até o hospital. Lá, ela foi levada imediatamente para a sala de cirurgia, onde, cerca de 30 minutos depois, Michael nascia.

* Nome fictício

Depois de todos os procedimentos, Catherine foi levada para o quarto, consciente. Warrick não saiu do lado dela nenhum minuto.

WB: Como você se sente?  
CW: Agora que as dores passaram, melhor.  
WB: Que bom.  
CW: Escuta, você não tem que trabalhar não, senhor Brown?  
WB: No dia em que meu filho nasceu? De jeito nenhum! Mas vou ligar para o lab avisando. O Grissom vai entender.  
CW: Certo.  
WB: Me dá dois minutos que eu já volto.  
CW: Ok.

Warrick foi até à lanchonete do hospital, pois era a única área onde se podia usar celular. Ligou para o lab e avisou do acontecimento.

GG: Ok então. Tchau.

Grissom desligou o celular e deu um sorriso. Estava na sala de convivência tomando um pouco de café.

NS: Que alegria é essa, Grissom?  
GG: Nasceu o filho de Cath e Warrick.  
GS: Como? Quando?  
GG: Segundo ele, foi agora há pouco. Mãe e filho passam bem.  
NS: Que bom.  
GG: Sim, agora andem, vocês têm serviço a fazer, certo?  
NS: Certo.  
GS: Se não tem outra opção...  
GG: Não, Greg, você não tem outra opção. A menos que queira ficar sem emprego.  
GS: Já fui trabalhar, Grissom...

Nick riu da resposta de Grissom a Greg. Como seu parceiro era bobo!  
No corredor...

GS: E aí, cara, como está sendo sua vida com a Marcela aqui?  
NS: Tô super feliz. Ela é tudo o que eu sempre quis.  
GS: Meu amigo Nick Stokes amarradão numa brasileira! Quem diria!

Naquela semana os amigos se reuniram na casa de Catherine e Warrick para contemplar a chegada de Michael. O garoto era lindo, moreno claro, com cabelos cheios e olhos azuis. Uma bela mistura! Lindsay era a irmã mais coruja do mundo, e ajudava a mãe nos cuidados do irmão.  
Certa noite, estavam todos dormindo quando Catherine ouviu um barulho vindo do andar de baixo da casa.

CW: Warrick, acorde.  
WB: Ãh, o que foi?  
CW: Estou ouvindo um barulho lá em baixo. Você não está escutando?

O barulho voltou e Warrick pôde escutar.

WB: Vou lá ver o que é.  
CW: Pegue a arma.  
WB: Claro.

Um grito foi escutado vindo do andar de baixo.

WB: Que grito é esse?  
CW: Lindsay! - Catherine gritou.

Cath levantou correndo da cama e foi até o quarto da filha. Ela não estava. Warrick foi atrás dela e chegaram a tempo de ver a explosão na sala. Os dois caíram no chão e Warrick protegeu Cath dos estilhaços. Logo após, uma enorme fumaça se espalhou pelo local.

CW: O que foi isso? - Catherine tossia por causa da fumaça.  
WB: Não faço a menor idéia, amor.  
CW: Lindsay! Lindsay! - Catherine gritava.  
LW: Mãe! Estou aqui!

Lindsay estava caída perto da janela, tinha alguns ferimentos no corpo. Catherine correu para socorrê-la.

CW: Você está bem, filha? O que foi isso?  
LW: Não sei, eu vim aqui na sala pegar o meu celular que estava na mesinha quando aconteceu a explosão. Tô assustada, mãe!  
CW: Calma, Lind! - Catherine abraçou a filha.  
WB: Você tem idéia de quem poderia ter feito isso, Lindsay?  
LW: Acho que isso é coisa do James. Ele não se conforma com o fim do nosso namoro.  
CW: Mas você me arranja um vagabundo desses para namorado, Lind? Não podia ter escolhido alguém mais decente?  
LW: Eu ia saber que ele não prestava, mãe?  
WB: Ok meninas, eu vou ligar para o Grissom e o Brass.  
CW: Verifique se a linha telefônica não foi danificada.

Warrick foi verificar, a linha estava funcionando. Pouco tempo depois, os Csi estavam no local, juntamente com a polícia.

GG: O que aconteceu aqui, Warrick?  
WB: Nem eu sei explicar, Grissom. A Cath e eu estávamos dormindo, quando ouvimos um grito da Lindsay. Viemos ver e aconteceu a explosão.  
JB: Tem algum suspeito pelo que aconteceu aqui?  
CW: Tenho quase certeza que isso foi obra daquele namorado da Lindsay. Ele não é normal! - Cath abraçava Lindsay apertado.  
GG: Calma, Cath, vamos solucionar o caso. Nick e Greg, recolham as evidências, com certeza vão encontrar por aí. Cath, acho melhor você, o bebê e Warrick ficarem na minha casa enquanto estivermos periciando a casa.  
CW: Não vamos dar trabalho?  
GG: De forma alguma. Antes de chegar aqui eu liguei para Sara, ela faz questão que vocês fiquem em nossa casa. E como nenhum de vocês poderá entrar no caso, acho melhor arrumarem suas bolsas.  
WB: Vamos Cath - Warrick a abraçou e depois ambos se afastaram.

A sala da casa de Catherine estava toda revirada pela explosão. Recolhendo evidências, Nick encontrou algo.

NS: Ei, Grissom, acho que encontrei uma coisa aqui - Nick segurava o objeto com a mão coberta pela luva de látex.  
GG: Deixe-me ver isso.

Grissom levantou a sombrencelha ao ver o objeto: era uma pedra com um papel branco enrolado sobre ela, amarrada com barbante.

GG: Parece um bilhete.

Depois que desamarrou a pedra e retirou o papel, Grissom teve a confirmação. Era um bilhete escrito pelo namorado de Lindsay.

GG: Um bilhete feito pelo tal namorado da filha de Cath. Aqui está o nosso principal suspeito.  
NS: Posso ler?

No bilhete, o rapaz ameaçava a vida de Lindsay caso Catherine não permitisse o namoro. A explosão na casa fora algo premeditado.

GG: Brass, alguma solução?  
JB: Já enviei homens para a casa do tal sujeito, Catherine me passou a localização.

Enquanto Grissom conversava com Brass a respeito do caso, Nick disse algo que os interrompeu.

NS: Gente, encontrei mais uma pedra com bilhete aqui.  
GG: É a mesma letra?  
NS: Deixe-me ver...

Nick analisou o papel e fez que não com a cabeça.

GG: Mande para a análise, precisamos fazer uma comparação.  
NS: Mas se as letras são diferentes, então não são da mesma pessoa. Acredita que haja mais alguém envolvido nesse caso?  
GG: Precisamos ouvir as evidências, Nick, elas não mentem.  
NS: Neste bilhete aqui, eu percebi que o tom da ameaça é diferente. No primeiro, se tratava de uma rixa com a Cath por causa da proibição do namoro. Nesse outro, a coisa é diferente, está dizendo que a Cath vai pagar pela condenação e morte de um parente dessa pessoa que escreveu. Aqui diz também que você e ela estavam no caso. Acha possível a ameaça se estender sobre você também?  
GG: Não acredito em nada sem ter evidência, Nick. Isso é irrelevante. Quantas vezes eu já não recebi coisas do tipo?

Algum tempo depois, Brass chegou em Grissom:

JB: O rapaz foi levado para a delegacia. Vai querer interrogá-lo?  
GG: Certo. Estou indo pra lá.Nick, recolha todas as evidências e vá para o laboratório, usa a SUV.  
NS: Ok.

Nick estava um pouco contrariado. Queria era ir pra casa pra curtir sua gata. Com a Cath na casa de Sara pelos próximos dias, esperava que Marcela pudesse ter mais dias de folga, e ansiava por isso.  
Era madrugada quando Grissom chegou em casa. Sara dormia profundamente, chegando até mesmo a dar uns ronquinhos. Ele sorriu ao vê-la dormindo tão lindamente, e foi direto para o banho, evitando fazer qualquer tipo de barulho.  
Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, Sara já não estava na cama. Só de short, calçou os chinelos e foi até a cozinha; levou um susto ao ver Catherine servindo-se de pães na mesa juntamente de Sara. As duas riram ao ver a cara de espanto dele.

CW: Quer dizer que é assim que o nosso chefe dorme, Sara? - Cath piscou para a amiga.  
GG: Esqueci completamente que você estava aqui em casa, Cath!  
CW: Não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim, Gil, somos amigos há muitos anos...

Sara só ria.

GG: Do que está rindo, honey?  
SS: Ponha a mão na parte de trás do short.

Grissom passou e ficou vermelho.

GG: Porque você não me avisou que este short estava com um buraco atrás? - Grissom ficou nervoso.  
SS: Eu tinha separado este short exatamente pra mandar consertar. Mas eu ia adivinhar que você iria chegar de madrugada e pegar justo ele?

Catherine comia o pão não conseguindo se conter de rir.

GG: Vai rindo, dona Cath. E onde está Warrick?  
CW: Ainda dormindo. O Michael chorou muito esta noite, ele ficou me ajudando com ele.  
GG: Acordou minhas meninas?  
SS: Não se preocupe, honey, elas dormiram feito um anjo, a Marcela sabe dar conta do recado.  
GG: Bom, se me dão licença, vou ao quarto trocar de roupa, volto já.

Assim que Grissom saiu, as duas riram e voltaram a prosear. Depois que trocou de roupa, Grissom passou no quarto das suas princesinhas, onde estavam sendo bem cuidadas por Marcela.

MC: Ai, que susto, senhor Grissom, não vi que o senhor estava aí!  
GG: Desculpe, Marcela, só passei pra saber como estão minhas princesinhas.  
MC: Ah, elas são dois anjinhos, não dão trabalho! A Jorja é que está mais manhosa, já sujou as fraldinhas, mas agora está bem limpinha. A Marg já mamou e está dormindo agora.

Grissom olhou as meninas e deu um enorme sorriso. Depois voltou para a cozinha.

SS: Demorou hein?  
GG: Fui ao quarto ver nossas meninas.  
CW: E como elas estão?  
GG: Muito bem, a Marcela já trocou as fraldas e agora está ninando a Jorja, que está mais manhosa.  
SS: Essa adora uma atenção especial, a Marg é mais independente, por incrível que pareça.  
CW: Como são as coisas hein?  
GG: Minhas filhas são um exemplo de determinação e coragem. Como o pai.  
CW: Ele é sempre convencido desse jeito, Sara?  
SS: Só durante a noite, quando ele se gaba do feito na cama... mas agora é porque você está aqui.

As duas riram e Grissom ficou sem graça.

CW: Ãh... Gil, como foi na delegacia ontem?  
GG: O rapaz confessou que foi ele mesmo. Fez aquilo por vingança, já que você estava impedindo-o de se aproximar da Lindsay.  
CW: Isso só prova o quanto eu estava certa com relação a ele... Eu não quero isso para a minha filha, ela merece algo melhor.  
SS: É claro, Lindsay é uma moça muito bonita, vai aparecer algum rapaz bem interessante e bom para ela.

Naquele momento Warrick apareceu na cozinha, com a cara toda amassada. Sara, Grissom e Catherine ficaram espantados ao vê-lo.

GG: Teve algum pesadelo, Warrick?  
WB: Hum... porque a pergunta?  
CW: Ele está se referindo à sua expressão, baby... está todo inchado, com olheiras...  
WB: Cath, o Michael chorou a noite toda, tô pregado!  
CW: Tá certo... - Cath se aproximou de Warrick e deu-lhe um selinho.

Quando as meninas estavam com cerca de seis meses, Sara e Grissom foram com Marg ao ESPSD. Jorja ficara em casa sob os cuidados de Marcela. Aliás, nesse dia, Nick estava de folga e fora visitar a amada na casa dos Grissom, e ficou corujando a menina junto dela.  
O lugar era imenso, e estava repleto de pais com seus filhos, crianças portadoras da Síndrome de Down. Haveria uma palestra para os pais de primeira viagem, e o casal Grissom foi assistir. No fim, foram falar com a diretora da casa.

JT: Sejam bem-vindos, papais! Meu nome é Jordana Travels, e sou a diretora do ESPSD. Que linda a filha de vocês! Como ela se chama?  
SS: Mary Margareth, mas nós a chamamos de Marg.  
JT: Marg, que linda!  
GG: Mas ela tem uma irmã gêmea.  
JT: Ah sim? E ela também possui a síndrome?  
SS: Não, somente esta.  
JT: Tudo bem. O importante é que, se vocês a trouxeram aqui, é porque souberam do trabalho que fazemos aqui e têm interesse que sua filha faça parte desta socialização.

Grissom e Sara afirmaram com a cabeça.

JT: Bem, aqui temos fisioterapeutas especializados em crianças com Down, auxiliando no progresso físico de cada uma. Temos também psicólogas, professoras, atores que fazem teatro para as crianças, trazendo-lhes alegria e distração, médicos e enfermeiros, todos à disposição da nossa casa. Aqui as crianças se divertem, brincam, se alimentam, fazem amizade... Nós procuramos integrar as crianças à sociedade, fazendo festas abertas à comunidade, fazendo passeios à parques, exposições, eventos públicos. O resultado é fantástico!  
GG: E a integração começa desde bebê, certo?  
JT: Exatamente. O bebê precisa dessa socialização, é importantíssimo que vocês, como pais, fazer sua filha se interagir com outras crianças desde cedo, fazê-la sentir-se amada e incluída nas atividades. Como vocês me disseram que ela tem uma irmã gêmea, seria interessante que ambas fizessem o mesmo tipo de programa, claro que, com a Marg, seria um pouco mais lento ensinamento, mas não deixando de ensiná-la as mesmas coisas que ensinarão à outra menina.  
SS: Claro.

Depois que conversaram um pouco mais com a diretora, Sara e Grissom foram embora. Ao chegar perto de casa, viram um caminhão parado na casa que ficava em frente a deles.

SS: Será vizinho novo?  
GG: Provavelmente.

Assim que pararam o carro na porta da garagem, uma jovem loira com uma menina também loira se aproximou deles.

AG: Olá vizinhos!  
SS: Olá.  
GG: Vizinha nova?  
AG: Ah sim, estamos nos mudando para esta casa da frente - apontou - Bom, eu me chamo Alice Greenshaw, e esta é minha filha Linda Greenshaw.  
SS: Ai que linda! Por isso tem esse nome. Quantos meses ela tem?  
AG: Oito. E a sua?  
SS: Tem seis, mas ela ainda tem uma irmã gêmea.  
AG: Nossa, você teve gêmeas! Que barato!  
SS: Sim, a outra é moreninha.  
AG: E ela também tem Síndrome de Down?  
SS: Não.  
AG: Bem, preciso ir, meu marido está me esperando. Precisando, pode me procurar, ok?  
SS: Ah sim, e você também pode nos procurar.  
AG: Ok.

Dentro de casa...

GG: Você faz amizade rápido né?  
SS: Porque me pergunta isso?  
GG: Porque você se entrosa rápido num papo com uma mulher que acabou de conhecer.  
SS: Estávamos falando sobre nossas filhas.  
GG: Você não a conhece, honey. Sabe-se lá o que ela pode ser?  
SS: Uma assassina profissional? - Sara riu.  
GG: Engraçadinha.

Algumas semanas depois, a sala da casa de Catherine estava reformada, e ela, Warrick e Michael puderam voltar pra casa (Lindsay ficara na casa da avó). Sara fizera amizade com a nova vizinha, Alice Greenshaw, e as duas sempre iam aos lugares públicos com as crianças, juntamente com Marcela, para auxiliar Sara. E três anos se passaram...  
As princesas de Grissom estavam cada dia mais lindas. Jorja era muito travessa, de personalidade forte como a mãe, teimosinha como ela só. Marg era mais doce, e estava se desenvolvendo graças à sua socialização junto à irmã e as outras crianças. Ela ia todos os dias no ESPSD, e estava saindo-se muito bem. Sua coordenação motora fazia grandes progressos e já conseguia se expressar pela fala, ainda que um pouco lenta. Mas para os pais, era uma grande vitória.  
Catherine e Warrick também eram pais muito babões. Michael era a tradução mais que perfeita do amor dos dois; se parecia em tudo com eles. Era moreno como o pai, com os cabelos cacheados, e tinha os olhos e o sorriso da mãe. Mas, assim como Jorja, era super levado.  
No lab, pela manhã...

CW: Pois é, ao invés de um filho, eu acho que tenho dois. O Warrick se junto ao Michael e a bagunça está feita.  
SS: Então ele está igual ao Griss?  
CW: Como?  
SS: Ele é uma criança grande. Fica a tarde toda brincando de casinha com as meninas, depois brinca de esconde-esconde, uma loucura. Aí, quem tem que arrumar toda a bagunça sou eu, ele alega que está cansado e vai dormir com as meninas.  
CW: Homens, quem os entende?  
SS: Pra quê servem?

As duas riram. Naquele momento, Grissom e Warrick entraram na sala de convivência.

GG: Perdi alguma coisa?  
CW: Estávamos aqui discutindo pra que servem os homens, se somos nós, mulheres, que arrumamos toda a bagunça que vocês fazem.

Grissom olhou sério para Catherine.

CW: Ei, não precisa me olhar assim não. É a verdade!  
WB: Você tá querendo dizer que eu não te ajudo em nada?  
CW: Quem é que faz bagunça junto com o Michael?  
WB: Eu, mas eu só o distraio. Ele gosta muito de mim, Cath, você muito bem disso.  
SS: Seu filho já está na escolinha, Cath?  
CW: Ah sim, e está adorando. E todo mundo vem me dizer o quanto ele é lindo.  
WB: Ele é filho de Warrick Brown, querida!  
SS: Ui! Tá se sentindo, né Warrick? - Sara morria de rir.  
CW: Ele é convencido mesmo, Sara, mas eu o amo...  
SS: Depois dessa, acho melhor não dizer mais nada.  
WB: Concordo.

Naquele momento, Nick entrou na sala junto com Greg.

GG: Não está muito atrasado não, Nick?  
NS: Desculpe, Grissom, eu tive que levar a Marcela ao médico, ela não estava se sentindo muito bem.  
SS: O que ela tem?  
NS: Nada de grave.  
GG: Tá, mas o que ela tem, Nick?  
NS: Um filho - ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Todos olharam espantados para ele, incrédulos.

SS: Marcela está grávida?  
NS: Exatamente!  
CW: Esse laboratório virou uma fábrica de bebês!

Todos riram, e depois parabenizaram Nick.

GS: Viva o mais novo papai do pedaço! Até que enfim, hein amigo, achava que você não daria conta da Marcela!

Nick deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de Greg.

NS: Ow! Olha como fala, rapaz! - e riu.  
GG: Mas como vai ser agora, Nick?  
NS: Como?  
GG: Marcela trabalha na minha casa, cuida das minhas filhas. Você acha que, passando mal, ela vai conseguir trabalhar direito?  
NS: Ela é forte.

Naquela noite, Grissom teve que trabalhar no turno da noite, juntamente com os rapazes, então Sara pôde dormir com as filhas. Na casa dele, todas dormiam sossegadamente. No meio da madrugada, Sara teve sede e foi até a cozinha beber um pouco de água. A casa estava mergulhada em um silêncio profundo, e em uma escuridão medonha, somente com a luz vindas do poste de luz da rua e da lua. Sara bebia sua água quando sentiu o cano de um revólver encostada em sua nuca. Com o susto, deixou o copo cair no chão.

## Fica quietinha e vai andando devagar.

Assustada, Sara obedeceu. Ao chegar na sala...

## Pode vendar os olhos dela.

A outra pessoa vendou os olhos de Sara com um lenço e amarrou as mãos dela com uma corda. Depois, saíram da casa, deixando a porta entreaberta. Pouco tempo depois, o telefone de Grissom tocou, ele estava no lab resolvendo as peças de um caso complexo. Ele gelou assim que desligou o telefone.

WB: O que foi Grissom?  
GG: Marcela estava desesperada ao telefone. Alguém ligou para minha casa dizendo que está com Sara e que pretende matá-la!

NS: Tem certeza, Grissom?  
GG: Vou brincar com algo tão sério assim, Nick? - Grissom gritou, desesperado - Vou ligar para o Brass e vou pra casa.  
NS: Vou com você, quero ver como a Marcela está.  
WB: Vou junto.

No corredor esbarraram em Catherine, que vinha do necrotério.

CW: Ei, o que foi? Porque a pressa?  
GG: Sara foi seqüestrada! - Grissom respirava acelerado.  
CW: Como foi isso?  
GG: Explique pra ela, Nick, eu preciso ir pra casa - e se afastou.  
CW: O que aconteceu?  
NS: A Marcela ligou para o Grissom dizendo que alguém ligou pra casa dele dizendo que estava com Sara e que iria matá-la.  
CW: Céus! Mas porque fariam isso com ela? O que essa pessoa quer em troca da liberdade da Sara?  
NS: Ainda não sabemos, Cath. Eu vou nessa, quero ver como a Marcela está.

Grissom chegou em casa o mais rápido que pôde. Ao chegar, encontrou Marcela chorando desesperada.

GG: O que houve aqui, Marcela?  
MC: Ai senhor Grissom, foi horrível! Ele disse que irá matar a dona Sara!  
GG: Acalme-se! - ele a abraçou - Agora me conte o que aconteceu de fato.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá e Marcela começou a relatar. Poucos minutos depois, Nick, Warrick e Brass chegaram. Nick foi logo abraçar a mulher, dando-lhe proteção, depois seguiu até a cozinha para recolher evidências.

GG: Warrick, analise a maçaneta e veja se encontra digitais. A porta estava entreaberta quando cheguei.  
JB: O que está acontecendo, Grissom?  
GG: Alguém esteve aqui em casa e levou Sara. Simples assim.  
JB: Alguém teria motivos pra fazer isso? Você tem algum suspeito?  
GG: Não, ninguém vem à minha cabeça. Não sei porque fariam isso com Sara, ela não faz mal a niguém.  
JB: Talvez você tenha prejudicado alguém e esteja havendo uma retaliação. Seria possível?  
GG: Brass, eu ajudei a pôr tantos criminosos na cadeia, se fosse assim, haveria um monte de gente atrás de mim. Não creio que seja vingança a razão de terem levado Sara.

Warrick, que analisava a maçaneta da porta, comentou:

WB: A pessoa que entrou na sua casa devia conhecer a sua rotina. Não há sinais de arrombamento, a porta foi aberta provavelmente com chave. E não há digitais, devia estar usando uma luva de couro no mínimo.  
NS: E na cozinha há vidro espalhado no chão. Provavelmente um copo.  
GG: Sara devia ter ido beber água. Ela sempre acorda de madrugada para ir à cozinha. Meu Deus!

Grissom passou a mão pela testa, que suava frio.

JB: Pelo visto teremos de esperar o contato do seqüestrador, ou dos seqüestradores, pelo que Marcela contou. Ela teve sorte, porque poderia ter sido levada também.  
GG: Foi por isso que ela disse ter ficado em silêncio, para que eles ignorassem a presença de mais alguém na casa. Porque levaram Sara? Porque?

Grissom sentou-se no sofá, extremamente angustiado. Minutos depois, Catherine e Greg chegaram.

CW: Gil!

Grissom apenas olhou. Estava demasiado fraco emocionalmente para esboçar qualquer reação.

CW: Alguma notícia, Brass?  
JB: Vamos ter que esperar contato dos bandidos. Não temos a menos pista.  
CW: Aff! - e sentou-se no sofá.

Enquanto isso, num determinado lugar...

##: Como você se sente?  
SS: Ai... minha cabeça dói, está rodando...  
##: Evidente, você levou uma pancada na cabeça. Escuta, acho bom que você se comporte, senão sua morte será antecipada.  
SS: Mas eu... não entendo porque pegaram a mim... O que eu fiz pra ser tirada da minha casa em plena madrugada?  
##: Alguém vai pagar por certas coisas que aconteceram. Como não conseguimos pegar o Grissom, a esposinha frágil foi a isca perfeita. Você poderá nos levar até ele ou nos trazê-lo. Tudo é uma questão de circunstância e sorte. Você não sabe com quem está lidando, senhorita Sidle...  
SS: Você pretende entrar em contato com o Grissom?  
##: Vamos torturá-lo um pouco. É divertido. Nós temos conhecimento de que estão todos desesperados com seu desaparecimento. Isso nos dará tempo para agir.

O homem saiu do quarto e Sara começou a chorar, chegando a soluçar. Estava com medo, era certo. Embora sua profissão tenha lhe ensinado a ser forte em diversas situações, ver-se em uma situação de extremo risco, onde não tinha a menor certeza se sairia viva, lhe deixava com muito medo. E o pior era que as ameaças de morte eram constante. Fora seqüestrada sem saber porque. Pensando nas filhas e no amor que tinha por Grissom, acabou adormecendo.  
Alguns dias se passaram e a equipe estava aflita com a falta de qualquer pista que pudesse levar à Sara. Marcela fora levada com as crianças para a casa de Catherine; lá pelo menos teria mais gente na casa e estariam mais seguras. Todos abriram mão de suas folgas para auxiliar Grissom a encontrar Sara. E precisavam acelerar as buscas, pois a cada dia que passava, ela corria mais riscos de vida. Até que...  
Brass entrou esbaforido no lab. A equipe estava reunida na sala de convivência, revendo cada evidência coletada, planejando estratégias.

JB: Vim o mais rápido que pude. Precisava falar com você.  
GG: O que foi, Brass? Alguma notícia?

Brass passou a mão na testa. Suava frio.

NS: Fala, homem! Está deixando todo mundo nervoso!  
JB: Parece que encontraram Sara.  
GG: Como?!  
CW: Onde, Brass?  
NS: Como ela está?  
WB: Gente, deixem o homem falar! Olha o estado dele!  
GG: Prossiga, Brass.  
JB: Não sei se ouvi mal, mas parece que encontraram um corpo e pediram que você fosse reconhecer.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Grissom sentiu seu corpo amolecer. Ia caindo, mas foi amparado por Catherine e Nick. Àquela altura, todos já estavam aos prantos, até mesmo Brass, que gostava muito de Sara. Grissom saiu da sala de convivência e trancou-se em sua sala, ficando incomunicável por algum tempo. O lab inteiro já estava sabendo do fato e todos estavam chocados. Grissom saiu de sua sala, com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar, mas decidido a ir reconhecer o corpo de sua amada, para dar a ela um enterro digno.  
Na SUV, durante o percurso, Grissom dirigia em silêncio, sem nem mesmo olhar para os lados. Catherine, solidária em sua dor, nem se atrevia a dizer um a.  
Todos os integrantes da equipe seguiram cabisbaixos para o local. Era uma casa abandonada, toda revirada, com móveis espelhados para todos os cantos. Provavelmente era usada para o consumo de drogas. Na ala, uma cena que aterrorizou a todos: uma mulher de bruços, toda ensangüentada, inerte sob o tapete creme. A blusa rasgada, repleta de marcas de facadas nas costas magras. Grissom se aproximou e deu um grito. Ajoelhou-se e virou o corpo de Sara. O semblante dela parecia de quem havia sofrido muito antes do fim, era uma expressão séria, embora estivesse com os olhos fechados; os lábios finos feridos e no canto da boca uma marca roxa, provavelmente de soco. Como um homem apaixonado que era, Grissom abraçou o corpo e ficou assim por um bom tempo. Toda a equipe chorava em silêncio.  
Ao chegar no lab, todos abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de respeito à colega de trabalho. Grissom ia na frente, segurando um dos lados do carrinho onde trazia o corpo, junto com os homens do corpo de bombeiros, que o levaram até o necrotério. Al estava na porta quando Grissom chegou.

AL: Meu Deus! É.... Sara?

Grissom chorava, mas teve forças para dizer:

GG: Por favor, Al, cuide bem dela.

Sem saber o que dizer, e com a emoção travando a garganta, Al levou o carrinho com o corpo para a sala. Grissom o acompanhou e pediu para os outros voltarem à sala de convivência. Al descobriu o corpo com todo o cuidado, e não pôde evitar as lágrimas ao ver que era a colega com quem trabalhara por tantos anos. E o choque foi maior ao ver tantos ferimentos, facadas de cortes profundos, fazendo com que ela morresse rapidamente pela intensidade dos ferimentos. Silenciosamente, iniciou o seu trabalho.  
Do lado de fora do necrotério, todos se lamentavam.

CW: Como isso foi acontecer? Quem teria sido tão cruel com a Sara? - Catherine chorava desolada.  
GS: Eu vou atrás de quem fez isso nem que seja no inferno! - Greg chorava com ódio nos olhos.  
NS: Eu também quero fazer justiça! Sara era uma excelente amiga, grande profissional... quem poderia querer fazer mal a ela?  
WB: Eu fico pensando nas filhas dela, são pequenas e vão sentir a falta da mãe. E como o Grissom vai lidar com isso?  
CW: O Gil precisa da gente agora mais do que nunca, Warrick. Coitado do meu amigo... - Catherine abaixou a cabeça e chorou copiosamente.  
NS: Agora estou me lembrando.. Cath, aquela explosão na sua casa, eu encontrei dois bilhetes amarrados em pedras. Um deles foi escrito pelo namorado da Lindsay, mas o outro dizia um coisas que não batia com o que o rapaz escreveu no outro.  
CW: Você acha que pode haver mais gente nisso? Quer dizer, a explosão na minha casa foi um aviso?  
NS: Tudo é possível. É que na hora da comoção a gente não ocnsegue raciocinar direito. Mas tenho a impressão de que existe gente grande por trás dessa.  
WB: Ok. Mas porque iriam fazer algo tão terrível como o que fizeram com a Sara?  
NS: Não sei te explicar no momento, cara, mas algo me diz que essa históra ainda está longe de ser desvendada, ou pelo menos, longe de chegar ao principal.  
CW: Nós somos Csi's, esqueceu? E somos da equipe de Gil Grissom, sempre solucionamos os casos, por mais complexos que eles sejam.  
GS: E devemos lutar, agora mais intensamente, por justiça e pela memória de nossa querida Sara - Greg falava com a voz embargada pelo choro.  
WB: É isso aí, vamos pegar quem fez essa crueldade com Sara.  
NS: Custe o que custar.

A noite chegara mas ninguém havia percebido. Estavam tão desnorteados com a tragédia envolvendo a Sara que nem se deram conta. Grissom estava recolhido em sua sala, trancado, sem querer falar com ninguém. Não tinha a menor condição de abrir a boca, estava completamente destruído, ferido, sentindo-se vazio pela trágica perda da única mulher que amou na vida.  
Na sala de convivência...

GS: Ah, quer saber? Vou ligar a televisão pra distrair a minha cabeça. Senão eu enlouqueço pensando em como vou matar o desgraçado que matou minha amiga!

Greg ligou a tv e naquele momento o noticiário dava a notícia da morte da Sara.

## E a polícia encontrou pela manhã o corpo da Csi desaparecida Sara Sidle, esposa do chefe da perícia criminal de Las Vegas, Gilbert Grissom. Informações dão conta de que ela foi seqüestrada por vingança, onde Gil Grissom teria mandado para a prisão algum familiar do bandido. Embora o médico legista, Albert Robbins, ainda não tenha se pronunciado a respeito da autópsia feita no corpo, a comoção pela morte da perita chegou a outros Estados, onde ela era conhecida, assim como todos os peritos de Las Vegas. Investigadores e peritos estão se oferecendo para auxiliar nas investigações. Novas informações a qualquer momento.

Greg desligou a tv após ver o plantão informativo e sentou-se no sofá cabisbaixo.

WB: Eu entendi direito? Estão querendo nos auxiliar nas investigações? Será que estão achando que somos incompetentes?  
CW: Qualquer ajuda nessa hora é importante, War. O importante é que a gente chegue em quem fez isso o mais rápido possível. A morte de Sara não pode ser em vão.  
NS: De jeito nenhum! E abro mão das minhas noites de sono pra encontrar esse desgraçado!  
GS: Eu também!  
CW: Mas convenhamos que estamos todos um bagaço. Se não descansarmos um pouco, não teremos forças para ajudar o Gil. Ele precisa de todo apoio possível.

Em sua sala, Grissom olhava algumas fotos dele com Sara; fotos de momentos marcantes, como quando foram à praia em San Diego: Sara estava num biquíni vermelho irresistível, e ele de bermudão florido, uma figura. Uma foto de quando ela estava grávida de alguns meses, num vestido rosa-bebê suave, como uma princesa. Em todas as fotos que passava, lá estava o sorriso marcante de Sara. Como ela estava feliz ao lado dele! As lágrimas chegavam a doer quando rolavam, tamanha era sua dor. Sem explicação. Perdido em seus pensamentos, Grissom foi desperto pelo toque de seu celular.  
Completamente sem ânimo, resolveu atender o chamado.

GG: Grissom.  
##: É o senhor Grissom?  
GG: Sim.  
##: Senhor Grissom, eu tenho que ser rápida, mas preciso lhe avisar. O senhor deu uma olhada direito no corpo que está no necrotério?  
GG: Que corpo?  
##: O da senhorita Sara. O senhor olhou direito?

Grissom ficou interessado no que a pessoa dizia do outro lado da linha e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

GG: Do que você está falando?  
##: Não posso falar muita coisa, mas olhe novamente para o corpo e o senhor vai descobrir uma pista para este caso. Eu volto a entrar em contato.

Grissom ia falar algo, mas a interlocutora desligou. Ansioso, saiu da sala e foi até a sala onde Archie estava.

GG: Archie, tem como você rastrear esse número que aparece no meu visor?  
A: Sim, claro. Dê-me o aparelho.  
GG: Eu volto em instantes.

Em passos apertados, foi até o necrotério. Al examinava um outro corpo.

GG: Cadê o corpo, Al?  
AR: Do que você está falando, Grissom?  
GG: Por favor, Al, preciso ver o corpo novamente!  
AR: Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, amigo?  
GG: Sim.

Al puxou a gaveta onde estava o corpo de Sara. "Olhe bem para o corpo", a voz da interlocutora estava em sua cabeça. Grissom analisou cada detalhe até que...

GG: É isso! Descobri o xis da questão!  
AR: Do que você está falando, Grissom?  
GG: Veja você, Al! Sara, quando teve as meninas, fez cesária. Sei disso porque estava lá com ela durante o parto. Veja, no corpo não há sinal nenhum de cirurgia onde se tiram os bebês. Esta não é Sara, Al!  
AR: Como diabos isso é possível? Esta é Sara!  
GG: Al, ela não tem a cicatriz da cirurgia, e esta cicatriz fica visível por muitos e muitos anos. Você como médico deveria saber disso. Esta não é Sara. Provavelmente uma irmã gêmea dela.  
AR: Céus! Coitada dessa moça. Que morte triste!  
GG: Sim, e com isso há uma chance de minha Sara estar viva.  
AR: E quem foi que lhe avisou pra olhar o corpo novamente?  
GG: Eu recebi uma ligação no meu celular agora há pouco. Uma mulher não identificada me informou. Como ela sabe disso, eu preciso verificar.  
AR: Que Deus lhe ouça.

Grissom voltou à sala de Archie.

GG: Identificou o local?  
A: Sim, parece que a ligação veio da sua rua, Grissom.  
GG: Minha rua?  
A: Provavelmente uma vizinha sua que viu ou deva estar sabendo do que realmente aconteceu.  
GG: Obrigado, Archie.

Feito um furacão, Grissom chegou à sala de convivência.

GG: Tenho novidades do caso. Há uma chance de Sara estar viva!

Todos olharam espantados para Grissom.

WB: Tá de brincadeira, Grissom? A Sara morreu, você precisa entender isso!  
CW: Deixe o Gil continuar, War!  
GG: Recebi um telefonema há pouco de uma mulher, dizendo para eu olhar direito o corpo. Quando eu fui ver o corpo com o Al, assim que chegamos, eu esqueci de um detalhe que passou despercebido por mim, por causa da emoção. Esse telefonema abriu os meus olhos. Sara tem na barriga uma cicatriz por causa da cesárea, e o corpo não tem.  
GS: Mas como é possível? Todos nós vimos que é a Sara.  
GG: Esta não é a Sara, Greg. Pode ser sua irmã gêmea, mas como Sara nunca mencionou possuir uma, acredito que nem ela saiba.  
NS: E se estiver viva nem chegará a conhecer a irmã, certo?  
GG: Infelizmente.  
NS: E como foi então que essa mulher apareceu por aqui? Quem a contratou ou a trouxe pra cá?  
GG: É mais uma peça de um quebra-cabeças que vou ter que encontrar. Tá muito complicado.  
WB: Você já sabe de onde partiu o telefonema?  
GG: Sim. Veio da minha rua.  
CW: Da sua rua? Então é alguma vizinha!  
GG: Estou indo pra lá agora.  
CW: Vamos com você.

Grissom foi com Cath na SUV e Warrick, Nick e Greg em outro carro. Ao chegar no endereço, em frente à casa de Grissom, já havia policiais e Brass se encontrava por lá.

GG: O que houve?  
JB: Adivinha: mais um crime.  
CW: Como?  
JB: Uma mulher foi assassinada há pouco mais de 20 minutos. Alguém ouviu os tiros e chamou para a polícia.  
GG: Não é possível!  
JB: Como?

Grissom entrou apressado na casa, que estava com as luzes acesas por causa da noite. Logo na sala encontrou o corpo da mulher, e logo o reconheceu.

GG: É Alice Greenshaw, minha vizinha. Ela costumava sair com Sara e as meninas. Por que fizeram isso?  
CW: Possível ligação com o sumiço de Sara?  
GG: Ela me ligou há poucas hora no lab. Me deu uma pista muito importante. O corpo que encontramos não era de Sara, Brass.  
JB: Como não? Eu estou velho mas ainda não estou cego, Grissom!  
GG: A história é complexa. E agora, com o assassinato de uma importante testemunha, as coisas ficarão piores. Alguma notícia do marido e da filha?  
JB: Nada. Parece que viajaram.  
GG: Então Peter Greenshaw se torna nosso principal suspeito. Se chegarmos a ele poderemos chegar até Sara. Por isso temos que correr contra o tempo.

Catherine observava o local quando encontrou algo.

CW: Ei! Acho que encontrei alguma coisa aqui - ela segurou um papel com a luva de látex.  
GG: O que é isso?  
CW: Parece um bilhete.

No bilhete dizia: "Isto é o que acontece com quem fala o que não devia".

CW: Queima de arquivo?  
NS: Cúmplice?  
GG: Ou talvez alguém que descobriu e tentou ajudar.  
CW: Espero que tenha sido essa opção. Sendo assim, já temos um suspeito.  
GG: Brass, avise às viaturas para ficarem em alerta. Precisamos encontrar o Peter. Só ele pode nos levar até Sara.  
GS: Isso se for ele.  
CW: Como?  
GS: Tudo é possível. De repente não é ele, pode haver outra ou outras pessoas envolvidas. Acho que a gente não pode se precipitar.  
WB: Greg, a vida da Sara tá em jogo, a gente não pode perder tempo.  
GS: É claro, mas também precisamos ir na pessoa certa.  
GG: Ok vocês dois.  
NS: Encontrei digitais aqui na mesinha, Grissom.  
GG: Ótimo, Nick, isso nos facilita a vida.

Naquela madrugada, todos estavam no lab. Para esquecer o sono, bebiam litros de café. Grissom, nem se quisesse, não tinha a menor vontade de dormir. Concentrava-se de corpo e alma nas investigações, na busca por qualquer pista que levasse ao paradeiro de Sara. Falando em Sara... que saudade da amada... que vontade ele tinha de abraçá-la, de beijá-la, de tocar seus cabelos, de fazer amor a noite toda, de dizer o quanto precisava dela... Com ela sabe-se lá onde, a necessidade de Grissom em estar com ela era maior que tudo, até mesmo de trabalhar. E suas meninas sentiam a falta da mãe; Marcela, que estava com elas e era um anjo para as meninas, lhe passava essas informações. Marg era sempre tranqüila, mais calminha, no seu mundinho próprio; Jorja já era mais manhosinha, e adorava ficar perto da mãe. A saudade que tinha da mãe lhe estava prejudicando; a menina estava tendo febre emocional e chorava muito, chamando "mamãe" pelos cantos. Por mais que Marcela fosse uma excelente babá, Sara era imprescindível na vida das meninas, evidentemente. A sáúde emocional de suas filhas era mais um problema para Grissom resolver; não bastasse não saber o paradeiro de sua mulher amada e todo o tormento vivido.  
Um homem apareceu no lab procurando por Grissom.

PG: Grissom?  
GG: O que você faz aqui, Peter? Estão todos à sua procura. Sua esposa foi assassinada e todos acham que foi você!  
PG: É por isso que estou aqui. Não tenho nada com a morte dela, fiquei sabendo quando estava na casa de um primo meu, minha filha está lá.  
Sinceramente, não sei por que fizeram isso com Alice - o homem estava emocionado.

Naquele momento Nick apareceu com o resultado das digitais.

NS: O resultado está aqui, Grissom. Realmente ele está falando a verdade. Na casa entrou uma outra pessoa e cometeu o crime.  
PG: Desgraçado!  
GG: Você tem alguma suspeita?  
PG: Nenhuma, Alice e eu sempre vivemos em harmonia. Não entendo quem fez isso e porque.  
GG: Vou te chamar para prestar depoimento caso necessário. Não saia da cidade, ok?  
PG: Tudo bem.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Grissom e os outros ouviram barulho de tiros. Foram até o lado de fora e viram o corpo de um homem estirado no chão. Ao se aproximar, Grissom percebeu que era Peter Greenshaw, com quem falara há poucos instantes. Catherine, ao ver quem era, deu um grito de susto.

CW: Como é possível? Esse cara esteve aqui agora há pouco e de repente está morto!  
GG: Alguém está impedindo que descubramos a verdade, Cath. Peter era mais uma testemunha que tínhamos em mãos, ele iria colaborar, mas, assim como a esposa dele, foi executado.  
NS: Queima de arquivo?  
GG: É possível. Com mais essa baixa, sinto que estamos ficando cada vez mais longe de saber onde Sara está. Recolham as evidências. Vou analisar o corpo.

Periciando o local, encontraram alguns vestígios. Marcas de pneus, cápsulas de balas. Mexendo nos bolsos do defunto, Catherine encontrou o celular.

CW: Seria possível encontrarmos alguma pista?  
GG: Muito bem, Cath, mande para o Archie analisar. Tenho uma esperança de que encontremos alguma coisa nele.

Dentro do lab...

CW: Gil, o dia está amanhecendo... porque não vai pra casa e descansa um pouco?  
GG: Preciso encontrar Sara.  
CW: Se continuar assim, pode ter um colapso nervoso e ficar doente.

Nick entrou na sala naquele momento.

NS: O resultado das digitais estão aqui. Um homem, de nome Howard Mayors. Aqui está o endereço - ele passou um papel para Grissom.  
CW: Será que ele nos levará até Sara?  
GG: Qualquer pista é uma esperança. Avisarei ao Brass.

Em pouco tempo, várias viaturas estavam no local. Brass e seus homens invadiram e, por sorte, conseguiram encontrar o cara.

JB: Polícia! Não se mova, rapaz!

O rapaz ficou imóvel.

##: Mas por que vocês estão aqui? Eu fiz alguma coisa?  
JB: Suas digitais foram encontradas na casa da família Greenshaw. A senhorita Alice foi assassinada.  
##: Peraí, eu não matei essa mulher por querer!  
JB: Ah não? Então foi acidente? - Brass sorriu sarcasticamente - levem-no daqui, ele tem muitas explicações a dar na delegacia.

Brass avisou Grissom, que foi direto para lá.

JB: Grissom, este é o rapaz. Pode interrogá-lo.

Grissom olhou sério para o rapaz. Sua vontade era de estrangulá-lo, mas se o fizesse sabia que não chegaria até Sara. Sentou-se na frente do rapaz.

GG: Você já viu esta mulher em algum lugar? - Grissom mostrou uma fotografia de Sara.  
##: Sim.

O coração de Grissom sobressaltou.

GG: Sabe onde ela está?  
##: Olha, se eu disser, eu morro.  
GG: Você está seguro aqui, ninguém vai lhe fazer nada. Mas sua informação é de suma importância. Sara é minha subordinada e a vida dela corre perigo.  
##: E como!  
GG: Do que você está falando? Diga alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus!  
##: Ela está numa casa abandonada, perto do deserto, com um sujeito forte e violento. Eu estava lá com ele, trabalhava pra ele.  
GG: Foi você quem seqüestrou Sara?  
##: Eu e mais uma pessoa.

Grissom sentiu seu sangue ferver mas permaneceu calmo, a fim de obter do sujeito uma informação precisa que levasse até sua amada.

GG: E onde está essa pessoa?  
##: Isso eu não sei.  
JB: Quer que eu te obrigue a dizer?  
GG: Não, Brass, está tudo bem.  
##: Estou dizendo a verdade. Eu não quero ser o próximo a morrer. Digo isso porque sei que as pessoas que podem ter ligação com o desaparecimento dessa tal de Sara estão sendo executadas.  
GG: E eu já lhe disse que você está seguro aqui.

Apesar de receoso, o rapaz informou o local onde Sara se encontrava. Imediatamente Brass partiu pra lá com seus homens. Grissom fora também. Com a invasão, o cativeiro fora descoberto, e o bandido preso.

GG: Onde está Sara? Em que quarto? - Grissom gritava, segurava o homem pela camisa.  
##: Ela não está aqui, seu idiota!

Grissom deu um forte soco no cara.

GG: Cadê Sara, seu imbecil?!  
##: Você é surdo ou o quê? Eu já disse que ela não está aqui!  
JB: Revistem o local - ordenou Brass aos seus homens.

Eles olharam cada canto e não encontraram nada.

GG: Onde ela pode estar? - Grissom passou a mão na testa suada.

Ele virou-se para o homem e disse, sério:

GG: Quem planejou tudo isto?  
##: Não sou obrigado a contar.  
JB: Ah, é sim! - Brass apontou o revólver para o cara.  
##: Ok, eu digo o nome.

Assim que o cara disse o nome, Grissom empalideceu, e Brass ficou chocado com a revelação. Imediatamente Grissom pegou a SUV, indo em direção ao local indicado pelo bandido, seguido por policiais. Enquanto isso, Brass o levou preso para a delegacia.

GG: Desgraçado, o que você fez com a Sara? - Grissom já entrou empurrando e socando a pessoa.  
##: Pensou que a minha demissão ficaria por isso mesmo, Grissom?  
GG: Eu esperava que você fizesse algo contra mim, diretamente, não me atingindo usando pra isso a vida da mulher que eu amo, Ecklie! Isso só prova o quando você é um ser desprezível, canalha, de baixo nível e um criminoso!

Ecklie ria.

CE: De quê adianta você me dizer estas coisas agora? Cadê a sua amada?  
GG: Eu vim saber isso de você. Onde está Sara, Ecklie?  
CE: Sinceramente não sei. Isso deve ter sido coisa do Jeff.  
GG: Você está mentindo, desgraçado! - Grissom partiu pra cima de Ecklie, socando-o com força - Cadê Sara?!  
CE: Já disse que não sei!

Grissom o soltou, bufando de ódio.

GG: E o que você sabe a respeito da mulher idêntica à Sara? Eu pensei que era ela!  
CE: Aquela pobre coitada? Ela é irmã gêmea de Sara. Pelo que sei, ambas não se conheciam, parece que foram separadas ao nascer. Um conhecido meu disse que havia uma mulher idêntica à Sidle morando em Nova Orleans. Era uma pobre coitada. Pobre mesmo. Morava numa casa humilde, com o marido e dois filhos pequenos. Tudo o que fiz foi me aproximar dela e prometer-lhe um emprego. Ela veio pra cá e encontrou a morte.  
GG: Porque você a matou, seu canalha?  
CE: Pra que você pensasse que era sua Sara. Mas quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Sara está viva, só não sei onde.  
GG: Você é mesmo uma escória, um verme! Como foi capaz de tirar a vida de uma mãe de família? E privou a Sara de conhecer a irmã. A prisão perpétua será pouco pra você, nem mesmo o inferno lhe será suficiente.

Ecklie ria debochadamente.

CE: Não tenho nada a perder. Você me tirou o cargo principal! É você quem deveria morrer!  
GG: Não tenho medo de um covarde feito você. Quando houve aquela agressão à Sara eu já sabia que você não passava de um imbecil cruel. Agora, com o seqüestro de Sara, e o assassinato dessa pobre mulher, vejo que você é um sujeito sem alma nem coração. Que Deus tenha clemência de ti, porque a justiça dos homens não terá.

Naquele instante Brass chegou com seus homens.

JB: Justamente você, Ecklie. Quem diria! Vamos, levem-no daqui!

Depois, Brass se aproximou de Grissom e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

JB: Acho que acabou né?

Grissom olhou para o amigo e as lágrimas rolaram.

GG: Não, Brass... não sei onde minha Sara está...  
JB: Entendo sua dor. Nós vamos continuar as buscas, mas você tem que descansar. Precisa fazer isso por ela. Precisa ter forças para quando a encontrarmos. Vamos.

Grissom foi para a casa, tomou um banho e dormiu por horas e horas. Ao acordar, no dia seguinte, estava mais disposto. Foi logo para o lab, atrás de qualquer informação do paradeiro de Sara.

GG: Alguma informação sobre o parareiro de Sara?  
CW: Nenhuma. Mas vamos continuar as buscas, Gil, custe o que custar.

Naquele momento Brass entrou na sala de convivência. Todos olharam para ele, na expectativa de alguma notícia de Sara.

WB: Alguma notícia?  
JB: Encontraram Sara.

Todos se agitaram.

GG: Ei pessoal, calma aí! Onde ela está, Brass?  
JB: Bem, uma pessoa ligou lá para a delegacia dizendo que viu uma mulher na descrição de Sara andando pelas ruas. Ela se encontra numa cidade próxima ao deserto.  
GG: Então é pra lá que iremos!  
CW: Vou com você! Vocês dois fiquem aqui, caso apareça outros casos - Catherine apontou para Nick e Warrick.

Os três pegaram os carros e seguiram em direção à cidade. Era um lugar afastado, com poucas casas e estabelecimentos comerciais. E também era pequena, o que facilitaria. A cada rua percorrida Grissom sentia seu coração querer sair do peito. Sentia que o reencontro com sua amada estava próximo.  
Grissom andava devagar quando Catherine deu um grito.

CW: Pare o carro, Gil! Olhe lá a Sara!

Grissom freou o carro bruscamente. Olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu uma mulher andando calmamente, com umas roupas largas. Sim, era ela! Parou o carro e correu até ela.

GG: Sara! Sara!

Ela continuou a andar, mas Grissom e Catherine a abordaram.

GG: Meu amor!

Grissom a abraçou apertado, morto de saudades de sua amada. Catherine também a abraçou, saudosa da amiga. Logo em seguida chegou Brass. Mas eles logo perceberam que havia algo de diferente com Sara. Ela não reconheceu ninguém, nem mesmo Grissom.

GG: Tem certeza de que não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, honey, Grissom, seu marido, pai de suas filhas. Temos duas, veja - Grissom abriu a carteira e mostrou foto das duas - a de cabelos castanhos é a Jorja, e a loirinha é a Marg.

Sara olhava para elas indiferente. Não lhes eram familiar aquelas meninas.

SS: Sinto muito, senhor, eu não as conheço. O senhor deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa. Eu me chamo Francicleuda Maria da Silva.  
CW: Como?! - Catherine ficou espantada com o nome - Ãh, me diga uma coisa... de onde você é?  
SS: Nasci no Brasil, no Ceará. Por isso eu tenho esse nome, minha mãe era de lá.

Grissom não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Sua amada com algum tipo de amnésia, só podia. Seria impossível crer que Sara estivesse ficando maluca, pinel da cabeça. Catherine e Brass se seguraram para não dar aquela risada. Que raio de nome era aquele? Teria Sara sido abduzida?

SS: Ai!  
GG: O que foi?  
SS: Minha cabeça dói...  
GG: Deixe-me ver...

Grissom observou cada parte do rosto de Sara até que encontrou ferimentos na parte superior da cabeça.

GG: Você se machucou?  
SS: Achou que caí... dói à beça!

Provavelmente ela teria sofrido alguma pancada na cabeça, mas Grissom preferia nem pensar nessa hipótese; só de imaginar, suas entranhas reviravam.

GG: Venha, vou levá-la ao médico.  
SS: Meu marido vai brigar comigo...  
GG: Tenho certeza de que seu marido vai entender.

Grissom a pôs no carro e todos seguiram para o hospital. Lá, o médico pôde confirmar: Sara estava com amnésia.

GG: Como isso é possível, doutor?  
DR: Bem, levando-se em conta que ela possui um ferimento na cabeça, possivelmente um trauma sofrido decorrente de uma pancada, essa é a hipótese mais provável.  
GG: Ela não se recorda de quem sou, de quem ela é. Disse um nome o qual possuir totalmente fora do contexto do país onde vivemos.  
DR: Veja bem, existem vários tipos de amnésia. O caso da senhorita Sara parece ser o de amnésia psicogênica. O que seria isso?  
Esse tipo de amnésia é de origem psicológica, e pode prejudicar tanto a memória remota quanto a recente, sendo quase sempre temporária. Este tipo de perda de memória tende a ser máxima para crises emocionais e, algumas vezes, inclui mesmo uma perda confessa do auto-reconhecimento, podendo ser desencadeada por um acontecimento traumático com o qual a mente não pode lidar. Nesse caso, quase sempre a memória volta, de modo vagaroso ou repentinamente, alguns dias depois, embora a totalidade do trauma não possa ser recordada. Raramente, a pessoa perde a memória total de partes da sua vida.  
GG: Mas acho que ela perdeu. Não se recorda de nada.  
DR: Não se preocupe. As lembranças retornarão, ainda que lentamente. Seja paciente e ajude-a a recordar-se do passado.

Grissom conseguiu convencê-la a ir pra casa. A princípio, Sara relutou, mas depois aceitou e até gostou. Ele preparou a cama para que ela dormisse bem, tendo assim total liberdade para que suas lembranças voltassem. Ele dormiria bem no sofá. Por Sara, dormiria até na casinha do cachorro. Com os criminosos presos, as meninas puderam voltar para casa, e Marcela estava radiante em ter a patroa em casa novamente, ainda que desmemoriada. Todos os amigos faziam coisas para alegrá-la, e Sara, aos poucos, ia se enturmando com os "novos velhos amigos".  
Certo dia, Grissom resolvera fazer um almoço para reunir os amigos em casa, celebrando a volta da amada ao lar. Todos estavam bem animados, comendo e bebendo a valer. Sara estava no quarto, arrumando-se para descer até o quintal. Ao chegar até a escada, Catherine gritou seu nome. Com o susto, Sara tropeçou e rolou as escadas. Cath só teve tempo de gritar. Sara chegou ao chão desacordada. Logo Grissom veio, estabanado, e os outros.  
A apreensão era geral para saber se ela ira recuperar a memória. Levou uns 10 minutos até que Sara recobrou os sentidos. Abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu ao ver os olhos azuis de Grissom. Depois, levantou-se e perguntou:

SS: O que aconteceu?  
CW: Você caiu da escada. Tropeçou no tapete que fica perto.  
SS: Quantas vezes eu disse pra tirar o tapete dali, Griss? Um dia isso iria acontecer.

Grissom sorriu. Sara havia recuperado a memória!

SS: Está tudo bem, honey? Porque você está sorrindo assim?  
GG: Por nada! Só quero dizer que te amo!  
SS: Eu também. E onde estão as minhas meninas?  
CW: Elas estão vindo.  
JG: Mamãe!  
MG: Ma-mã-e!

As duas correram e abraçaram a mãe.

CW: Você não se lembra de nada, Sara?  
SS: Lembro do quê, Cath?  
CW: Não se lembra que se chama Francicleuda Maria da Silva?  
SS: Vem cá, você já bebeu quantas garrafas de cerveja por hoje? Que nome é esse? Aliás, o que é isso?  
CW: Esquece, vai. Vamos lá pra fora celebrar.

E Sara voltara a ser a mesma mulher que Grissom sempre amou: teimosa, questionadora, turrona, meiga, doce, amante, amiga... perfeita!  
A alegria voltara à casa do casal Grissom. Meses depois, Nick e Marcela tiveram um menino lindo, Bernardo. Greg finalmente arrumara uma namorada, japonesa, Tomei Kokada. Inclusive Brass, que deu uma sorte tremenda e fisgou o coração de uma bela coroa herdeira de uma grande fortuna. Agora ele era o chefe de polícia mais bem-humorado de Las Vegas. Catherine e Warrick estavam lá tendo umas rusguinhas porque ele queria mais um filho e ela fiscalizava pra ver se ele iria furar alguma camisinha ou colocar de um jeito que pudesse romper.  
E à noite, Grissom e Sara estavam namorando intimamente na cama. E, sem saber, dois menininhos estavam sendo concebidos naquele exato momento. Mas essa é uma outra história!

THE END


End file.
